The Perfect Plan
by Makoto Sagara
Summary: Updated Chapter 15! A gift from a few of Quatre's sisters ends up sending the Gundam Pilots, Zechs, Treize and Relena back almost two thousand years. When the smoke clears, they find themselves in Aztec Mexico. The only problem Duo's a prince...
1. Ch 1 Interesting Discoveries

Title: The Perfect Plan  
  
Author: Makoto Sagara  
  
Category: AU, Drama  
  
Pairings: surprise! Like I would tell you *this* early!  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy. ^_^  
  
Author's Notes: Heh, well, this idea actually started as a Round Robin on the Appreciation of Zechs ML by Skeren Dreamera and I, but it sort of died. As a result, Neko and Pervy-boi, my angst and smut muses respectively, latched onto it and decided that they wanted me to work on this as an actual story. While I didn't write the first and third scene, Skeren has given me permission to use them in this story. So, in return, I would like to thank her heartily, and I dedicate this first chapter to her!  
  
Chapter One: Interesting Discoveries  
  
It was the perfect plan. All he had to do was get in, get the prize, and get back out without anyone being the wiser. This entire plan failed to account for one thing. In this training exercise, Duo had to get past Wufei, who he'd managed to really tick off that morning, so this would be a problem. Taking a deep breath, the braided boy stepped out of his room. Glancing first one direction, and then the other, Duo found the hallway safe. Duo then moved towards the kitchen, eyes watchful for the angered Chinese pilot.   
  
How was he to know that he had made those rice balls for a special occasion and he  
  
wasn't allowed to eat them? Duo felt rotten about eating them, but that didn't give Wufei the right to try and keep him away from the kitchen with his sword as a 'helper'. Hearing the front door open right before he could actually gain entrance to the kitchen, Duo spun around, ready to run if the opportunity presented itself. He then felt like a complete idiot, as Quatre stood there and waited for him to realize that no; he wasn't someone who was planning his demise.  
  
Sniggering softly to himself as the braided pilot gave him a sheepish look, Quatre gestured him over. "I can use a bit of advice, Duo. Two of my sisters just got back from a trip to South America and brought this back with them. They bought it from a man who said he was an antique broker, and he said that he got it from some insane inventor. They couldn't make it do anything. All I can tell is that it is old, and it's a machine of some kind. You're good with old things, and better with machinery then I am, could you look at it?"  
  
Sighing a little, Duo moved over to the small blond, prodding at the device curiously, but nothing happened. Picking the little machine up out of the white box, Duo studied it. It appeared to be made entirely of diamond, crystal, and a series of copper, gold, and,  
  
surprisingly, gundanium wires. The little switches on the pretty machine were onyx stones. "Q-man, you really have some generous siblings, you know that? But, um, are you sure that it's okay to start messing around with this? It might blow up or something."  
  
"Yeah, I know. If you can't figure out what it does, maybe we can get the other three to look at it, see if they have any ideas...?" The hopeful note in Quatre's voice didn't escape Duo, and he grinned at him.  
  
"Alright, we'll get your walking wet dream in the same room with you, alright?" He tossed the comment over his shoulder as he went off in search of the other pilots.  
  
Flushing bright red, Quatre did the same. After an hour, they finally had all the pilots gathered around the device in the yard, and they all found they were at a loss as to what to do with the machine. Certainly it had to do something right?  
  
After a few more prods, and fiddling with the switches, Duo was about to give up so he could get some food, like he was planning on doing in the first place. Something made him pause though, and he leaned closer to the trinket, noticing an indent in the crystal that  
  
held a little pink diamond. He brushed his fingers over it. There was a sound from behind him, as, for some unknown reason Zechs and Treize burst into the clearing, eyes focusing on the device even as Duo's finger made that little movement to mess with the pink stone.  
  
Zechs saw what he was about to do, and lunged forward, unheeding of Heero's gun aimed his way, yelling. "No!"  
  
A mere second later, the futility of the gesture was realized. The entire clearing burst into a blinding light, encompassing all the men in the clearing in its radiance. No one noticed that a girl slipped into the crowd of men. Heero's stalker, Relena, had arrived just in time to also be covered in the bright light. All sound and motion stopped for a few seconds as the machine started to hum. The next second, all of them were plunged into darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly, the light cleared, and everyone looked at Duo. Then, they looked at themselves. Then, at one another. And finally, back at Duo. After a few moments of shocked silence, Quatre blushed a few shades of red and seemed ready to pass out.  
  
"Quatre," Trowa said, watching the blond in his odd behaviour, not to mention the attire all eight of them seemed to be wearing and the odd scenery.  
  
They were in a clearing in the middle of what looked, and sounded, like an active jungle, wearing what could only be described as native attire. Wufei, Quatre, and Relena were all dressed as women, much to the shock of both Quatre and Wufei. In fact, the Chinese teen seemed about to lunge for Duo when ten natives rushed into the clearing.  
  
"Prince Duo," one of them said, and the others looked to see that Duo *did* indeed bear the markings of a leader amongst the tribes. "There you are. Ah, and you have your bride, Princess Cocoton, and retainers with you as well. It is time for the ceremony." The speaker latched onto Duo's arm while the others ushered the remaining pilots and Relena ahead of them. "It is not safe to wonder out so far now. If Tonatíu [1] had not told me where I could find you, then... But that is not the point. Wise Tonatíu told me, and here you are. We really must be off."  
  
Duo snatched his arm away from the nearly scraping man and glared. "Just who the hell do you think you are, and who is this Princess Coco..."  
  
"Cocoton," the man offered in dismay.  
  
"Cocoton that is supposed to be my BRIDE????" Duo finished, spreading the death glare, patented from so much time around Wufei and Heero.  
  
"Why, my liege, *she* is Princess Cocoton," one of the other men, who was nearest Wufei and Relena, said.  
  
"Excuse me, but I am *NOT* marrying Relena Peacecraft Darlian. I'd sacrifice myself to Treize first."  
  
"You would be most welcome to," the OZ General said, but was silenced of saying anything farther by an elbow from Zechs.  
  
"Oh, Maxwell, the feeling is mutual," Relena said, latching herself onto Heero, who was violently trying to shake her free.  
  
"My liege, I know not who this Relena is, but you're bride is the exotic beauty next to her."  
  
Duo looked at Wufei, took in his attire and noticed the crown that was placed upon his head and the many golden bracelets and necklaces. The Chinese boy was fuming, and his face was a mixture of green, red, and white. Duo couldn't help it; he burst out into large guffaws.  
  
"You... You expect me to marry.... FEI-KUN???" he said between laughs.  
  
"My liege, this is no laughing matter. The ceremony is to take place this evening. We really must get you all back to the palace to prepare," the man said urgently.  
  
"Excuse me, but we aren't going anywhere until you tell us who you are, and where we are," Zechs said, moving to stand in front of the man who was besides the cackling Duo.  
  
"Of course, my lord Mixtli, we are the priests of Tonatíu, and this is the land of Tenochtítlan [2]. Now, we really must get you all back to the palace." Zechs shot a look to Treize and mouthed, "Who is Mixtli?" and the general shrugged and mouthed, "Must be you, love."  
  
The shocked pilots, and Relena, said nothing else and allowed themselves to be ushered along what looked like a path in the jungle clearing and out to a vast and wondrous ANCIENT city, the likes of which none of our weary time-travelers had ever seen. For, they were time travelers now. They had somehow traveled well over two millennia to ancient Mexico to when the Aztecs had ruled that part of Earth, and were now totally immersed into its culture.  
  
"I'm going to really kill you, Maxwell," Wufei whispered, yanking his arm away from the man walking next to him.  
  
"No, no... That's Prince Duo to you, Princess Cocoton. Besides, how in the hell was I supposed to know we'd end up in a living nightmare?" Duo replied, moving closer to Wufei to avoid the main priest's jabbering of what the marriage ceremony was going to entail. "And if this guy doesn't shut the hell up, I'm going to sacrifice him to this Tonatiu he keeps rambling on about."  
  
"Oh, my liege, while Cozcatl, the high priest of Tonatíu, would find that most reassuring, I sincerely doubt that he would make an accurate sacrifice to our sun god," the young priest who was walking behind them said.  
  
"So," Zechs whispered to Treize, "what do you think of the recent turn of events?"  
  
"I think we should have gotten to that house sooner. This is ludicrous. Maxwell is a prince about to marry Chang, who is considered a princess, and the rest of us are their 'retainers'. I have never been anyone's retainer. Besides, you and your sister are the Prince and Princess of Sanc..." The ginger-haired man smirked as the natural pale beauty of his lover went even paler. "Relax, Zechs. You might pass out if you aren't careful."  
  
"To think that could have been me told I was about to marry my sister..." Zechs said, eyes starting to glaze over as he passed out from the shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Treize merely smirked at Zechs, stroking a hand kindly over his head like he was a puppy, the action enough to break the blonde out of his trance enough to glare. "I was merely bringing you out of the daze."  
  
  
  
Quatre looked over Zechs pensively, his lips twitching a little as he considered their attire. Somehow, he'd ended up walking back with their common enemies in this little voyage. Then again, they weren't really enemies, and this really was entirely his fault. "How did you know to come and try to stop the machine?"  
  
  
  
Zechs sighed, looking forward at the other companions as Wufei glared around and Duo suddenly seemed to sober, seeming to realize the fact that, yes, they were going to make him marry one of his close comrades. So, those in the lead were silent to hear what Zechs had to say. "We found papers, actual paper papers, in one of the Romefeller archives telling us to stop a terrible evil, then listing where to find the Gundam pilots. When I saw that device, I just *knew*. But as you noticed, by then, I was a bit late, and now..." He grimaced, looking down at his attire.   
  
  
  
Heero turned around, while Relena clung to him, casting a glance over Zechs for the first time without a mask. "You look better when I can see your face," Heero said to the blond and then turning his attention to Trowa, trying to convey that he wanted help to remove his leech.  
  
  
  
The silent answer was an almost smile as the green eyed pilot advanced on the girl, evil intention in his visible eye just barely. It had occurred to him first that no one could possibly miss the girl now that they weren't in their own time...  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] Tonatíu was the sun god of the Aztecs that inhabited the part of Central Mexico that is now Mexico City.   
  
[2] Tenochtítlan was the ancient capital of the Aztec empire, and later, the Spaniards built Mexico City on top of it. 


	2. Ch 2 Forced Marriage

**Title**: The Perfect Plan

**Author**: Makoto Sagara

**Archive**: My Site, ff.net, Forever Fandom, Le Ciel Place, Ventilation Shaft, WufeiDuoYaoiML Archive, and Jadeduo's site; anywhere else, please ask.

**Category**: AU, Drama

**Pairings**: 13x6, and the others are a surprise! Like I would tell you this early!

**Warnings**: Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst 

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy. 

**Author's Notes**: Well, the first chapter was all but written for me, but now, I strike out on my own. Are you happy now, Neko?? Now, maybe, I can get some time to work on the other things that I have to do, right? glares at muse, who is sharpening claws on couch Or not…

**Dedication: **To Bagelbunion, for listening to me rant and go on about this while I was trying to work on this chapter… Mucho thanks to you, girlie!

Chapter Two: Forced Marriage

****

The rest of the walk back through the large city was quiet as the seven men walked, and Relena, unconscious, was carried by one of the priests that accompanied them. The pilots, from habit, watched every person and thing that happened to be around them as they tried to find their bearings. The thing that caught their attention the most was the way the people of the beautiful city were dressed. The men wore little more than a glorified loincloth, while the women were in what appeared to be sack-like dresses or blouses and skirts.

Of course, nothing compared to the obvious rich and delicate material that made up the attire of the pilots' entourage. Not to mention the amount of gold that was draped across every person's neck, head, and, in some cases, wrists and ankles. Duo was amazed at the weight of the necklace that he was wearing. He looked over at Wufei, who was wearing more gold than he was, and shook his head, knowing that what lay ahead was not going to be nice for his ears once the two of them were left alone. Wufei would not rest until he was absolutely positive that his discomfort with the whole situation was properly drilled into Duo's head.

Duo's attention was dragged from his friend by the sound of murmuring. Quickly, he looked back at the others, and found that Quatre looked red again, only this time, his eyes were darkened with something akin to massive anger. Trowa was whispering something to Heero, who had a blank expression on his face. Zechs had calmed from his earlier shock, and seemed to be content to walk side-by-side with Treize, talking in low voices that conveyed how close the two men really were. Relena was still being carried, carefully, by the priest who had picked her up after Trowa had sent a chop right to the pressure point in the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Prince Duo," the head priest, Cozcatl, said, making Duo look forward at the older man. "We are about to enter the palace. You must take your bride's hand and wave to the people."

"Excuse you," Wufei growled, glaring at the man in front of him and Duo. 

"Now, now, Princess Cocoton. You will soon be the queen of all these fair citizens. They need to see your beautiful face before the ceremony this evening," the priest said with a scrapping bow that irritated everyone around him. 

"Don't you dare speak to me as if I was some dumb woman, old man, or you may find your ba-mmrph!" Wufei started, but was stopped by Quatre's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Excuse us, Cozcatl, but Princess Cocoton is very anxious about this evening's ceremony. She will need a few moments to herself to collect her thoughts," Quatre said, batting his eyelashes deviously. 

"Of course, Lady Zyanya," one of the younger priests said, signaling to the one carrying Relena to place her down, as she had started to stir and make a slight fuss. When the three 'women' were together, the others backed off and the pilots looked at one another worriedly.

"Hey, Heero, do you think it's safe to leave those two alone with Relena?" Duo asked, looking at the Princess and his two friends. 

"Quatre will stop Wufei from doing any damage to her," Heero said, sparing a look at Trowa, who stood next to him.

"Ever the diplomat, right, Yuy?" Treize said, arching a fine ginger eyebrow.

"Must be from being the Winner heir," Zechs muttered, taking another look at how good Treize appeared in his attire.

Their attention was grabbed from their conversation as Wufei yelled in frustration and stormed off, leaving Quatre looking irritated and Relena confused. The two blonds whispered to one another for a few more moments before Quatre walked over to the Chinese teen and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wufei, I know this is embarrassing for you, but you must admit that it's interesting," the Arab pilot said.

"Really? How interesting is it for you to be dressed as a woman, Winner? For the whole world to be able to see more of your body than you would like?" Wufei ground out, cutting his eyes at his companion. "I feel violated."

"I understand, but there is no need to try and harm anyone. At least, not yet anyway."

"Are you being forced to marry an idiot?" Wufei turned his head away from his… friend and prayed that his feelings would not betray him right then and there. He didn't believe that Duo was an idiot, but the very idea of being told that he was going to end up as the… wife of the American pilot was not sitting very well with him. There was too much chance for rejection, a feeling Wufei was not intimate with.

"You're not being forced to marry an idiot, Wufei. I know that Duo's not… the most conventional, but I can vouch for his brilliance. At moments…"

"Good for you. You marry him."

"Chang Wufei! I have heard a lot about you, but never once has anyone described you as childish!" Relena said, strolling up to the other two.

Wufei bristled as the girl insulted his honour, and felt his cheeks flush. "I am not childish," he stated.

"Then accept your fate, Princess Cocoton," the girl said, smiling slyly at the Chinese boy.

"Woman…" he growled dangerously, causing both the girl and Quatre to begin laughing. 

Soon, the three 'ladies' joined the group again, and Duo tentatively took Wufei's hand, mouthing, "I'm sorry". Wufei rolled his eyes, and mouthed, "Later". The head priest signaled for one of the others to blow into a conch shell that he carried in his hands, and when the shell sounded, the citizens in the plaza gathered to take in the royal entourage on the palace stairs.

"Tonatíu has blessed this day for our people. Our benign prince, Ahuítzolt-Duo, and his bride, the princess Cocoton, are to be married this evening as Tonatíu places on his nightly mantle of dark coloured flowers and goes to sleep in Tonatíucan. Our Uey-Tlatoáni [1] has declared that tomorrow will be a holiday, and there shall be a sacrifice to Tonatíu for his guidance," Cozcatl said, his arms raised up towards the sky.

"What in the world is Tonatíucan?" Zechs whispered to Treize. The OZ general looked at his lover, taking in how the loincloth and short mantle made the blond's legs look longer and more defined. He smiled and turned back to face the gathering crowd of cheering people.

"I see that someone did not study ancient Central American civilizations while they were in school," Treize whispered. "Tonatíucan is the place that the Aztec sun sleeps, much like the palace that Phoebus slept in at night. Tonatíu will arise from Tonatíucan as soon as he wills and will grace the land and its people for another day."

"My Lord Chimáli is very knowledgeable, indeed," a priest whispered, admiration obvious in his voice. That received a snort from both Zechs and Wufei, and they received a very nice glare from the OZ general.

The cheering crowd soon quieted, and then dispersed, leaving the small gathering still upon the stairs of the royal palace. The head priest, Cozcatl, turned to the group, and smiled like a cat that had swallowed a bird. "Now, it is time that I took Lords Ahuítzolt-Duo, Chimáli, Mixtli, Xochitl, and Xibalbá away to prepare for the ceremony. Xícama, please escort Ladies Cocoton, Zyanya and Tzitzitlíni to their maids." 

A random priest, who had yet to speak, nodded and signaled for Wufei, Quatre, and Relena to follow him. After a few seconds' hesitation, Relena took the first step forward, her head held high, and was quickly accompanied by both youths. The head priest gave a lecherous smile that made the remaining men shudder in disgust, and signaled for the others to follow him.

"I don't trust him," Duo whispered to Trowa. The green-eyed boy leaned closer to his friend.

"Neither do I, but you aren't exactly in the best position to find out what he has on his mind. Let Heero or I worry about that. We will have tomorrow free, but I doubt that you will," Trowa replied. Duo looked at his friend, and saw Heero nod over the taller boy's shoulder. He relaxed a little and looked forward once more, taking in the beautifully decorated palace that he was told was his home.

The group stopped in front of an elaborately carved wooden door, and waited as the heavy monstrosity was opened by two burly slaves. When they were allowed to enter, even Treize was taken aback at the obvious wealth that was signified by the room's dimensions and intricate furnishings. Two small boys appeared from the door of an adjoining room and bowed before Duo. The braided boy looked at Treize and Zechs, panic written all over his face.

"They are your personal slaves, Duo. Relax," Treize said, sitting in a cushioned wooden chair that was before the enormous windows of the room. The three teens shot dirty looks to the older man, who just shrugged and crossed his impossibly long legs. That caused the room's other occupants to look elsewhere, while Zechs glared dangerously at his lover. Treize chuckled at everyone's reaction. "Well, I doubt that you priests need to be here while we get dressed for the evening's festivities. Why don't you leave us alone for now, and we will have one of the guards escort us to the place of the ceremony."

The priests all looked at one another, and as a group, looked to Duo. "Is that what you wish, My Lord?" Cozcatl asked.

"Yes," Duo answered, finding his voice strong and commanding. "That is all that I require of you."

"As you wish," he said, signaling for the other priests to follow him out. When the five men were alone, with only the slaves in the room with them, they all sat down and Duo buried his head in his hands.

"They expect me to marry WUFEI, for Christ's sake," he muttered. "What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"You seemed to be taking things much better back in the clearing, Maxwell," Zechs said, moving over to place a hand on the American's shoulder.

"Shock," Heero and Trowa chorused, looking at one another and shrugging.

"Well, my companions, I fear that if we do not put these young men to use, then will we anger someone with real power," Treize said from his seat. The other four looked at him with looks of shock and abhorrence upon their faces, and the ginger-haired man just laughed. "Not like that. I meant, let them help us prepare young Maxwell for his marriage to the beautiful Dragon."

"It's you!" Duo shouted, standing from his chair, a look of murder across his heart-shaped face. His eyes were dark blue pools of destruction that caused the good-natured general to sit up straight in his chair and give the Gundam pilot a questioning look.

"It's me what?" he asked, feeling nervous under the dark look that the braided teen was giving him. 

Duo opened his mouth to start yelling again, but closed it, his face flushing quickly. "Nevermind," he snarled. "Get the hell away from me, Khushrenada."

Heero threw Trowa a look, and the green-eyed boy leaned over to his friend. "He just realized that Treize is Wufei's ultimate annoyance," he whispered. "Quatre told me that Duo called him Dragon one day in passing, and Wufei nearly took his head off with a sword, yelling that if he ever called him that again, then that would the last thing that Duo said."

Heero nodded in acknowledgement, and moved to stand next to his best friend. "Duo, Khushrenada is right about one thing."

"And that is?"

"We must prepare for this evening. It would do us no good to refuse to go along with this charade at this point in time. Not until we know where we are exactly, and whom we are dealing with."

"That is so easy for you four to say. All you have to do is watch. I have to fucking MARRY Wufei, and then I have to deal with his bitching and griping about the whole thing later on."

"You mean like we are listening to you right now, Duo?" Zechs asked.

"EXACTLY!" Duo yelled, glaring at the blond man. "Er… Whatever. What do I have to do to get ready for this…. Fiasco?"

"Well, I believe that our little friends here could lend us some assistance," Treize said, keeping a sharp eye on the braided teen, in case of any rash actions. "What are your names?"

The two boys looked up in fear at the general, but the older one nodded and then spoke. "I am Solemn, and this is Timid, my lord. [2]"

"Such interesting names. Well, assist Prince Duo with his attire, if you will," Treize said, amused with the way the children jumped up from their kneeling positions and snapped into action. They moved the braided boy over to one side of the room, removing the mantle that graced Duo's lithe frame and exposing his nearly nude body to the whole room, much to Duo's displeasure.

"I am capable of dressing myself, THANK YOU," he shouted, trying to snatch the cloth away from the smaller boy. 

Treize stood from his chair for the first time since arriving in the room, walked over to Duo, and looked at him. "They have a purpose. Their purpose is to help you get ready. If you do not let them serve this purpose, they will be beaten. Do you get it now?" he said in a low, calm voice.

Duo stared at the two small, malnourished, and frightened boys, and then just gave up. "Fine, help me." 

The children jumped into action, one taking the nearly meter and a half long braid out of its tie, the other taking a very elaborately embroidered white cotton mantle from a near by stool. Duo admired the beautiful cloth with its tiny, shining black beads, and intricate stitching of birds and beasts in deep red and black thread. He didn't fight as the taller boy wrapped the clean mantle around his body, and tied it off at the shoulder. It barely reached mid-thigh, but was absolutely perfect for the occasion. 

A sudden pull on his hair made him cry out, and he whirled around to find the smaller boy cringing from him, as if expecting to be hit for what he had done. Duo looked at Trowa and Heero in shock, trying to process what he should do next. All he found were matching looks of ignorance upon his friends' faces. As a last effort, Duo looked to the former prince of the Sanc kingdom and his Count lover. They shook their heads and he faced forward once more.

"All is well, little Timid. Continue," Zechs said, pulling Treize and the other two pilots away from the scene. "Duo will not be able to handle this well. He is reacting badly to these two boys."

"Well, what do you suggest, Zechs?" Treize asked.

"Do nothing," Trowa said. "We can do nothing. We must make certain that things are alright before we try to do anything rash."

"Duo will just have to deal with the situation," Heero said. "Do we have to change as well?"

"Yes, my lord," Solemn said, rushing to get four identical, but exquisitely beautiful in their simplicity, white mantles with blue trim. He handed them over to each pilot separately, and helped them replaced the ones that they had on. When all four men were dressed completely, the slave helped them accurately decorate their hair with gold bands, allowing for both Heero and Trowa's faces to be fully visible to all.

Zechs found himself staring at the beautiful teens in front of him. Never before had he seen such perfection displayed before him, and he felt nervous. A look at Treize told him that his lover was having trouble thinking fully as well, and Zechs cleared his throat to grab the general's attention. A faint flush passed across the ginger-haired man before he took in a long, appreciative look at his tall blond love. It seemed that the blue trim in his mantle brought out the chilly iciness in Zechs's eyes, and Treize found himself drowning in them.

Heero and Trowa looked at one another, unsure as how to go about the rest of the evening, but enjoying the sight that the other presented. This was the first time that Heero had had a chance to get a good look at Trowa not dressed in his usual turtleneck and jeans, and he suddenly found himself becoming aroused, much to his discomfort. Trowa, who had always appreciated the way that Heero's spandex and tank top showed off the lovely physique of the Wing pilot, found himself in a similar state, and was glad that his mantle was loose enough that his attraction to the chocolate-haired teen next to him was hidden. 

"Well," Duo said, turning around and breaking the sexually charged atmosphere. "How do I look?"

The mid-thigh white mantle showed off Duo's surprisingly tanned legs, arms and chest, and was a nice compliment to his colouring with the red and black stitching. His long, chestnut hair was out of its normal braid and flowed around the teen, with only two long plaits with a few black beads interlaced to break up the otherwise waterfall of hair that surrounded him. A large and oddly shaped gold crown adorned his head, lending a golden tint to his hair, and the sight was breathtaking. Even though none of the other men had thought of Duo as anything other than a friend, or a worthy enemy, none could deny the beautiful creature in front of him. Treize was the first one to regain the ability to speak.

"I do believe that Wufei will not know what hit him," he said, winking conspiratorially to Duo, which caused the teen to blush.

"Yes, Cocoton will have a hard time denying her new groom, won't she?" Zechs said, making everyone laugh.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and a regal looking native came in, walking over to Duo. "Well, Ahuítzolt, are you ready to greet your bride, my son?"

Duo gaped at the man like a fish out of water, for the time speechless. There had only been one man in his life to treat him with such open kindness, and unfortunately, Father Maxwell was dead. Duo felt near tears at the warmth radiating from the man, and looked at Heero with fear and trepidation evident. 

Heero floundered as his best friend looked at him, unshed tears gleaming in his normally bright blue-purple eyes, and he found himself walking over to him and wrapping an arm around the longhaired teen. "I am sorry, my lord, but Duo seems to be a bit… emotional… today." 

"Ah, Xibalbá, my dearest nephew. How it warms my heart to see you and your cousin so close," the old man said, grasping Heero's arm and giving it a slight squeeze before he looked around the room. "And I see that my other nephews have arrived as well. You look ready to attend the ceremony."

"We are, uncle," Zechs said, smiling and bowing before the Reverend Speaker.

"Good, good. I hear that Princess Cocoton has some fire in her today. I believe that this is a good sign of her ability at wifely duties," the man said, laughing at the shocked expression on Duo's face. "Well, shall we head over to Tonatíu's temple to begin the wedding?"

"I refuse to wear this," Wufei snarled, trying to rip the thin golden crown from his head. "It is bad enough that I must go on with this charade this far, but I will not be dressed like some doll!"

Relena sighed for the fifteenth time since the two slave girls had started to dress Wufei, and walked over to the Chinese boy. "Wufei, you know that we have to go along with this, and frankly, you look beautiful in the whole thing." The glare that he shot her made her take a few steps back, blanching completely. "Okay. Quatre, it's your turn to talk some reason into him."

The blond boy sighed, readjusted the thin golden band across his forehead, and walked over to the scowling 'princess'. "Wufei… I'm sorry, but Relena's right. Besides, it's only for tonight, and for a few hours. I can't imagine this affair taking more than five hours, and then you can go naked for the rest of the night," Quatre said, watching as Wufei's face darkened. "Whatever. Just stop bitching. I'm sick of it." 

"Warriors do not bitch."

"You do. Now, look, you're almost completely dressed. Stop fighting this. You're scaring the girls," Relena said, moving over to one of the stricken little girls, and whispering something into her ear. The girl brightened up and ran from the room. Quatre gave Relena a questioning look that made the girl laugh. 

"Woman, what did you just say to that girl?" Wufei said, sighing as the other slave fixed his crown yet again.

"Nothing," Relena answered in a singsong voice. "Now, let's have a look at you."

Scowling, Wufei turned around to face his 'cousins', as he had been informed that Quatre and Relena were, and let them have a look at him. He was dressed in a light, white, and flowing skirt and matching blouse that was embroidered with red and black flowers of all sorts and beaded with shiny black and red seed beads. The blouse seemed to cover the fact that he had no breasts, and when the girls had removed his previous garments, they discovered that he was in something that appeared like a diaper. 

Needless to say, Wufei was not happy with that discovery, and it had taken Quatre whispering for fifteen minutes about the fact that it covered up the fact that he was actually male and saved them from answering any uncomfortable questions about how he had changed sexes to calm the irate Chinese youth. Then, it was later discovered that Quatre and Relena were wearing something similar, and Wufei snickered at Quatre's dark flush. 

Leather thong sandals finished the perfect picture that Wufei created. He also had his hair down, framing his face, and it was held down by the thin golden crown. The taller girl also added a little black kohl around his eyes to make them stand out more. A bit of red paste was applied to his lips, perfecting the look of a blushing bride to the world. 

Relena let out a gasp at the figure Wufei cut, and bowed before him. "Princess, you look… Wow. I think I'm jealous," she said, giggling. Wufei growled, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

Before anything else could be said, the door was thrown open and a beautiful older woman walked through the threshold. Her long black hair fell in waves around her, and her blue skirt and blouse accentuated her voluptuous curves. An elaborate band of gold told the occupants of the room that she was a member of the royal family, and the turquoise snake that rested upon her neck made both Relena and Quatre think that she was the Queen herself. 

"Ah, Cocoton," the woman said in a rich and soothing voice. "You look beautiful. My son will not believe that this fiery creature is his bride." She looked at Relena and Quatre in their simple white blouses and skirts that were trimmed with blue snakes at the bottom and smiled. "As do you, Zyanya and Tzitzitlíni. Well, it seems as if all the preparations are finished. Let us head over to Tonatíu's temple. This evening will be splendid, don't you think, Tzitzitlíni?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Relena replied, already used to her new name. She had asked one of the girls what it meant, and was delighted to find out that it meant 'the tinkling of many bells'. 

The queen took Wufei's hand and led him out of the room, making sure that the other two followed, and they all walked through the intricate maze of hallways until they reached the main hall. "We will be escorted by a few priests from Tonatíu's temple, but Cozcatl is preparing the main room for the ceremony. I am glad that this morning's sacrifice was so well received." She continued to talk to the three bewildered time-travelers as they were joined by a few men and then walked the rest of the way to the large temple.

Quatre looked at the building, finding some discomfort in the red rivulets that stained the otherwise white limestone. He knew that the only thing that could have been that red and to do with a sacrifice was blood. He shuddered at the casual way that these people seemed to value life, and a part of him screamed that all of this was wrong. He silently prayed to Allah that he and his friends would make it out of this time alive.

The doors of the temple were opened, and as a group, they entered.

**Notes:******

**[1]** Uey-Tlatoáni is the title that the Aztecs gave their ruler. It means Reverend Speaker, but is used much like king or emperor.

**[2]** In the Aztec empire, slaves weren't given real names. They were called by whatever characteristic they showed the most, like Ticklish and such.


	3. Ch 3 Wedding Night Jitters Part 1

**Title**: The Perfect Plan

**Author**: Makoto Sagara

**Category**: AU, Drama

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairings**: 13x6, 2x5, and the others are a surprise! Like I would tell you this early!

**Warnings**: Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst, slight gore, primitive sacrifice

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy.

**Author's Notes**: Wow, I haven't been able to spit out chapters of a fic like this since I started Maybe Angels, back in November of 2003. Neko is actually working here, folks! And I do mean working. She's got out the whips, claws, and teeth for this fic. I think she's excited. Pervy-Boi is looking forward to the many lemons he sees ahead. And me, I'm afraid… They're too happy. No good can come from this… hides under rock in fear

**Dedication: **To Crivassan, for agreeing to help me by being my second beta. You have no idea how happy that makes my ever present perfectionist ways and myself. Besides, I'm sure that Duo-chan is happy to have a slight break, even if she's getting this too!

**Chapter Three: Wedding Night Jitters (Part 1)**

Duo's breath hitched in his throat as he took his first look at Wufei dressed as his Aztec bride. The other boy was stunning to the point of mesmerizing with the way his raven hair fell in soft silken strands around his normally tight face, and Duo found himself sinking quickly into a pit of emotions that he thought he had hidden deep within his heart just by drinking Wufei's appearance. Had he been told that his bride to be was any of the other seven people, he would have protested louder, harder, longer about the situation; he just didn't know what he was going to say after this. As it stood, a part of him was excited by the sudden turn of events, even if he was probably going to die or go deaf as soon as he was alone with Wufei.

Wufei's emotions were threatening to swim to the surface as well. As soon as he walked through the temple doors with his escort, his eyes were immediately drawn to the American boy. As Wufei digested that his hidden desire stood before him, hair down and flowing around him and dressed to induce hormone overload, he was gently propelled forward by the queen. When they reached the spot where Duo and the others stood, Wufei knew he was blushing, but could think of no way to stop the reaction.

"Ah, good," Cozcatl the priest started, waving one hand at a darkened corner. Out stepped a younger priest leading a goat, and they moved over to the gathered nobles. "Now, we will begin…" He took out a large obsidian knife and began chanting in mumbled tongues that even the Uey- Tlatoáni had trouble understanding. He then slowly lowered his hand and in one unexpected, quick movement, slashed at the defenseless animal's throat, its red blood flowing freely.

The goat gave out a strangled bleat before the sound of its blood bubbling in its throat overcame everything else. The room seemed to grow deathly silent as the animal began to start twitching uncontrollably, the gurgling sound growing stronger and then all but dying. Cozcatl threw his arms above his head, shouting Tonatíu's name, and splashed the couple in front of him with the goat's deep red fluid, staining their clothes, hair, faces, and those nearest them.

A faint fluttering of garments and a thud made everyone turn to see Relena faint and fall to the ground. Quatre quickly knelt over the fallen girl, his face an ashen grey. Duo felt his stomach heave at the sight of the blood, but withstood as best he could. He had seen many people die, even at his own hands, but he had never willingly killed an innocent animal. It was up there with killing women and children in his book. He carefully took Wufei's hand as his new father had suggested earlier, and squeezed a bit. It shocked him when the hand within his own squeezed back and didn't yank free.

The priest shoved a golden goblet under the twitching animal's neck, collecting the crimson liquid as it gushed forth. Soon, the glass was flowing over onto the man's hand and the earthen floor, and when Cozcatl was pleased with the sight of his red stained hand, he shoved the cup in the direction of Duo and Wufei.

"What… What do you want me to do?" Duo asked, being the first of the two boys to regain his ability to speak.

"Drink! Tonatíu has blessed your union. Now you must consume his blessings," Cozcatl said, his voice laced with what Duo could only describe as religious fervor. His eyes were the size of saucers and glazed over, his mouth was opened wide in a smile, showing his blacken teeth, and everyone around him had to suppress a shudder at the zeal that was all but radiating off of him.

"What?!" Wufei roared, his blush completely forgotten as he had watched the proceedings and then was directed to drink the blood of an animal. A foreign hand was placed upon the small of his back, and he whirled around to glare at whoever had the gall to touch him, only to find the queen standing there, smiling, and nodding for him to take the glass. Wufei felt as if his own mother was standing there, not really chastising him, but making him feel as if he was making a big deal out of nothing. He didn't like the guilt that seemed to sink into his stomach and quiet the voice inside of him that told him that everything happening around him was wrong.

Hesitantly, and more than a bit nauseated, Wufei unraveled his hand from Duo's, and raised it shakily to receive the goblet. It was placed in his hand, and fighting the lurch in his stomach, Wufei placed the cup to his lips. He sipped at the hot liquid and quickly pushed in Duo's direction, trying not to spit the red fluid all over the priest.

Duo was not as lucky as Wufei. He stood staring at the cup, and then looked at his father, who was urging him to drink. Steeling himself and standing straight, Duo took a deep draught from the glass, swallowing the liquid and the bile that had risen in his mouth. He tossed the goblet back at the priest, and watched as it fell, spilling its contents over the ground and adding to the red pool.

Cozcatl began chanting to Tonatíu once more, and the Uey-Tlatoáni joined Duo and Wufei's hands again, beaming with fatherly pride. "Let us go to the banquet," he said, taking his wife's hand and leading the procession back to the palace.

Treize looked at the two newlyweds, who looked as if they were both going to be ill, and cleared his throat. That caught everyone else's attention, and he nudged his head in the direction of Wufei and Duo. Before anyone could react, Relena made a few moaning noises and sat up, holding her head.

"I had the worst dream," she mumbled, looking directly into Quatre's worried face. "I dreamt that Wufei and Duo were forced to drink goat's blood."

"Then we all just had the same dream," Zechs muttered, offering a hand to help his younger sister up off the ground. "Treize… What the hell just happened?"

"They were married," the general replied, watching as the two started to shakily follow the king and queen.

"But… How?" Quatre said, moving behind the couple, along with Heero and Trowa.

"They drank from the same cup of blood. They are now joined," Treize said, assisting the blonde girl make her way at the back of the line.

No one said another word as they slowly walked back to the palace.

Duo and Wufei sat side-by-side at a large table, piled high with roasted fowl, vegetables, fruits, and breads of all kinds. Unfortunately, neither boy could stand the thought of even eating a bite. Lady Ix Ykóki tried to coax her new daughter-in-law to eat, saying that Wufei would need his strength for the evening to come. Uey- Tlatoáni Huexotl kept Duo and his 'cousins' amused with tales of news about the other Reverend Speakers of the other tribes.

After an hour of the most excruciatingly polite conversation of his life, which consisted of him nodding and smiling as the women gave him tips and told him stories of many nights long passed, Wufei felt the day's taxing events creep upon him. He managed to stifle the first yawn ever so tactly, with only Relena noticing, but the second one caught him off guard. He was startled to find that the whole group was staring at him as if he were ill.

"Oh, my dear, I am so sorry," Lady Ix Ykóki said, placing one delicate, cooper hand upon Wufei's blood stained blouse. "I should have asked if you were tired. Ahuítzolt, escort your bride to your chambers."

Duo paled a bit at the order, anxious to leave and dreading the thought of being alone with Wufei. Slowly, he rose, offering his hand to the yawning Wufei, who took the proffered appendage and stood, and then Duo looked at Lord Huexotl. "Father… I am a bit tired myself. Do… you think we could have someone show us the way?" he asked.

"Ah, of course, Ahuítzolt. It is the same room that you were in when I entered, but today has been rather… long," the king said, confused, waving a hand at a random guard. "Escort the prince and his bride to their chambers." The guard nodded solemnly, and started to walk away. Quickly, Duo led Wufei behind the man, and stifled a sigh.

"They make such a beautiful pair, don't you think, Huexotl?"

The walk from the banquet hall to their private chambers was a quiet and tense time. Wufei did not pull his arm away from Duo, but he also refused to look or speak to the teen next to him. He was saving his ire about the whole day for when they were alone. Duo was very wary of the Chinese teen's behaviour. He already knew that he would be sleeping alone, if he slept at all. He could feel a headache start to build behind his left temple at the very thought of being alone with Wufei.

Not that he was totally unhappy about that thought. On the contrary, the majority of Duo was anxious to be alone with the beautiful creature next to him for the first time since their stint at the Lunar Base. But, mostly, he was fighting the physical reaction that occurred every time he saw Wufei. It was worse now that they were so close to one another.

Duo was so lost in his thoughts of Wufei that when the guard stopped in front of a familiar looking door, he almost ran right into the man's back. A muttered 'sorry' was all that Duo could manage as he fought the urge to flush under Wufei's intense glare. The guard signaled to two other men to open the door, and moved back. Duo and Wufei followed his lead, and watched in disinterest as the door swung open, revealing the room that Duo and the other men had come from before the wedding. A nod and bow was all that they received from the three extremely silent men, and Duo had a random thought that they could probably have given Trowa a run for his money in the 'silent, but deadly' department.

Wufei shook his arm loose from Duo's, entered the immaculate apartment, and walked directly to the windows, trying to find all possible escape routes. Just because he was not fighting a war at this moment, he was a warrior, and old habits tend to die-hard. Now that he had a chance to breathe and take a step back from the days events, he was battling between jumping out of the nearest exit, confronting Duo, and just breaking down into a nervous fit. He looked out of the windows at the quiet city and wondered how something so beautiful could be so quiet and unassuming. His thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the large door slamming shut, locking him and his new husband in their new home. He turned around, only to find Duo staring at his reflection in a highly polished oval of copper.

"Wu… Um, could you tell me what you see when you look in this mirror," Duo said, sounding like a lost child.

"What are you babbling about, Maxwell?" Wufei snapped, glaring at the American's back, and trying very hard to not let his gaze travel lower to the edge of the short mantle that became shorter the more Duo leaned into the metal's surface.

"Just… look, 'Fei," Duo said, again in that lost voice.

Giving up on reason, Wufei stalked over to the table that held the copper mirror and glared at it. What he saw astounded him and robbed him of anything that his mind could come up with. He found himself staring at a beautiful, but tired, woman, dressed in a white blouse, stained in blood, red lips pursed into a thin line, bosom heaving heavily. Bosom? Where in the hell did that come from?

Slowly, Wufei raised a shaky hand to his chest, as the woman in the mirror did so, and pinched the skin. He hissed in pain as his muscles tightened in response. The woman in the mirror did the same. "What…." He backed away from the table and watched in shock and morbid fascination as Duo took his place.

Gone was the light colouring that Duo normally had. What replaced it was straight, long, black hair, high copper cheekbones, and dark brooding eyes. Wufei looked from the mirror's surface to the teen in front of him. There stood a perplexed, but normal, Duo Maxwell, hair unbound and flowing, dressed in the ridiculously short white mantle, which was splashed in blood just as his own attire was. Wufei took a few more steps back, bumping into a chair and falling unceremoniously into it, his shock written all over his face.

"What the hell is…" Wufei raged, pointing to the mirror, "that???!"

"I… don't know," Duo whispered, looking at the other man - or was it woman now? – sat, chest heaving dangerously. He then noticed how incredibly attractive Wufei was again, and his body reacted accordingly, against his wishes. "'Fei? You okay?"

"Am… am I… okay?" Wufei yelled, standing to his full height of 155cm, same as Duo, and began his long awaited ranting. "First, I am dragged away from my meditation this morning by Winner, insisting that I had to come and see what you both had. Then, I am transported, magically, back two millennia to Aztecan Mexico, where I find myself dressed as a FEMALE! Then, I am informed that I am to be married to you of all people, because I am your bride! Not only am I forced to be silent about my humiliating situation, but I am urged by Winner, Peacecraft, and everyone else to go along with this farce! Then, I am coddled and demeaned by everyone around me, and then escorted to the most bizarre wedding ceremony I have ever seen. I am forced to drink the blood of an innocent animal, which was slaughtered before me, and then splashed with the animal's blood. Afterwards, I am expected to eat, being told that I need to keep up my strength for the night ahead. I am, then, led to a room with you, where no doubt, everyone is expecting us to copulate and expand this ridiculous farce farther along. You ask me if I am okay! What do you think, Maxwell?"

"Er, no…" Duo replied lamely, looking at his sandaled feet, and thinking over what Wufei had said. "Do you think this is easy for me, 'Fei?"

"What?" Wufei asked, looking at the boy before him as sad, tired, and beautiful indigo eyes lifted to stare at him directly.

"I had to go through a bunch of shit too, yanno. I was surrounded by some creepy priest since I stepped into this nightmare. Then, they told me that I was going to marry one of my friends, who happens to be a guy, that night, and that I was supposed to be a ruler of this freaky place! Then, I get dragged to this room, forced to have slaves, who are scared as shit of me. Then, I find out your little secret with Treize!" Duo shouted, eyes blazing black fire at the Chinese boy. "Oh, and let's not forget the humiliating disrobing that I was forced to go through in front of my friends and enemies alike, who are supposedly my cousins now. Oh, and then, I find out that I have this sort of cool dad, who wants me to marry you as quickly as possible and spit out as many brats as we can. Then, there's the ceremony, with that creepy priest staring at you like you're a piece of meat. I wanted to shoot him. Then, there was the banquet, where I was dreading having this conversation with you, because I knew that all you'd do is yell and blame me for it! Then, I get to endure the cold shoulder from you while we are escorted to this… hellhole. And THEN, I find the freaky mirror, and I look it, to find out that I don't look like me in it! And then, last, but certainly not least, I have to listen to you bitch because you still think that I'm at fault for all this shit!"

Duo turned his back on Wufei, arousal forgotten, trying to regain his temper and blood pressure. He calmly repeated all the movies he had watched last week in his mind, finally winning the battle with his sudden burst of passion. He didn't hear the Chinese boy move behind him. He wasn't even aware that Wufei was still in the room with him, until a hand was placed on his shoulder. "What?" he asked calmly, but coldly.

"You… you were worried about my… honour?"

"Of course," Duo answered automatically.

"W-why?"

"Because I like you, you idiot!" With those words out, Duo knew he had made a mistake and clapped a hand over his mouth, and moved away, mentally cursing himself.

Wufei stepped back in surprise, his heart pounding his chest as the American said the one thing he had been wanting, and dreading, to hear for a long time. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but found it dry, and nothing could be salvaged from his astonished brain. All he could do is stand there and watch as Duo moved his hands from his face, eyes dead and unblinking.

"Sorry, Wu… I didn't want to tell you that… It just… sorta happened. I'll understand if you hate…" Duo started, but was cut off by a hungry, if not a little inexperienced, kiss from Wufei. Slowly, Duo warmed up to the attack on his lips, slowly wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist, and pulling him closer.

Relena and Quatre silently followed the guard that was escorting them to their private chambers. They both realized that it was the same room that they had been in earlier that day. When they were left alone, Relena unceremoniously threw herself into a comfortable chair in the main room. Quatre raised an eyebrow in question, something that he had picked up from spending so much time around Trowa, and turned to look at the girl.

"Well, this is the most bizarre day I have ever had in my life," Relena muffled into the plush cushion.

"Same here, and I'm a Gundam pilot," Quatre said, taking a seat that let him look out of the window.

"I wonder how Wufei and Duo are doing. This has got to be the oddest thing in the world for both of them."

Quatre closed his eyes and reached out to feel how his two friends were feeling with his 'space heart'. He had always been sensitive to the things and people around him, even though he knew that he was not born normally, and he tried to use his special ability when it was necessary. Now was one of those times that he felt it necessary. He blushed as he realized that was he felt was the residual lust, love, and anxiety from both boys. "I think they are alright right now," he replied, looking out the window to let the cool air calm him down. He hoped to Allah that the erection that he had would go away, and quickly. He didn't want Relena to think he had other things on his mind.

"Are you sure? I mean, Wufei seemed highly upset when they left the banquet, not that I blame him," she said, shuddering in remembrance. "I can't imagine what it would be like to have to drink… blood. Not even being married to Heero is worth that. Blech!" She stuck out her tongue, making her pretty face contort into a look of utter disgust. It actually looked like something Duo would have done, and Quatre started to shake with suppressed mirth.

"I-I'm positive… But you're right. Even being with the one you want the most is not… I have no idea what I'm trying to say… All I know is that drinking blood, any kind of blood, is disgusting and a sin to Allah," Quatre replied, feeling truly lonely for the first time that day. "I wonder how Heero, Trowa, and the other two are…"

"Just so you know, so is 'laying with a man like you would a woman', and Milliardo and Treize seem to have no problem with that commandment."

"You… know about their relationship?" Quatre asked, feeling very stunned.

"Well, DUH! It's not like they take extra steps to hide the fact that they sleep with each other. I mean, I know I'm scatterbrained when it comes to Heero, but I'm not that bad," Relena said, moving to stand next to the blond youth. "Besides, I think that you like Heero as much as I do."

"HUH?!" How did she know? He hadn't told anyone about his feelings for the chocolate-haired pilot. Not even Duo. The Deathscythe pilot had assumed that he was in love with Trowa, and Quatre had let him think that, for it kept him from answering any uncomfortable questions about when his feelings started to arise for the Wing pilot.

"Well, I mean, I didn't see it at first, but when the both of you came from the colonies to Sanc, and you were both so emotionally torn, I could see something different in your eyes, Quatre… I… At first, I was really upset. I was determined that no one, not even the wonderful Quatre Raberba Winner, was going to steal my Heero from me, but now, I know that he doesn't feel for me the way I do for him. I guess it's time for me to grow up, right?" Quatre watched as the girl's normally bright blue eyes dimmed in heart-wrenching sadness, and then reached a hand to touch her shoulder.

"Everyone has to grow up… Even princesses and heirs to stupidly gigantic fortunes." That earned a sad smile from the girl, even as a single tear fell from her eyes. "I think that Heero respects us both, but neither of us will have his love…"

"What do you mean?"

"There's only one person who is close enough to Heero to understand every gesture and noise that he makes, and it's not either of us," Quatre said wistfully.

"What? Then… Who?"

"Think about it," he said, standing from his chair and moving to look out at the darkened city. The few houses that were still lit looked like tiny stars in the middle of a blackened sky, but looking up showed him a brilliant scene that not even being out in space could replicate. Millions of beautiful, tiny dots littered the night canopy, and if Quatre looked hard enough, he could just barely make out what constellation was which. Not that it was an easy task with so many illuminated stars in the sky. He shivered at a sudden feeling of coldness, and turned away from the window.

Relena was still mulling over her thoughts, so Quatre left her there in favor of searching the large apartment. He needed to get a feel of the layout, and to note where every escape route was.

He walked through the door on the far left wall, finding himself in a wonderfully plush bedroom, equipped to hold both persons that had been assigned. The feather beds were big enough to accommodate both of them, but the fact that there were two made Quatre breathe a bit easier. There was a closet of sorts off to one side, opened to reveal many changes of clean garments. One side was filled with an almost flippant style of clothing; the other was filled with more practical and conservative looking garments. He made a mental note to make sure Relena got the more… interesting attire.

Another door caught Quatre's attention, and he walked through it, only to find himself in a sanitary room. There was a large basin in the floor, which looked like a tub, and a hole in the floor that looked like it was to be used for… necessities. Around the basin, littered on the floor, were jugs, the purpose of what, he was at a lost to identify. He then noticed that the tub was full, and the water looked as if it was still hot. The sudden desire to bathe hit the boy, and he looked around for towels, soap, rags, and anything else he could need. He found all of what he wanted in a couple of large baskets that were standing in the far corner.

Sighing happily, Quatre gathered all the required supplies, and then went into the sleeping area for clothes out of the closet. Grabbing a plain white blouse and an extra pair of briefs, for he refused to think of the garment as a diaper or panties, he placed them with the other things, and then went to find Relena.

He was about to speak when the girl's head snapped up, and she looked right through the blond boy, eyes dull and nearly dead looking. "It's Trowa…" she whispered miserably. "It's always been Trowa. How dumb of me. I should have known." That being said, she broke into tears, her small frame shaking violently as the sobs stole over her.

Quatre ran over to her, hugging her close to him, and held her until she cried herself to sleep. The boy carefully picked up the sleeping girl, carried her into the bedroom, and placed her on top of one of the soft beds. He was just about to leave to take that bath when a delicate hand latched onto his arm with a grip that rivaled one of the other pilots. Giving up on his bath, Quatre meticulously positioned the two of them on the bed, holding her close, and letting sleep claim him after his trying day as well.


	4. Ch 4 Wedding Night Jitters Part 2

Title: The Perfect Plan   
Author: Makoto Sagara   
Archive: my site, ff.net, foreverfandom.net, Le Ciel Place, Ventilation Shaft, wufeiduo.net, and Jadeduo's site; anywhere else, please ask.   
Category: AU, Drama   
Rating: PG-13   
Pairings: 13x6, 2x5, and the others are a surprise! Like I would tell you this early!   
Warnings: Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst, slight gore, primitive sacrifice  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy.   
  
Author's Notes: Is it time for chapter four so soon? WOW! I mean, I know that I have a pretty good turnout rate, but this is a bit scary for me. I'm amazed at the speed that I am able to get these chapters written and done with. I want to thank Rainy, Bagelbunion, Allie-cat, and Crivassan for all their wonderful support as I work on this. Oh, and last, but certainly not least, the infamous Mo-chan, who I do so happen to love! beams and hugglz everyone Yay for me to have you all behind me! ##  
  
Dedication: Another chapter dedicated to my dearest Bagelbunion! She has been so awesome with her feedback as I work on this. I was terribly afraid that it was a bad idea, but she's been pushing me to see what's next. This one's for you, darlin'!  
  
**Chapter Four: Wedding Night Jitters (Part 2)**  
  
Treize and Zechs walked into their room, falling into the nearest chairs they could find when they were finally alone. After Wufei and Duo had left the banquet hall, all the guests were escorted to their rooms by the multitude of guards that seemed to be better trained than any other soldiers the general and his lieutenant had every seen, even the infamous Heero Yuy. Slowly, Treize let his blue eyes roam around the room, leaving the platinum blond man in front of him for last.  
  
He languidly devoured every detail about the other man. The way his short mantle rode up as he sat, showing more creamy thigh than before, the way his blond hair fell around him, framing his beautiful face, the way his ice- blue eyes were closed and his pouty mouth was slightly open, making him seem as if he were enjoying the afterglow, all these things made the OZ general feel a familiar stirring in his groin. Despite his better sense, Treize found himself walking over to his lover, covering Zechs' mouth with his own in a hungry kiss.  
  
Zechs was shocked at first, for he had been trying to take in all that had happened in the extremely bizarre day that had passed, but as soon and Treize kissed him, he responded in kind. He pulled the taller man over the top of him, yanking the gold band from his forehead, mussing Treize's perfectly coiffed hair. Treize pulled back, his eyes glazed over in lust, staring at his lover's kiss-bruised lips in satisfaction.  
  
"To bed?" he inquired, moving to stand. He was stopped by Zechs' strong grasp upon his arm.  
  
"Treize..." Zechs breathed, his voice an odd mixture of passion and melancholy.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just... not tonight, love."  
  
"Milliardo? Is there something wrong?" Treize asked, pulling another chair next to the blond's and holding his hand.  
  
"You mean besides the obvious? Not really... Except, I wonder how Relena is holding up through all of this."  
  
Treize snorted. Zechs had always worried over his sister, whether it was needed or not, but the ginger-haired man knew that the girl was made of sterner stuff than the blond gave her credit for, and said so. "You know, your sister is a lot stronger than anyone credits her with. I think she will be fine. Besides, she has Quatre to keep her company."  
  
"But that's just it," Zechs said, sitting up straight in his chair and looking over at the older man. "She's here, with us, and Heero and Trowa obviously have feelings for one another, even if they haven't admitted to such as yet, and she's not dumb. She's probably a wreck by now."  
  
"Well, short of trying to search this maze of a palace for their room, there's nothing either of us can do tonight. You can talk to her in the morning, for I have a feeling that the others will want us all together. Now, let's go to bed." Zechs gave him a glare that caused the general to laugh. "Sleep. Only to sleep. I'm too tired to do anything now." He stood from his chair and walked through the apartment to the sleeping chamber.  
  
Sighing, Zechs slowly stood and followed his lover into the other room, hoping that he was serious about just sleeping.  
  
The two silent pilots entered their new room behind the guard, whom gave them an approving nod before leaving and having the door shut behind him. Heero automatically checked to see if there was a way to open it. He was only able to crack the heavy barrier before the guards outside ran over to see if anything was wrong. Trowa quickly came over and allayed their fears, saying that everything was fine. The guards nodded in understanding before shutting the door behind them, once more leaving the two teens alone.  
  
Trowa began an inspection of their new chambers, casting an appreciative look over at his companion every few minutes. When he turned around to continue his information gathering, he could feel Heero's intense eyes upon him. Hiding a smile behind his expressionless mask, Trowa entered the bathing room and found things in a similar state as the other room they had been in early that day, only this apartment wasn't quite as extravagant.  
  
"How long has it been, Trowa?" Heero said, his slightly nasally voice sending shivers up the spine of the Heavyarms pilot.  
  
"Since what, Heero?" Trowa responded, turning around to lift a perfect medium brown eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"The last time."  
  
"Two months, three weeks, four days, ten hours, and twenty-seven seconds. Twenty-eight now. Twenty-nine." He was cut off from his counting by the press of hard, unyielding lips and strong arms pinning his own to his side. Trowa relented to the kiss, and it soon became something almost sensual for both boys. When they broke apart, they were nearly gulping air into their lungs.  
  
"I didn't know you were jealous," Heero replied.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You hit her awfully hard."  
  
"I learned from someone especially skilled in that area. I knew she was only unconscious. Besides, you asked."  
  
Heero snorted in response. "Duo is probably dead by now." It was Trowa's turn to snort. "Or, Wufei's blood pressure has finally gotten the better of him." That caused the Heavyarms pilot to laugh, holding his sides as the action became painful, but still unable to stop. When he was finished, he looked up to find cobalt-blue eyes piercing him to the ground where he stood. "You look... edible."  
  
"We just came from a banquet, Heero," Trowa deadpanned, feeling a very familiar stirring in his nether region at the wolfish look he was receiving. "Ah."  
  
That was all he was able to say before he was practically jumped, stripped and dragged into the other room. There would be time for talk later.  
  
Duo broke away from the kiss, his surprise evident as he tried to backpedal away from Wufei. A hand reached up to his lips, touching the sensitive flesh as he felt his face flush. "...'Fei... What... How... Why?"  
  
"What do you mean..." Wufei started, the colour draining from his face before his anger hit him. "Forget it." He turned on his heel, stomping through the rest of the suite until he reached the bathing room, and slammed the thin door behind him.  
  
"Wu," Duo said through the door, trying to reach the boy on the other side.  
  
"Go away, Maxwell," Wufei snarled.  
  
"But... Wufei..."  
  
"I said go away, or else, you may find yourself missing something vital!"  
  
Instinctively moving his hands to protect his precious family jewels, Duo knew that he had fucked up royally. One part of him screamed to ignore the threat, go into that bathroom, confront his new wife, and kiss the holy living shit out of Wufei. Then the other, more rational side of him told him that as soon as he opened that door, he was a dead man, and it would probably be a smarter thing if he just left Wufei alone, until the morning that is. So, choosing to stay alive, Duo found the most comfortable chair in the front room, stripped down to his loincloth, and curled up to sleep for the night.  
  
The Chinese boy, on the other hand, was not doing so well. He had kissed one of his closest friends, and now, he had been rejected. He felt... like if the ground just decided to open up and swallow him, he wouldn't mind it at all. He had dishonoured his friendship with the braided boy, tainted their relationship, and made an ass of himself. In truth, he felt like crying.  
  
Instead of giving into the rather weak emotion, he stripped himself of his bloodied garments, and slipped into the warm bath that had been prepared, sitting on the brick seat that ringed the edge of the basin. Letting the day's events die as the hot water rolled over his skin, Wufei totally forgot the need for crying and soon, he was lulled into a light sleep.  
  
He awoke, many hours later, from the sensation of the water being freezing cold and a cool, unwelcome breeze floating in from the open windows. Carefully, Wufei pulled himself out of the tub, and searched the room for a towel. He found a large sheet of cloth that was the closest thing he was going to get as a towel in one of the baskets in the far left hand corner of the room, wrapped it around his slim hips, and then went to go face Duo in the bedroom.  
  
The American was nowhere to be found in the room, and so Wufei trudged over to the closet, ripped open the door, snatched a loincloth and a blouse from the alcove, dressed, and went to go look for the other boy. He, of course, found him in the other room, clothed in next to nothing, the moonlight pouring from the window and illuminating the sleeper's form. Wufei's attention was drawn to the creamy thighs, the long, beautiful hair as it gracefully swept the floor beside the overstuffed chair, and the look of pain upon his tear-streaked face.  
  
Guilt and self-recrimination hit Wufei so hard that he felt like his knees were about to give out. Carefully, he approached the sleeping form, trying his best not to wake the other teen up. He could see Duo's eyelids fluttering madly, signifying that he was dreaming, but the look upon his otherwise lovely face told that it was not a pleasant dream at all. Sighing, Wufei found an animal pelt that was lazily tossed across one of the chairs in the room, and he carefully placed it over Duo before going into the other room to sleep in the rather large bed. 


	5. Ch 5 Blessing the Happy Union Part 1

**Title:** The Perfect Plan   
**Author:** Makoto Sagara   
**Archive:** fanfiction.net, Makoto Sagara's Fanfiction Archives, foreverfandom.net, Le Ciel Place, Ventilation Shaft, wufeiduo.net, and Jadeduo's site; anywhere else, please ask.   
**Category:** AU, Drama   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Pairings:** 13x6, 2x5, and the others are a surprise! Like I would tell you this early!   
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst, slight gore, primitive sacrifice  
  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy.   
  
**Author's Notes:** Woohoo! Excellent turnout rate indeedeth! (As Mo-chan would like to have me say. (snickers)) Now, wasn't the amount of angst in chapter four just wonderful? (sighs happily) I'm a sucker for lots of angst, and well, Neko's happy! Anybody ready for more blood and gore? (cackles maniacally)  
  
**Dedication:** To Allie-cat, for listening to me babble about this, even though I was supposed to be working on Burning Secrets! Sorry! I just couldn't help it. My first love is 2x5/5x2! (tears up and begs for forgiveness)  
  
**Chapter Five: Blessing the Happy Union! (Part 1)**  
  
The sound of a conch shell being blown was the first thing that registered in Quatre's sleep-addled mind, and then, he recognized the sound of the heavy outer doors of the room he and Relena shared opening and scrapping against the stone walls. Hurriedly, he jumped from the bed, accidentally dragging the blonde girl with him. Her mumbled protests worried the boy, but he found that their company was a girl who looked like a younger version of the queen.  
  
"Ah, Lady Zyanya. You are already awake. I should have know that the priests' call to the morning would have had you up and ready to go," she said, smiling before taking in his bedraggled clothes. "What's this? Did you sleep in your wedding garments? Tsk tsk. Well, I shall send in Smiling and Discord to help you and Lady Tzitzitlíni get ready."  
  
"That's not necessary, Lady..." he stopped, finding himself at a large lost to remember the girl's name.  
  
"Worry not, Lady Zyanya. I am Tetéo-Temacáliz, sister of Ahuítzolt. Come. Your cousin and my brother should arise soon, and Lady Cocoton will require all the help she can get to dress for today's ceremony."  
  
"Qua- I mean, Zyanya, who is it?" Relena asked from the other room, her voice wafting through sweetly.  
  
"It is Duo's [1] sister..." Quatre replied numbly, still staring openly at the girl.  
  
"But... Duo's..." Relena said, walking from the bedroom and pausing as she took in their guest.  
  
The girl before them was dressed in head to toe blue; blue blouse and skirt adorned her body, the top of the blouse was cut to allow the very hint of her breasts to be seen, a blue headdress, that looked like bird feathers laced onto thin gold bands, sat atop of her head, and even the laces of her long sandals were a blue material. Her face was as clear of makeup or anything of the like as she possibly could have been as a young girl. One look was enough to tell them that she was probably the elder between she and Ahuítzolt.  
  
"Oh, I am very sorry, Lady Tzitzitlíni. I am Tetéo-Temacáliz, Ahuítzolt's sister. I was unable to attend the wedding ceremony yesterday, for I was traveling back from Texcóco, your homeland," she said with a low bow. "Your father and uncles send their greetings. Your cousin seems most overjoyed that Lady Cocoton and Ahuítzolt are enjoying one another's company so, and our union shall soon be settled as well."  
  
"Wait," Relena said, trying to get her head to stop pounding like a huge band drum. "You are Duo's sister, and yet, you're marrying Cocoton's brother?"  
  
"That is correct. Is there something the matter?" Tetéo asked, her face showing signs of obvious discomfort. "That is standard procedure between most ruling families of our people." She looked hopelessly to Quatre. "Have I offended our cousin somehow?"  
  
"No. No. Nothing like that. Tzitzi just had a bad night last night," the blond boy replied, placing a hand upon the other girl's arm. "She may feel better after a bath and clean clothes."  
  
"_Ayyo_ [2], that would make anyone feel better. The water should be hot enough for a comfortable bath. Lady Zyanya and I will just talk while you are away, Tzitzitlíni," Tetéo said, smiling happily as she took one of the many seats in the room and gestured for Quatre to do the same.  
  
Relena smiled in return, and all but ran at the thought of a hot bath and clean clothes. Hers were stained from the trip in the temple, and she hadn't remembered to change before she fell asleep. In fact, she didn't remember going to bed at all. The last thing she remembered was... Quatre's strong arms holding her as she cried and the warm feeling that it gave her. She felt her face flush as she noticed some clean clothes, a towel, rag, and soap sitting at the tub's edge.  
  
Duo woke up from his curled up position in the chair, stiff, a bit cold, and more tired than he had been the night before. He carefully moved his legs so he was sitting, and that was when he noticed the pelt that had been covering him. "How?" he asked, before realization hit him. Wufei must have done it before he went to bed. Well, at least the Chinese boy didn't hate him after his reaction last night.  
  
Shivering as he placed his bare feet on the cool tile, Duo picked up his bloodstained clothes from the day before, mentally taking a note to have them burned, or to do it himself. He never wanted to see the garments again in his life. Carefully, he pitched them into the fire pit at the one end of the room, and then proceeded to walk slowly into bedroom.  
  
He had expected to find Wufei asleep in the large, warm-looking bed, but wasn't very surprised to find the Chinese boy up and already practicing his katas. Silently, he watched the way that the muscles in his spouse's legs bunched and unfurled through every motion. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and the way the red beams hit the other boy made him seem as if he were on fire, or Fire itself. The image of a dragon popped into his mind, and Duo tried to stifle the chuckles that were threatening to bubble out of him. He was unsuccessful.  
  
"Is there something I can help you with, Maxwell?" Wufei asked, the irritation of being interrupted evident in his voice.  
  
"Not really," Duo replied nonchalantly, moving gracefully over towards the closet to gather clean clothes. "Just need to take a bath and get ready to start day two of this nightmare."  
  
"Is it really that disastrous being married to me?" the other asked, and if Duo didn't know any better, Wufei sounded... melancholy.  
  
"I dunno. You tell me. You had the huge hissy fit about it all day yesterday. You blamed me for this whole situation. So, you tell me if it's that bad," Duo said nastily, moving towards the bathroom, and shutting the thin door behind him.  
  
Wufei winced as the door slammed shut, and began cursing himself under his breath for being a fool. He had wanted to make peace with the American teen that was now his life-partner, at least while they were still stuck in this time, but he had only succeeded in making things worse. He was an idiot, and was stuck at an impasse at trying to make things better with Duo.  
  
The sound of knocking on the outer room's doors stopped him from berating himself any more, and he quickly walked into the other room. There was more than one person on the other side, requesting entrance, and knowing that this day was about to get much worse, Wufei called out that it was fine to open the door.  
  
He was surprised to see Treize, Zechs, Heero, Trowa, and Lord Huexotl staring back at him, and the look on the other men's faces showed him that they were just as caught off-guard as he was. The OZ general seemed to be going a bit red around the edges, while the tall blond at his side was glaring dangerously at his lover. Heero seemed ready to remark on something, but was stopped by a fleeting touch, one that would have been missed by another person, from Trowa. It was only Lord Huexotl who seemed as if he were going to faint.  
  
"May I help you gentlemen?" Wufei ground out, trying to sound polite.  
  
"L-lady Cocoton... You are... inappropriately attired to be around men," Lord Huexotl managed. Wufei glanced down at what he was wearing, and noticed that he was still in the blouse and loincloth he had put on after his bath.  
  
"I am... sorry," Wufei said, trying not to make a nasty face at that last word. "Excuse me while I get dressed. Duo is in the bath."  
  
Wufei quickly grabbed a random white skirt that he found in the closet, pulled it on over the loincloth, snatched up a brush from the bedside table that he saw and smoothed down his unruly hair, put on the sandals from the day before and returned to the outer room. He was surprised to find Relena, Quatre, Lady Ix Ykóki, and another woman, whom resembled the elegant queen, engaged in pleasantries.  
  
"Excuse me, all but Lady Cocoton are familiar with my daughter, Tetéo- Temacáliz," the Lady said. "She just arrived last night, after the banquet, and has good news. It seems that her betrothed is coming later this week to congratulate his sister on her nuptials, and then will be spending time with us to get used to his new family's realm."  
  
"B-brother?" Wufei said.  
  
"Yes, isn't that wonderful, Cocoton?" the younger woman exclaimed, smiling widely and embracing Wufei into a tight hug. "We will truly be sisters then." She released her new sister from the crushing hug and looked around the room. "Where is Ahuítzolt?"  
  
"He is bathing, Tetéo," her father explained. "Why don't you, your new cousins, and your mother take Cocoton to the formal dressing room to prepare for the ceremony, and will all meet you at the temple."  
  
"Yes, Father," she replied, making a strange display of kissing her fingers and then placing that hand flat upon the ground. "Come along, Cocoton. We have much to discuss."  
  
Sputtering, Wufei allowed himself to be gently led out of the room by the girl, while Relena and Quatre silently followed behind with Lady Ix Ykóki. He almost missed it as he turned his head forward, but he caught the faint blush that Relena got when Quatre's hand brushed against her own. Something clicked into place as he saw that, and a smirk graced his lips as he stopped fighting the gentle hand that propelled him forward. He knew how to get to Winner now...  
  
Duo begrudgingly pulled himself from the steaming tub, looking at the water wistfully as he began to dry off his body and hair. He wanted to stay in the water and just soak, letting his troubles and anxiety drain with liquid through a tiny hole in the bottom of the basin. He was pulled from his musings by the familiar voices in the outermost room. Quickly, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked through the apartment to see whom his visitors where.  
  
He barely caught a glimpse of Wufei being led out of the room by his mother, a girl who looked a lot like his mother all in blue, Quatre, and Relena. He did, however, notice the look that passed between the last two as their hands grazed one another, and he had to smirk.  
  
"It's nice to see everyone getting along so well," he muttered, stepping out into the sitting room, and noticing his father and 'cousins' where there talking amongst themselves. "Good morning, Father," he said cheerfully, slipping into one of his many masks to make it through the day.  
  
"Ah, Ahuítzolt, how are you today?" asked Huexotl, standing up and closing the distance between him and Duo. He wrapped the boy into a light embrace and then turned to face the other four men in the room.  
  
"I've been better," Duo replied, moving away from the man who was invading his personal space. The other four understood what he was doing, for they felt the same way. No one was allowed within the boundaries they had set up around themselves except for those they had given permission, and Lord Huexotl was far too affectionate with his son and nephews for their tastes. Not to mention that the man was still a stranger to them, whether he believed them family or no.  
  
Treize chose that time to step forward, and keep the other's movement out of mind. "So, Uncle, where is this elaborate costume that we are to dress our cousin in?"  
  
"Ahh, yes, I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me, Chimáli." The lord clapped his hands and in stepped two slaves, carrying a red leather mantle that looked like it would barely graze the middle of Duo's thighs. Then, in came another boy carrying soft, fawn colored sandals with long red straps. And lastly, in came another slave, carrying a large headdress, nearly a meter high, made of soft red macaw feathers, laced with the signature gold bands that the others had become accustomed to.  
  
"This is what you will be attired in, my son. It is quite similar to what I will be wearing, but the headdress is much smaller. You should be grateful that I convinced your mother that the larger headdress was not necessary," the Reverend Speaker said, smiling widely at his son, showing all of his dazzling, white teeth, and winking at the others.  
  
"Th-this is the small one?" Duo choked out.  
  
"Ah, yes, well you will see at the ceremony. Now, I must be off to my own quarters to get dressed. Your mother should come back with the ceremonial jewelry that you will wear." He placed one hand upon Duo's shoulder while the other was placed upon Heero's. "Take care of him, Xibalbá. I will see the rest of you later." He left in a flourish, the slaves dropping to kiss the earth as the man left.  
  
Duo just stared at the slaves, appalled at the idea that he would again have to be dressed by other people, instead of himself, but one look at the outrageous outfit made him calm down.  
  
"So, ok, I don't think I caught everyone's new names. Anyone else know?" Duo asked, trying his best to ignore the four slaves that were looking at him with near adulation.  
  
"I am Chimáli. Zechs is Mixtli. Heero is Xibalbá. Trowa... you are what?" Treize asked, amused that he had actually missed something.  
  
"Xochitl. I've noticed that if I am quiet, everyone will ignore me. Not much different than sneaking into OZ ranks, truthfully," the quiet boy said, his visible eye twinkling in mirth.  
  
"Ah, good point, Mr. Barton. I will have to make sure that Lady Une is aware of whom you are the next time you try to become a recruit," Treize retorted, fighting the twitching at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Ok, so, um, now that we all know that Une's a bit... unobservant, and Tro's the man at undercover, someone care to tell me who in the HELL was that other chick?" Duo asked, feeling a bit nervous about standing around in nothing but a towel. He quickly walked into the bedroom, rummaged around in the closet for a clean loincloth, switched it for the towel, and returned to the main room.  
  
"Evidently, she is your older sister, Tetéo-Temacáliz, and the betrothed to... Lady Cocoton's brother, Lord Pactli," Zechs said, taking the mantle from two of the slaves and approaching Duo. "How were you going to do your hair today?"  
  
"Braid it, like always... But.... Huh? That girl's my sister, and she's marrying 'Fei's brother? What?"  
  
"Common practice to keep peace treaties valid. They are only related through marriage. It isn't... incest," Heero deadpanned, earning himself a glare from Duo.  
  
"Whatever. It's creepy. So... I guess we should get this day over with, eh? You know, I think I'd like to be dressed before 'mommy' comes in and sees me nearly naked."  
  
That earned a few snickers from the older men. "Really, Maxwell, you still say mommy?" Zechs asked, trying to hide the smile that was cracking his neutral mask. He wished he had never said anything after receiving glares from both Heero and Trowa that had made other men die of fright. "O-kay, well, shall we then?" he inquired in a slightly uncomfortable voice.  
  
"We'll do it," Heero said, signaling for two slaves to take the mantle from Zechs and follow him and Trowa into the bedroom, dragging the scowling Duo along with him.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Zechs asked when the three younger men had left, staring at Treize, his confusion evident.  
  
"Maxwell is an orphan. He never had parents before. This must be a trying ordeal for him," Treize mused.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"A good warrior always knows his enemy. I learned that after fighting Chang the first time."  
  
"Oh? Really? And is that how you are close enough to the boy to call him Dragon, even though it pisses off Maxwell?"  
  
"I wouldn't call it...close. We share a begrudging respect for one another. Although, I must admit, it's amusing to see Maxwell's attraction to Chang take shape," the general said, smirking.  
  
"Yes, that was... interesting to see, to say the very least," replied Zechs, running a hand through his long blond hair.  
  
A knock on the door caught both men's attention and Treize walked over. "Yes?"  
  
"Milords, Lady Ix Ykóki is here to see Prince Ahuítzolt-Duo," one of the guards outside the room said.  
  
"Yes, yes. I am here. Now, let me in to see my son," the queen said, pushing the man out of her way as the door opened. "Ahuítzolt, where are you?"  
  
"He is getting dressed, Lady Ix Ykóki," Treize said, wondering what had put the normally gentle woman into such a show of passion.  
  
"Good, I will see him now," she said, sweeping past both men, making her way to the bedroom, and pushing both Heero and Trowa out.  
  
The pilots both came out, eyebrows raised in questioning looks, and Heero fixed a glare at the blond OZ lieutenant, who was snickering. "Wonder..." snicker "what" snort "got her in such a mood." He snickered again. Three identical glares made the blond sober up fairly quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother. He... She was rather unhappy. There was nothing I could do about it. I slept out in the sitting room," Duo said, his voice carrying from the other room.  
  
"Ahuítzolt, it is your duty to have an heir. Many, if the Gods are willing. Solve this problem with Cocoton. Now," Lady Ix Ykóki said, breezing out of the bedchamber, scowling and ignoring the inquisitive looks the other men were giving her. "Mixtli, talk some sense into your cousin. Tell him his duty. I have run out of patience. Between his stubbornness and Cocoton's down right refusal, I am out of options and I will have to talk to Huexotl about this problem."  
  
"Really, Mother, I don't need you to talk to anyone else about... the problems I am having with my wife," Duo said from the doorway, scowling in his red costume and full gold jewelry.  
  
"Then fix it," she said, leaving the room much in the same manner she had arrived.  
  
"Problems?" asked Treize, turning his full attention to the steaming teen before him.  
  
"One more word, Khushrenada, and they will find your body in many, many, many tiny pieces," Duo snarled, shutting the door that joined the bedchamber and the sitting room.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting thing to walk in on," said Lord Huexotl from the outer door's entrance. All five men turned to face the Reverend Speaker, who looked as if he were both amused and annoyed at the same time. "Ahuítzolt, you will... fix... this problem... with Cocoton later today. That is not a request. Now, let's go."  
  
The walk to the temple was a short one, and silent to boot. Duo's group met up with Wufei, Quatre, Relena, Tetéo, and Lady Ix Ykóki outside of the palace and took the back way to their destination, to avoid being crushed by the people who were gathering around the large structure and the other nobles, who were being carried in litters.  
  
"Why are they being carried in litters, and you are walking, Your Majesties?" Relena asked.  
  
"Well, some are ladies who are with child. Others are rather elderly nobles. The rest... well, they would prefer not to walk," said Ix Ykóki, trying to sound diplomatic about the rest of the nobility.  
  
"You are too kind, Evening Star... Tzitzitlíni, the rest are lazy and think they are better than the rest of the people here. I walk because I find no need to be carried, and since no one is breeding at the moment," replied Huexotl, shooting a dark look at Duo and Wufei, "I have decided that the exercise will benefit all parties concerned."  
  
"Oh," Relena replied, looking at Quatre and then Wufei, who was blushing and scowling simultaneously.  
  
Wufei looked ahead, silently cursing everyone, and everything, around him, and followed the Reverend Speaker and his queen up the many stairs up to the top of the temple. He could feel Duo walking directly behind him, much to his annoyance. He'd never been able to accurately feel the presence of any of the other pilots, let alone Duo, until the kiss. After that, he knew every time when Duo was near him. It was like tiny electric sparks passed through his body at the other's existence. And it bothered him.  
  
If there was nothing else that Wufei cherished more, it was his privacy. But since arriving in this bloody odd time, it felt as if the braided pilot had stolen his privacy, his life, and his very soul. While most of his being screamed out to rebel, to strike out at the nearest person who condescended to him, another, very small, part of him seemed to almost relish the fact that his destiny was now intertwined with Duo.  
  
He shook himself from those disturbing thoughts, and looked up into worried violet eyes. "Are you ok, 'Fei?" Duo asked quietly. "You look kinda... pale."  
  
"I am fine, Maxwell," he ground out, being careful to not catch anyone else's attention.  
  
Before anyone else could speak, another strange man joined the group of nobles upon the top of the temple. This one was decked out in an odd blue attire, made of cotton, with a blue headdress, a gold labret in the shape of a snake sticking out from his lip, golden nose plugs showing, and large golden hoops dangling from his ears. He smiled, and Duo's blood ran cold. He didn't like him, and stiffened as the man turned his gaze to him and Wufei.  
  
"Ahh, Lord Huexotl. I see that Prince Ahuítzolt and Princess Cocoton are here to oversee the ceremony themselves. How fortunate for our sacrifices," he said, smiling once more, and Duo could feel all four other pilots, Relena, Treize, and Zechs stiffen in response.  
  
"Welcome, Ciuacóatl [3]. It is nice to see our High Treasurer here on this very beautiful day," Huexotl replied, seeming to almost grimace through the smile plastered on his face.  
  
"As if any soul in all of Tenochtítlan would miss this day for the world," the greasy man replied, turning to look at the newlyweds. "And how are you, your highnesses? Enjoying your new lives with one another?"  
  
"We are fine, thank you," replied Duo, using the most no-nonsense voice anyone, living or dead, had ever heard him use. "And yourself?"  
  
"Fine, fine, my prince," Ciuacóatl said, laughing. "You are as curt as ever. That is what I like about you. You allow no measure for those you have no patience for. Well, I shall go to the other side. I do not actually enjoy watching the blood sacrifices." With that, the man seemed to slither away, like the snake ornament he wore.  
  
"Watch him later," Duo whispered to Heero, who nodded and continued to look out at the large crowd beneath them.  
  
Treize tried hard to swallow a snort at Duo's reaction, and ended up failing miserably. Zechs turned to look at the ginger-haired man, and gave him a puzzled look. "What?" he whispered.  
  
"It seems as if our dear "Prince Ahuítzolt" is coming nicely into his princely duties," the OZ general murmured, trying his best not to snort once more.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Did you see what he just did with Yuy? It was all but classic. He seems to be adjusting to his role quite well." Treize looked at the Chinese boy standing next to Duo and sighed. "Although, judging from the way that Chang has his fists clenched, I'd say he was having trouble."  
  
"Wouldn't you?" Quatre hissed, glaring at the two older men. "At least you and Zechs still look like men. Wufei and I are forced to dress like women, and for Allah's sake, he has to appear demure! Now, why don't you two shut up so we can get this horror over with." He turned around to face the priests that had just emerged up the stairs, and grimaced. This didn't feel right, and the pounding in his heart told him that he wasn't the only one who felt that way.  
  
The head priest of Tonatíu, Cozcatl, appeared before a raised dais in the center of the temple's flat roof, raised a hand, signaling for the other priests to join him and to begin playing the drums, wind instruments and other musical items each one possessed. "Welcome to this glorious occasion. The Gods have blessed our people by joining the beautiful Princess Cocoton with our own Prince Ahuítzolt last night. Now, it is our duty to pay homage to their blessings with the appropriate sacrifice. Bring them!"  
  
He raised his hands, and suddenly, the sound of many pounding feet carried from the plaza below. Duo looked to see what was making that noise, and saw many men, all of whom looked like military men, escorting others ahead of them. The people being escorted were frightened, Duo could tell from where he was, and a few were silently crying as they were forced to march up the temple stairs. And that was when it hit him. They were going to sacrifice humans for this abomination.  
  
**Notes:**  
**[1]** Duo's name – Duo's full name is Ahuítzolt-Duo. His more common name would be seen as a nickname, and hence, those closest to him, or with his permission, were allowed to call him that. Since his sister, Tetéo, hasn't said anything to either Quatre or Relena about their usage, she will have assumed that he has given them the liberty.   
**[2]** Ayyo – This is a saying that is paired with many other words in the ancient Aztec language. It can mean many things, but I used it to mean something akin to "Ah" or "Oh".   
**[3]** In the book that I am using as a reference, Aztec by Gary Jennings, the name of the High Treasurer was Ciuacóatl, meaning the Snake Woman, and he was wearing pretty much the same thing, with a few differences. All High Treasurers in Aztecan Mexico were called Snake Woman. (snorts) Something about women and snakes grasping onto treasure tightly. 


	6. Ch 6 Blessing The Happy Union Part 2

**Title:** The Perfect Plan   
**Author:** Makoto Sagara   
**Archive:** foreverfandom.net, Le Ciel Place, Ventilation Shaft, wufeiduo.net, and Jadeduo's site; anywhere else, please ask.   
**Category:** AU, Drama   
**Rating:** R   
**Pairings:** 13x6, 2x5, and the others are a surprise! Like I would tell you this early!   
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst, gore, primitive sacrifice  
  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy.   
  
**Author's Notes:** Grrrrrrrrrrr. The last chapter was so hard to actually get finished. I had been staring at the same nine pages for four days straight, but thanks to working with Jo-chan on STG6 (which is finally done, folks!), my brain woke up enough to give me the ending of the chapter. So, let's all thank Jo-chan by inflating her ego even more. We know we love her! snickers Also, this chapter will not be for the faint of heart. I've been reading a lot on ritual sacrifices, so expect my detail to be better than it was in chapter three, meaning MORE blood and gore.  
  
**Chapter Six: Blessing the Happy Union! (Part 2)**  
  
Nothing that any of the group of eight time travelers had seen before this day could have prepared them for the ceremony. As soon as the first willing offering had stepped onto the platform, Relena felt ill. The man was walking straight, and he had no chains or ropes around his wrists. In fact, he seemed as if he were at peace with himself, and that he was looking forward to whatever they were going to be doing, and he didn't seem to mind that he was as naked as the day he was born.  
  
Relena blushed and turned her head to avoid the man's exposed, nude body, only to find that her brother was standing directly behind her. "Milliardo..." she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, keeping himself from cringing at the long unused name.  
  
"Do I have to watch this?"  
  
"Lady Tzitzitlíni, are you alright?" Lady Ix Ykóki inquired, her face full of concern for the younger woman.  
  
"I am fine, Lady Evening Star," Relena replied, straightening her back and staring ahead as the man was laid upon the raised dais. She took a quick count of how many other 'offerings' were going to be given to the newly married couple and came up with the rather disturbing number of seven. She knew that she wouldn't be able to watch more than was necessary, and reached out one small, trembling hand to Zechs, who squeezed it gently, and the other to Quatre, who did the same. Somehow, that made it a bit more bearable.  
  
The head priest, Cozcatl, raised his hands, holding his obsidian dagger high in the air and making his filthy, blood-caked, black robes fall down his arms, exposing his dirty, unwashed arms and elbows, while his fellow, and equally disgustingly foul, priests began chanting over the music that played still. The sight was enough to make everyone suppress a shudder.  
  
Relena could have sworn she heard Duo mutter, "I've seen cleaner people who lived on the streets of L2," and that Wufei snorted at the braided man's comment. Before she could say anything in reply, the priest's arms swooped down as fast as any mobile doll could move and buried the knife's blade up to the hilt in the man's chest.  
  
There was no sound, except for a small, quiet gargle of air as it escaped from the victim's mouth and nose. He didn't cry out in pain, nor did his facial expression change from the calm serenity that he had worn before being stabbed. The girl felt her vision swim as the knife was pulled out of the man's chest cavity, and his bright crimson blood nearly gushed from the wound, spilling down his sides, onto the dais, and on the platform, pooling quickly.  
  
What happened next, Relena couldn't have imagined it in her wildest dreams. The priest cut two deep and jagged lines across the man's chest, pulled his ribcage apart, and ripped the still beating, purple, blue, and red heart out. The young blonde's head spun and she felt the need to be ill as the muscle continued to try pumping blood to the disconnected body underneath it. Then, before she could blink, the heart was smashed and rubbed into a fairly nice sized sculpture of a man and woman, holding hands.  
  
The priest unrelentingly mashed the red organ until it was nothing but pulp in his hands, and then turned to face the crowd. "Tonatíu has blessed our Prince and Princess on this, the first day of their marriage, and has sealed the bond between our nation and that of Texcóco. Let us rejoice," he shouted, his face a frenzied mask of blood, glazed over eyes, and putrid mouth with blackened teeth.  
  
It was after seeing that that Relena gave into to her warring body, and promptly fainted. Luckily, Quatre and Zechs caught her before she hit her head on the heated limestone temple's level top. She missed how the body was carefully carried off by two of the guards and promptly replaced by the second victim, who was less calm than the first one had been, but much calmer than he'd been when he was lead to the temple grounds.  
  
Quatre took Relena's limp body from Zechs, ignoring the looks he received from the other two women. He took a quick look at the couple in front of him, and could tell from just the way they were standing that they were going to be ill, or worse. He didn't need to reach out with his special ability to feel the tension in the other four pilots, nor did he care to. His whole attention was concentrated on the unconscious girl in his arms, but he managed to catch Heero leaning over to Trowa and whispering about recon outside of the city, and Duo's nod as they asked him about it. He also managed to hear Duo's whisper.  
  
"Everyone meet in mine and Wufei's room as soon as possible. We need to talk," the braided boy said, turning back around to watch, his voice oddly devoid of any emotion.  
  
Then, the blond boy turned to the queen. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I think I should take Lady Tzitzitlíni to our room. It seems my cousin was not feeling well this morning before she came to the... ceremony," he whispered, readjusting Relena's slight body into a more comfortable position.  
  
The lady started, taking in the limp form of the girl. "Oh, dear... Would you like a guard to carry her back? I am sure..."  
  
"Yes, that would be nice."  
  
Lady Ix Ykóki flicked a hand and a guard appeared, took Relena from Quatre, and started down the back stairs of the platform, off towards the palace. Quatre followed closely behind, still fighting the wave of nausea that was rising from the pit of his stomach. He knew that he still had time to get control of himself, and possibly Relena, before the meeting. And for that, he was grateful.  
  
Heero and Trowa gratefully left the city's crowded plaza, slinking down the back stairs they had used to climb the temple, and blending in with most of the nobles. Both boys had been raised to be killers, but there were no real unnecessary deaths in their pasts, unless one counted the encounter with General Noventa. But what they had just witnessed was... senseless.  
  
After stopping a citizen of the city, Trowa led the way across one of the three bridges that left the city, and they walked, in quiet companionship, towards the jungle area that they were in the day before. Trowa found it odd with the way they had so quickly adjusted to the strange surroundings, although certain actions from his fellow cohorts told him that it wasn't a smooth transition in the least. Hell, if he was honest with himself, he, Heero, Treize and Zechs seemed to be the only ones not bordering on murder or insanity at that point.  
  
A few kilometers from the city, a wide expanse of forest cropped up; leaving the boys with the distinct impression they were headed in the right direction. Trowa looked over at Heero, who nodded, his dark brown hair slipping from the gold band on his forehead and into his eyes. Carefully, they both checked for anything they might use as weapons once they entered the dense foliage, and picked up a few fallen tree branches that were just about right. Neither boy was trained in hand-to-hand combat like Wufei was, but they could hold their own. Besides, with three-foot long branches, they were more than prepared.  
  
With a nod to one another, both teens slipped into the jungle, keeping an eye out for the wild animals that they supposed were living in the active, and noisy, jungle. Trowa silently tried to classify as many of the species of plants, animals, bugs, and sounds that surrounded them. He missed the tree root before he almost tripped over it, but his training as an acrobat saved him from falling on his face. It was then he noticed the clearing.  
  
"Heero, I've found the clearing. The device is there as well."  
  
"Acknowledged," Heero said, his voice coming from his left.  
  
Trowa walked into the clearing, picked up the device and gave it a once over glance. He noticed that unlike the last time he'd seen it, the machine looked dull, as if it had been sitting there for more than the night it'd been left in the clearing. The metal was a muted grey, and the wires seemed to be caked in dirt. The crystals were also filthy looking, and Trowa couldn't tell what condition they were in. He'd almost touched the pink crystal that had started their adventure again, but Heero's voice stopped him.  
  
"Status?"  
  
"It's fine, although... It looks different."  
  
"How?" Heero stepped into the clearing behind Trowa and was surprised when the machine was shoved under his nose.  
  
"That is how."  
  
Heero scowled, accepted the device, and nodded. "We should head back now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Since everyone had agreed to meet back in the royal pair's room when they were all available, Duo and Wufei allowed themselves to be dragged off to the large banquet hall for a midday meal with the city's nobles. Relena and Quatre begged off, saying that Relena wasn't feeling well, which was quite true after watching many innocent men being slaughtered for a primitive God, and Quatre went with her to make sure his 'cousin' was alright. Treize and Zechs managed to avoid the banquet, mentioning going out to find something for their mothers.  
  
The two eldest of the group left the palace, traveling through the crowded merchant streets, watching as people made room for them as the passed by, and they smiled at the giggling girls they walked by.  
  
"Treize, don't you find it's odd that no one's even questioned the obvious difference in our behaviour from the real nobles?" Zechs asked, looking at the general before looking out for a small child that ran under his long legs.  
  
"I do, and I don't, Milliardo."  
  
"I asked you not to call me that anymore. I can't be him anymore," Zechs replied tiredly.  
  
"Who are you then? Are you my friend, Milliardo Peacecraft, who I knew when we were children? Or are you Zechs Marquise, my lieutenant and friend, who follows my orders and then gets upset with me after he obtains the revenge he asked me to help him get?" Treize said, stopping to look at the blond.  
  
"I... I don't know, Treize," said Zechs, looking at the wares that an old woman was peddling. "How much, mother [1], for the glass bottle?"  
  
"Only two cacao beans, Milord," the old woman rasped, smiling and revealing her toothless mouth.  
  
Zechs reached a hand to his hip to get the purse he'd tied there that morning, but he was too slow. Treize handed the woman two of the small, brown, wrinkled beans, and happily accepted the vase, handing it to the blond. "For your sister," he said. "From the both of us."  
  
"So this is how you make peace with me? Buy my sister gifts that I could have done just as easily?"  
  
"I suppose," Treize replied, walking towards one of the large attractions of the city's center. He stood in front of a wooden rack, piled with human skulls. "How bizarre is this?"  
  
"You know, the rest of Romefeller would laugh at you for your deep interest in the past, Khushrenada."  
  
"Yes, but most of them are only interested in their egos. I find it deeply interesting how they make the same mistakes that many fallen leaders made before them. Man is doomed to repeat history, but in order to avoid it, one must study the past and make exceptions."  
  
"And what is this lovely work of art called, Treize?"  
  
"Oh, the Aztecs referred to as The Tzompántli, or in plain tongue, The Skull Rack."  
  
"How... original," Zechs said dryly, turning from the grotesque display of conquest.  
  
"Well, this was only after they had partaken of the heart-flesh of the very bravest enemies that they would place his cleaned and dried skull on this rack. It was supposed to be a great honor for the fallen warrior. He was already going to be joining Tonatíu in the afterlife, what did he care about his lifeless corpse for?"  
  
"That is disgusting," Zechs hissed, glaring at Treize and considering lobbing the ginger-haired man with the bottle in his hand.  
  
"I never said it wasn't. I was merely observing the culture up close and personal. Is that so wrong?" He looked at the blond, who seemed to be a bit piqued. "Perhaps it is. Come on; let's look around more. I want to be able to give the others a good idea of the city when we go back for our 'chat'."  
  
"Only you would look forward to something like that. Didn't that spectacle disturb you at all?" Zechs looked at the older man, and had to stifle a sigh. "Treize! I'm speaking to you."  
  
"Zechs... Relax. While a waste of human life is something that I find disgusting, which is actually my main problem with the mobile dolls, these people actually feel that they are serving a greater purpose in the long run."  
  
"Like the human pilots of the mecha."  
  
"Exactly. Do you feel that a soldier who dies in battle is worthless? Has he committed a worthless sacrifice?"  
  
"Sometimes, I do feel that way, Treize."  
  
The ginger-haired man sighed, grabbing his lover's arm and turning him to face the many temples in the plaza. "Have you ever seen something so beautiful, made only by simple tools and the hands of man before?"  
  
"I've seen the Pyramids in Egypt," Zechs said, not removing his arm from the almost casual touch he was receiving.  
  
"That is different, Zechs. These were only built a few centuries ago. The Pyramids, as you saw them, were millennia old." Treize pointed to one of the temples. "See how the lines of that building are still fresh, like they were just hewed from the quarry? Erosion has hardly begun to work to destroy those lines. Although, according to history, Cortez will beat time to it."  
  
"You amaze me sometimes, even now. Only you would notice something like that." The blond looked around the square plaza and spotted a smaller, more intricately sculpted building. "What is that?"  
  
Treize walked over to the building Zechs had pointed out, and inadvertently pulled the blond with him. He leaned into the pictures on the friezes upon the structures surface, and a quiet, humble smile crossed his face. "It is the House of Song. It holds the musicians, dancers, chanters, and singers for the various rituals and 'parties' that are held during the Aztecan year."  
  
"Ah. Is there anything else of importance that we should see? The others might like to know more about the city. At least until we find a way back to our own time," Zechs said, finishing the last sentence in a whisper.  
  
"I believe there is. Let's look around some more, and I will educate you, my friend," Treize said, leading Zechs towards more buildings.  
  
Treize and Zechs stopped outside of the newly wedded couple's room, listening to the heated voices as they were exchanged. The general stopped Zechs' hand as it reached to try and open the door, and he shook his head when the blond gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Let them have their moment. They need it," he said.  
  
"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Zechs asked, feeling rather mischievous.  
  
Treize smiled widely and winked at his lover. "We listen, of course." He placed his ear against the door and signaled for Zechs to do the same.  
  
"... I'm tired of them yelling at me, Wufei," Duo said, the exasperation in his voice evident.  
  
"At least they bother to yell at you," Wufei raged. "They just give me pitying looks and tell me that 'all will be well soon'. Do you know how much I want to crush them all when they do that?"  
  
Duo sighed loudly. "Maybe we should just... tell them we have."  
  
"That would be a lie, oh Honest In'jun," Wufei said, snorting.  
  
"I know!" There was a pause, a shuffling of feet and rustling of fabric. "Just leave me alone, Wufei..."  
  
A tap on the Zechs' arm made the tall blond whirl around, in defense position. He shook Treize and sighed as he noticed the two smaller blonds in front of him. "Hello, Sister, Quatre. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better, now... Although, I never want to see something like that again in my life. I don't think I will be able to eat, ever again," Relena replied, giving the two men a weak smile.  
  
"Yes, after your beautiful display of intestinal fireworks, I doubt I will be eating for a while either," Quatre murmured, moving as Relena tried to swat him. "Total Pacifism, Your Majesty!"  
  
"Screw it, Winner! I'm going to kill you," she said, giggling and trying to chase after the blond boy.  
  
"Well, it seems those two are getting along rather well," Trowa said, smirking as he and Heero arrived, the infernal device that had trapped them in this time in the Wing pilot's hand.  
  
"I feel for him," Heero said, not really sounding very sorry or empathetic.  
  
"Really, Yuy. One would think you'd be grateful she's not trying to chase you around today," Treize said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, but I am," Heero replied, almost cheekily, much to the shock of everyone else, but Trowa, and then noticed what the problem was. "Status?"  
  
"Lovers' spat," Relena offered, smiling as all five men looked at her. "What? You know them better than I do. What do they normally do?"  
  
"Verbal altercation," Quatre offered, feeling a bit red around his ears. "We should really give them some privacy." His comment was unnecessary as the next few things that were said carried quite well through the doors.  
  
"You know, being married to you sucks," Duo shouted.  
  
"It's not fun for me either," Wufei snarled.  
  
"Or not," Quatre muttered, moving to knock on the door. "Duo, Wufei, we're all here. Are you two decent?"  
  
"Sure, Q-bean," Duo said, and the doors were opened by their guests, allowing everyone to see that Duo was sitting as far as humanly possible from Wufei and still be in the same room. The others took the rest of the chairs, while Relena decided to sit on the floor between her brother and Quatre.  
  
"So," Duo started, looking at the others, but avoiding Wufei. "Anything interesting?"  
  
"We found the device from the clearing. It seems to not be functional at the moment," Heero said, showing said device to the others.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Relena asked, looking at her brother first.  
  
"The papers didn't actually say what the great disaster was, per se, but there was mention that it was dangerous to touch the machine associated with it," Zechs said, trying to remember everything that he had read.  
  
"That is an understatement," Wufei snapped, glaring at the tall blond.  
  
"Okay, before we start to get into a fight, I have a concern. When we arrived here yesterday, we were automatically spotted and approached by natives. How can we understand them? I've never even learned to speak Spanish, let alone Ancient Aztec," Quatre said, trying to keep them all on the right path.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that I am the only who has bothered to study this part of the world and what little there is of the language. I'm surprised that we can understand them so clearly myself," Treize replied.  
  
Wufei glared, again, at the OZ general and secretly wished for his sword. "Tell us, Treize," he said the other man's name like it was a filthy thing, "what do you know about this hell hole we are currently in. And both you and Marquise are being very vague about those damned papers you found."  
  
"As I said, Chang," Zechs said, trying to stop another argument from occurring. He knew that Treize was willing to challenge the boy at any time, even while dressed as a woman. "The papers themselves were vague, not to mention in horrible shape. It seems that too many careless people had handled them before finding their way into the archives of Romefeller."  
  
"What about the actual device, Quatre?" Trowa spoke up. "You only said a few of your sisters gave it to you after a trip."  
  
"Well, Selene and Marcella only said that they were window shopping when they saw this in one of the shops. I think they said they were in... what used to be Panama in Central Latino America now. The man who sold it to them said he was an antiques broker. He also claimed that he got it after some odd inventor died and his children sold off his property. My sisters thought that I would like it, so they sent it to me," Quatre finished, feeling a bit drained.  
  
"Well, that sounds like a lot of nothing to go on," Duo said sarcastically, getting out of his chair, moving towards the window, and watching the happy people of the city bustle around. "Does anyone know anything about this place?"  
  
"The city is set up into blocks, if you don't count the main plaza. There are three roads, which lead north to another part of the island and a smaller city, west to a forest and out farther to another land, and then to yet another land, where Chang, Quatre, and Relena all seem to be from," Zechs offered, smiling as the others looked at him. "I asked around while Treize was showing me the major sites. Outside of the city, I'm just as blank as the rest of you."  
  
"West and south of the city," Trowa started, "is the jungle area we arrived in. It's fairly dense, full of wildlife and plants that I wouldn't trust. The clearing is about thirty or so meters inside the forest, and there seems to be a trail of sorts through the eastern and western borders. I don't know how far the western side reaches, nor did we stay to check out the eastern side very well either. We found the device and thought it best if we returned."  
  
"Exactly how far away is that jungle?" Wufei asked, looking at the banged boy.  
  
"Approximately half a kilometer from the western edge of the city," Heero replied, his face expressionless once more.  
  
"What is the actual culture like, outside of the blood sacrifices?" Relena asked, looking at Treize.  
  
"Their sun god is also their god of war... They do have wars fairly often, but enough men are conscripted from allies, far reaches of the country, and warriors that nobles in the cities don't actually have to fight, unless they want to make a career or something like that out of it," Treize said, his face scrunched up in a pensive expression. "There are quite a few nations that are friendly with this one, but just as many could be enemies.  
  
"Art, song, literature, story telling, and the like are all highly regarded. A person can dedicate his or her life to one of the arts and live very comfortably, on the Reverend Speaker's cacao beans as well. Scribes and word writers are normally men. The most educated are the nobles, while the middle classes are generally educated in the basics. If a boy in the middle class shows promise, a noble may send him to a higher school, but they usually don't do that.  
  
"They have slaves, as most of you have found out by now. Most are born into that class, unfortunately, but they can be freed by their owners and become members of the middle, working class." Treize stopped, still looking pensive. "I suppose that's all, except for the fact that they are polytheistic, the most important gods being Tonatíu and Tlaloc, the god of rain."  
  
Silence reigned throughout the large room, as everyone tried to digest the large amount of information dumped into their laps. No one wanted to be the first to speak after that, but someone had to speak, and fortunately, it was Treize again.  
  
"By the way, they consider being a human sacrifice as an honour. It's on par with dying in battle." He looked around the room, his face deadly serious. "Don't insult them about that. It's not the wisest thing to ever do."  
  
Before anyone else could respond, a knock sounded on the door. "Prince Ahuítzolt, Princess Cocoton, the evening meal is ready, and your presence is required. As is that of your retainers," a random guard said, sticking his head in the door.  
  
"Thank you," Duo muttered, straightening out his formal wear that he had yet to change out of, and he walked out of the room, not bothering to see if anyone else was following him.  
  
Much to everyone's surprise, they found that they were hungry, and while Relena only ate a small amount, due to her remaining queasiness, the men ate heartily, Duo being the one to officially dig in and devour anything in his line of sight. Wufei glared at the braided boy as he tore into the leg of some small bird, and the image of the first sacrifice's heart being ripped from his body popped into the Chinese boy's mind. He dropped the ear of corn in his hand and stood, making his way to get the hell out of the banquet hall.  
  
Duo scrunched up his face as he watched Wufei walk out, not saying anything to anyone, and shrugged. He figured that he'd find out soon enough, and he'd rather have a full stomach before he faced the Chinese teen that was his wife. He was just about to continue to decimate the fowl's leg when a not so gentle elbow connected with his rib cage. He looked up to find his sister glaring at him.  
  
"What?" he said, scowling at the interruption.  
  
"What is wrong with Cocoton, Ahuítzolt?" Tetéo asked.  
  
"Dunno... He, er, she's been moody all day. You saw her this morning," he replied, looking wistfully at the food on his plate and then looking up as Wufei's skirt disappeared through the door.  
  
"Have you not... consummated your bond with her?" she inquired quietly, trying to avoid anyone else joining in on their conversation.  
  
"Why does everyone keep harping on that?" he muttered, picking up a cloth to wipe his face. He then stood. "If everyone will excuse me, I will go and attend to... Cocoton. Good night," he said, walking as fast as he could without it being suspicious and getting the hell out of that banquet hall. He practically ran to the room he shared with Wufei and found the doors just closing. There was enough space between the portals for him to slip in unnoticed.  
  
"'Fei?" Duo said quietly, so as not to startle the temperamental Asian.  
  
"What, Maxwell?"  
  
"Why don't you ever call me Duo?"  
  
"Why must you insist on massacring my personal name?"  
  
"It's called a nickname. Didn't you ever have one before you met me?" Duo was really curious about that. None of the pilots had ever talked about what their lives had been like before they were dragged into the war, and they hadn't offered any reasons as to why they fought. Duo knew that everyone knew he was from L2, and so they all just assumed what he had lived like before his being recruited by Professor G, but he didn't really care what they thought. Not really, he kept telling himself.  
  
"No. Before I met you and your twittering, addled brain, I never had a nickname. My name is fine as it is," Wufei snapped.  
  
"Really, Lady Cocoton?" Duo was feeling a bit snappish himself, mostly for taking all this abuse from the Asian youth he had to spend so much time around. "You know, it's not my fault that all this happened, Wufei."  
  
"I understand that... Duo," Wufei bit out. "That still does not make this situation any more desirable."  
  
Duo let out a frustrated breath. "Okay, we had this fight last night. Neither of us is happy with the current... problem. Why did you leave dinner early?"  
  
Wufei remained silent, instead opting to move over to one of the large windows to watch the last remnants of the sun as it set. The sky was a beautiful mixture of warm reds, oranges and pinks, and cool blues, purples, and blacks that signaled the end of another long day.  
  
The silent treatment that the other boy was giving him was slowly pissing Duo off. He had had enough. "Fine! Don't fucking answer me, you condescending, self-righteous, pompous, pain in the ass, holier-than-thou PRICK!"  
  
"Just because I don't find the need to use as many words to annoy others, that doesn't mean that I'm ignoring you, you mouthy bastard!"  
  
Duo blinked, dazed by the fact that Wufei had called him a bastard. "What did you just say?"  
  
"Did I use too many big words, Maxwell? Leave me alone, before I find something to jam into your larynx," Wufei snarled. "Just shut up!"  
  
Duo made a move towards the snarling Chinese boy, fists curled and muscles taunt, but he was cut short by a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to find Quatre there, slowly shaking his head.  
  
"Q, where did you come from?" Duo asked, feeling a bit lost as he saw the sad expression in the blond boy's light blue eyes.  
  
"Well, Miss Relena was worried about Wufei when he left so suddenly, and I must admit I was too. So, we came to see how things were. We could hear you two arguing down the hall. I managed to get one of the guards to open the doors, and this is how I find you both," Quatre muttered, sitting down in the nearest chair. Duo looked around and saw the blonde girl standing by the doors, her blue eyes nearly the size of saucers.  
  
"Well, it is nice to see that the rest of our company is still alive, is it not, Zechs?" Treize said from the door, his arms crossed his chest while smirking.  
  
"Of course, Treize," Zechs replied, coming into the room and moving Relena over to a chair. "Are you alright, Relena?"  
  
"Oh, yes, fine," replied the girl, shaking her head and smiling weakly. "I just wasn't... ready for a full meal like that."  
  
"All we're missing is the Perfect Soldier and his Clown friend," Duo retorted, sitting down on a footstool near him.  
  
"You say something, Duo?" Heero said, waltzing in with Trowa behind him. "You left the door open."  
  
All eyes latched onto the entering pair, and the device that the Wing pilot had in his hands. Both boys took available seats and Heero placed the device on the floor. "We have yet to make it work," he replied.  
  
Duo walked over to it and looked it over. "Well," he started, pointing to one of the pink crystals. "I pressed this and then that white light popped up. Did you try that?"  
  
Trowa gave Duo a 'do you really think we are that dumb' look and sighed. "Yes, but to no avail."  
  
The braided teen racked his brain for what he did with the machine before the light engulfed them. "I can't remember how to get it to work," he muttered sadly, playing with the pink crystals a bit. Nothing happened, and he felt depressed again.  
  
Quatre yawned, and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't aware of how tired I am." Duo looked up to see Relena move to stand next to the blond boy.  
  
"Well, we did have to wake up pretty early this morning," she said playfully. Quatre smiled in reply.  
  
"Yes, Lady Tetéo is rather persuasive," he retorted, standing. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night."  
  
Treize stood as well. "I think we should all get some sleep and try to tackle this problem in the morning. Maybe then we can remember how the device worked in the first place," he said, looking at his blond lover and gesturing to the man's sister with his head.  
  
"Yes, that sounds best," Zechs replied, walking over to his sister. "Good night, Relena." He placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek and walked out of the room, Treize mimicking his behaviour as he left the room.  
  
Duo smiled as Relena's hand flew to her cheek. "Good night," she muttered at the retreating men. "Okay, I'm tired myself." She nearly floated out of the room, Quatre following her while shaking his head.  
  
Heero stood and walked over to Duo, leaning in close to whisper in the boy's ear. "Apologize."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Just apologize. You didn't mean it anyway."  
  
"What are you talking about, Heero?"  
  
"I know you, and you put both feet in your mouth, didn't you?"  
  
Duo scratched his head, blushing a little. "Yeah, might've."  
  
"Then apologize." He stood up straight and looked at Trowa, who smirked and moved over to the window to stand next to Wufei.  
  
"You know, Chang, I hope your foot tastes really good right now," he replied before walking out of the room without a second glance at the room's occupants. Heero snatched the device back from Duo and heading to follow the other teen.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, Duo, Wufei."  
  
"Night, 'Ro," Duo said happily before leaving the room to go bathe and change. He'd been in the same hot, heavy, and encumbering formal clothes all day, and would love nothing better than just to burn this as well, even if it had nothing on it, unlike his wedding outfit.  
  
He stopped in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in another polished copper mirror. "What's wrong with me?" he muttered sadly, taking the headdress off and tossing it to the floor. His head felt better already. That damned thing was heavy with all the gold interlaced with the feathers. Next to go was the heavy leather mantle. Then, he undid the leather sandals, sighing as his calves had all the blood rush back into them. He made a mental note to not have Heero help him tie the damned things again.  
  
He looked back in the mirror, and saw his braid still hanging over his shoulder, the beads and feathers wound intricately in the strands. How Trowa had managed it, Duo never asked, but he was going to try and remember to ask him later. Looking again, he remembered seeing feathers in Wufei's hair as well.  
  
Just thinking about the Chinese teen made Duo feel bad. He'd said a few things he had never wanted to, but at the time, it had felt so good to tell him off. In fact, he had been wanting to do that for a while, but...  
  
Sighing, Duo knew he had to make peace, and he had better just get it over with. Steeling himself for another confrontation, he walked through the bedroom, only to stop in the doorway to the sitting room. Wufei was sitting at the vanity-like table in the main room, pulling the jewels, beads, and feathers from his hair. The almost hypnotically serene look on the normally scowling boy took Duo's breath away. The sudden need to kiss the other boy again hit Duo with a force so strong that he nearly fell. Gathering what was left of his courage, Duo slowly made his way into the largest room in the apartment.  
  
**Notes:   
[1]** Mother – This is a title that you use to address older women with. Usually only used in old European families, I thought that with Treize and Zechs' upbringing, they would know that and use it.

**A/N 2:** Chapter 7 will be left off of ff.net for the very fact that it's nothing but pure yaoi-lemon filled. If you are looking for this chapter, you should look on my site or www.foreverfandom.net. That is all that I can say here. ;;;


	7. Ch 8 After Shocks

**Title:** The Perfect Plan   
**Author:** Makoto Sagara   
**Category:** AU, Drama   
**Rating:** R   
**Pairings:** 13x6, 2x5, 3x1, 4 plus R plus 4   
**Warnings:** Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst  
  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy.   
  
**Author's Notes:** Heh, (blushes) Er, last chapter... Never wrote anything with kinky sex before, and I have no idea where it came from. But I happen to think that it was a lot of fun... It even inspired a few of my friends to write PWP smut... (Purrs) Smut's the best.   
**_P.S. to my readers:_** Chapter 7 was nothing but pure smut, so you can't find it here. If you're interested, and I know you are, in reading it go to www. afallenangel. net / makotosagara/ frames/ fanfiction. html (Just take out the spaces)  
  
**Dedication:** To Leela – I will make you like Relena. I swear it!  
  
**Chapter Eight: After Shocks**  
  
Duo woke up before Wufei, and gently pulled away from him, just watching the Chinese teen as he slept. The sun was shining directly through the window of their bedchamber and, in turn, was lighting up every contour of the sleeping boy's body. Duo felt a stirring in his groin as he looked at Wufei, but also, he felt a bit apprehensive of the other boy waking up. Last night had been amazing for Duo, but he wasn't sure if Wufei would feel the same way when he woke up.  
  
Gradually, Duo lifted one hand and ran it affectionately down Wufei's jaw line, caressing the slender neck and moving down to the pointy shoulders and collarbone. He didn't stop when the other boy started to rouse. He needed to know what Wufei's reaction was going to be if they had to continue as man and... wife. In fact, he was smiling when his lover cracked open an eye.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei whispered hoarsely, a hand reaching out to still the one on his arm.  
  
Duo nodded, leaning in to place a kiss on Wufei's lips. "Yes, 'Fei, it's me," he said, pulling away to look at the boy beside him once more.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Duo blinked, looking around. "Um, same place as yesterday."  
  
"So, it wasn't a dream?"  
  
"No..." Duo sat up and stared at Wufei. "Why?"  
  
"Good," Wufei breathed, pulling Duo down to him with a hungry kiss that tore a moan from the American. Duo responded by running a hand down to Wufei's chest, tweaking the first nipple he came into contact with. Wufei moaned, and Duo took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Wufei's mouth, teasing the other's tongue into action.  
  
After a few breathless moments, Duo pulled away, his face flushed and his cock fully aroused. "'Fei," he panted, his eyes only opened halfway.  
  
"Mm?" Wufei managed, running his hands in the free locks of Duo's hair.  
  
"Want you," Duo purred, leaning down to nip, kiss, and suck at Wufei's exposed neck. Wufei moaned in response, wrapping one of his legs around Duo's waist and thrusting negligently up a bit. "Uhn, 'Fei..."  
  
A sudden, loud, and commanding knock on the outer door broke the two from their intimate embrace and Duo groaned. He kissed Wufei shortly before getting out of the bed, snatching a robe-looking garment from the closet, putting it on, and stalking through the large apartment to the door. He listened to the voices on the other side before deciding it would be best to answer himself. "Yes?" he snapped.  
  
"Ahuítzolt? Are things all right with you and Cocoton? One of the guards said he heard screaming coming from in here last night," Lord Huexotl said from the other side.  
  
"Things are fine... Father," Duo said, hesitating a bit on the last word. The door opened a crack and Duo took a step back as the older man came in and looked around.  
  
"Are you certain? Where is my newest daughter?"  
  
"She... is in the bath. Last night was a bit... new for us both," Duo replied, his ears burning in remembrance.  
  
"So, you have consummated your marriage then?" The lord looked almost ecstatic as he spoke, and Duo could almost see his plans for many grandchildren already rolling through his head.  
  
"Er, yes, we have."  
  
"Terrific. I will have your mother and sister come and pamper Cocoton today. Your cousins, you, and I will drink tonight. Cocoton's brother, Cuitláhuac [1], will be arriving later this evening. This news will make the evening meal a most enjoyable one." Lord Huexotl smiled before grabbing Duo into a large hug. "I will allow you and your lovely bride to stay in your apartment until lunch. Then, I'm afraid, you must show, if only for state matters. After that, I have to part you from her again for dealing with the war council and such. Cocoton will then spend the day with Tetéo and your mother. You will see her again at the evening meal, and afterwards, your cousins, Cuitláhuac, and we will drink until it is time to retire."  
  
Duo barely managed to control the grimace that he was feeling as Huexotl told him of his full day after lunch, but the thought of a lazy morning with Wufei was wonderful. "What about the morning meal, Father?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot. Send one of your boys to the kitchens when they arrive. From now on, they will be staying in the alcove over there," Huexotl said, pointing to a door on the far side of the room. "Well, what are you standing here for, boy? Go deal with your wife." The lord smiled once more before exiting, and the doors snapped closed behind him. Duo sighed in relief as he and Wufei were left alone again.  
  
"'Fei?" he called, walking back into the bedroom, and finding it empty. He walked into the bathing room, and was mildly surprised to find the other boy in the large tub. "Already trying to clean off?"  
  
Wufei looked up with a mildly annoyed look. "I am sore all over from last night's... coupling," he said.  
  
Duo shed off the robe and climbed into sit next to Wufei on the bench. "Well, we have all morning to lie about. Is there anything you want to do?"  
  
"We do? Why?"  
  
"It seems that the... man who says he's my dad is rather happy about the sounds coming from in here last night. 'Fei, you're really noisy." Duo smiled lecherously, and ran a wet hand down Wufei's shoulder and arm slowly.  
  
"You didn't seem to be bothered by it last night," Wufei said sardonically, moving away from Duo as much as he could.  
  
Duo licked his lips and scooted next to the Chinese teen. "I wasn't... and I'm not. In fact..."  
  
-------  
  
Relena and Quatre walked from their room into the large banquet room, finding it empty. The traces of last night's meal were scrubbed clean, and nothing remained except for the table and the cushions around the large wooden monstrosity. Quatre turned to his newest friend with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Now what?" he asked, feeling rather silly with just standing in the doorway of the empty room.  
  
Relena blushed a bit and shrugged. "Well, I have no idea. There must be a smaller room where the normal inhabitants of the palace take their meals together. This can't be the only room."  
  
"You're right, but the question of the moment is where can we find that room?" Quatre said, looking up and down the large corridors.  
  
"Things can't be that different from the palace in Texcóco, dear cousins," Tetéo-Temacáliz said, her clear, pleasant voice carrying down from the hall as she approached. She sounded very happy at that moment.  
  
Relena smiled in response. "Forgive us, cousin, we have just not traveled this palace unescorted," she said politely, looking the older girl over minutely.  
  
Tetéo's smile grew larger. "Ah, then perhaps I shall be the first one to tell you of the good news?"  
  
Quatre and Relena shared a look on incredulous disbelief, before Quatre smiled wanly and asked the question both blonds had been thinking. "Good news?"  
  
"Why, Zyanya, Duo and Cocoton have... been properly married as of last night," the princess said, grabbing both of her new cousins in a large embrace. "Isn't that wonderful news?"  
  
Relena snickered a bit, pulling away and turning so neither of her companions could see her as she silently rejoiced. "That is absolutely terrific to hear, Tetéo. We should go see Cocoton as soon as possible," she said after a few moments.  
  
Quatre pulled away from his friend's sister and dragged Relena off a ways down the hall. "What are you thinking, Princess?" he hissed.  
  
"Why, Zyanya, I was thinking of surprising our dear 'cousin' on 'her' joyous day of nuptial bliss," Relena replied, feeling mightily happy with herself. Quatre scowled.  
  
"Yes, you do that, and... Cocoton," he stopped himself before he called Wufei by his name, "...will try to rip your head off. ...She might decide that you'd make an adequate sacrifice to Nataku later on too." He finished with a cold tone in his voice that wiped the smile off of the girl's face.  
  
"He wouldn't," she said quietly, and Tetéo moved over to put a hand on both of their shoulders.  
  
"Well, as much as Cocoton's ire would be awakened, so would Ahuítzolt's. He's been in rather good spirits considering the amount of arguing that has occurred between he and my new sister, and Father has proclaimed that they shall have the morning to themselves." She smiled and gently led the two blonds down the hall. "Besides, we have yet to partake of the morning meal, and I understand that Smiling has made some wonderful tortillas to celebrate. Come along, or we will miss telling the boys about what happened."  
  
Relena was quiet as she looked at Quatre, who seemed to be rather quiet all of a sudden. "The boys?"  
  
"Yes, Chimáli, Mixtli, Xibalbá, and Xochitl will all be at the morning meal, along with Mother and Father. You didn't know?" Tetéo looked genuinely surprised at that.  
  
Relena and Quatre shook their heads a bit, but the boy's face grew suspicious as Relena became a little too friendly all of a sudden. "Well, dear cousin, Tetéo-Temacáliz, lead the way." The taller princess gave a questioning look as she walked down the hall to a smaller room that had a moderately sized table and six people sitting around eating and three other spots set for food.  
  
"Good morning," Tetéo said, making the sign of kissing the ground before she walked into the breakfast room with her parents and the four other men. Quatre mimicked her and sat down next to Heero and Trowa. Relena breezed into the room, making the sign quickly before sitting next to her brother and smiling brightly.  
  
"Guess what Tetéo just told Zyanya and I out in the hallway?" she chirped. "It seems that Wufei and Duo will be much happier from now on."  
  
Zechs exchanged a look with Treize before looking back at his sister. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes," Relena responded, looking at the glass before her and finding a sort of fruit juice, which she sipped politely.  
  
Trowa and Heero looked at Quatre, who cut a dirty look at Relena before sighing. "They... consummated their marriage last night."  
  
Trowa smirked as Heero nearly choked on his juice and Treize and Zechs had matching looks of amazement and amusement on their faces. Relena had a smug look on her face as she watched Heero stop sputtering to settle on a look of pleased acknowledgement. That wiped the smug grin from her face and she turned her head. Heero raised an eyebrow at Trowa, who shrugged before tilting his head to the blond on Heero's right.  
  
Quatre sighed and ate, pointedly ignoring everyone else at the table. After twenty minutes of trying his best to act like he was alone as eight sets of eyes bored into his skull, he looked up and scowled. "Yes?" he snipped, causing the three women at the table to start giggling and every other male at the table just stared at him as if he was an alien. "Just ask."  
  
Everyone looked at the very annoyed expression on Quatre's face and started laughing. "So what? They had sex? Is it such a big deal?"  
  
Lord Huexotl held up a hand. "Lady Zyanya, you know as well as everyone else at this table that the union between Ahuítzolt and Cocoton is extremely important for our nations. But, I also see that making fun of your discomfort is not helping the harmony at the breakfast table. Nephews, you will be joining me for the rest of the day. Ladies." He stood up and kissed his daughter and wife before sweeping out of the breakfast room, Heero, Trowa, Treize and Zechs following behind, the latter shrugging as his sister glared at him.  
  
Tetéo looked at the retreating form of Zechs and the scowl on Relena's face, and grew thoughtful before moving to take the seat Trowa had vacated so she could whisper to Lady Ix Ykóki. "Mother, you do not think that Tzitzitlíni and Mixtli are... courting, do you?"  
  
-------  
  
Hours later, a knock on the outer doors of Duo and Wufei's apartment pulled Duo up from his perusal of a book that he'd found on one of the few shelves that the room offered. He looked over to see Wufei napping on a chaise longue, and so he put the tied sheets of parchment down on the table, stood up from his chair, and crossed the large room to the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Duo?" Heero.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You've been summoned by... Lord Huexotl. I assume you and Chang are... appropriately attired," Heero said, his tone dry. Duo couldn't help but snicker as the door was opened.  
  
"Yeah, man, we've been dressed and stuff for hours now," Duo said with a wink. Heero smiled in turn and came inside the room as his friend moved aside. "So, wanna tell me what my... dad wants with me?"  
  
"Lunch. He also said to bring Cocoton so 'she' could spend the rest of the day with the other females."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember him saying that we'd have to show for lunch. Just let me wake up 'Fei." Duo looked over at Heero and grinned. "He's not much of a morning person either."  
  
Heero looked over at the sleeping Chinese boy and held his tongue. He watched as Duo carefully approached his 'wife' and shook him gently.  
  
"Oi, 'Fei. We gotta go out for lunch. Wake up, sleepyhead."  
  
"Just have them bring it here," Wufei muttered, moving away from the hands touching him.  
  
"Can't. We're expected to show."  
  
"Tell them something. Just leave me alone." Wufei's voice was clearer, but nonetheless laced with sleep. Duo looked over at Heero and sighed.  
  
"Wufei, if you don't get up, they'll send Relena here to get you." That woke the Chinese teen up fully and he glared at the rooms other occupants.  
  
"Fine. Five minutes." He stood up from his chair and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"I think 'not a morning person' was putting it mildly, Duo," Heero said finally, smirking as Duo shrugged.  
  
"Eh, but he grows on ya."  
  
"On you, perhaps." Duo stuck out his tongue and Heero's smirk grew. "I see that you are in a better mood today. Would this have anything to do with what I heard this morning?"  
  
Duo flushed a bit before controlling himself. "And what did you hear?"  
  
"That you and Chang are closer as of last night."  
  
Duo eyed his friend, ignoring the way his cheeks flamed at the implications. "Er, and where did you hear that exactly?"  
  
"Relena."  
  
Duo blinked, his blush fading along with the rest of his naturally healthy look. "R-RELENA?"  
  
Wufei stalked out of the bedroom in a new outfit, his expression dour. "What about Peacecraft?"  
  
Duo turned around and closed his mouth quickly. "Nothing, 'Fei. Nothing. Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Er, right, so, let's just get this over with," Duo said, motioning for Heero to go ahead of them. The Wing pilot shrugged, still smirking, and led the way out. Duo took one last look at Wufei and sighed. "Your hair's a bit... disheveled."  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Wufei replied shortly, smoothing his hair down as much as possible.  
  
Duo smirked as the doors of their room closed behind him and Wufei. "I didn't hear you complaining earlier."  
  
Wufei glared at him, and then looked ahead, before plastering on a fake smile as they entered the small room that the others had used for lunch. "Just... be quiet, Duo," he said sweetly, causing the American boy to stare at him in shock.  
  
Lord Huexotl standing up from his seat and gesturing widely at the newcomers cut off Duo's comment. "How wonderful to finally see the two of you here with us to enjoy a meal in good spirits. Come. Sit. We shall talk before other matters part us."  
  
**Notes:   
[1]** Cuitláhuac – This is actually the recorded name of the brother of Montezuma, the famous Aztec ruler that Cortéz overthrew and made a puppet for his campaign of conquest for the king of Spain. Cuitláhuac was the head of the war council at that time. I thought it would be nice to add a few historical names in here. ;; 


	8. Ch 9 Cocoton's Brother Has Come To Town

**Title**: The Perfect Plan  
**Author**: Makoto Sagara  
**Category**: AU, Drama  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairings**: 13x6, 2x5, 3x1, 4 plus R plus 4  
**Warnings**: Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy.

**Author's Notes**: Whee! So, is everything starting to come together? I've noticed that not everyone has been asking questions about what they should be. I mean…. Well, you'll figure it out sooner or later. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, but especially Bagelbunion, Skeren Dreamera, and my two wonderful betas for making me work for this one. ;;; Also, I found a mistake, on my part, that I will correct. The Reverend Speaker's name means 'willow', not 'heron' as I previously said, and I will be correcting it from now on.  
  
**Dedication:** To Sky, you gave me a line that I couldn't resist using for this chapter. Poor 'Fei, indeed!

**Author's Notes 2:** It has come to my attention that some people are having trouble following the Aztec names for everyone. Starting with this chapter and until everyone tells me to stop, or it becomes unnecessary due to the plot, I will be adding a mini-appendix to the end of each chapter. I hope this will help. ;;;;

**Chapter Nine: Cocoton's Brother Has Come To Town**

Wufei and Duo sat down at the other end of the table as Heero took his seat between Quatre and Trowa. The rest of the table was quiet as the couple took their positions. Duo snuck a hand under the table as Wufei sat down at his left, on the other side of Quatre, to rub his lover's thigh.

Wufei's face flushed before he quickly got his body under control and threw a dark look at his husband. Duo responded by moving his hand up higher, all the while keeping a straight face and paying attention to what his mother was saying.

"And so, Ahuítzolt and Cocoton, Cuitláhuac will be here before dinner, and then we will all enjoy the rest of our evening," Lady Ix Ykóki said.

"Who?" Wufei asked, shaking his head to look at the regal woman at the other end of the table, but it was Tetéo who answered him.

"Why, dear Cocoton, Cuitláhuac is your brother." She laughed for a few moments while everyone else joined her. "He will be here this evening so our wedding can be announced in the kingdom."

Wufei nearly bristled at the barb at his expense, but Duo's hand traveled to his own and squeezed. The Chinese teen turned his face to look at the American, and his anger disappeared when he locked eyes with the other boy. Duo was smiling, but it wasn't one of the ones that he normally wore, and it wasn't just his mouth. Duo's whole face was smiling, although it was a tiny readjustment of his facial muscles from the calm expression he'd been wearing seconds beforehand, and his eyes were glimmering with emotion.

Wufei's heart began to thump loudly in his chest the longer he looked at Duo, and his face grew a bit warm. The sound of a clearing throat brought both of them back to reality and they looked around the table to find everyone smiling at them.

It was Tetéo who broke up the small, sweet moment. "So, Cocoton, I was wondering if you would help me embroider the trim onto my wedding blouse and skirt. I want to use the symbols of Texcóco, but I thought it would be best to ask you, or our cousins."

Duo cringed as the hand holding his own tightened and nearly made him lose the blood supply to the fingers on his left hand. "'Fei," he whispered through his teeth. "Let go, dear."

Wufei shook his dark head, letting go of Duo's hand with a sheepish look before glaring up at the Princess at the other end of the table. "I'm sure that… Tzitzitlíni or Zyanya would be more suited to help you." He managed to keep his tone polite as he silently seethed.

Relena looked over at Wufei. "But, Cocoton, I think it's your -duty- to assist Tetéo on her wedding attire. You are, after all, her sister-in-law now."

If looks could have killed, Relena would have fallen over and no attempt at resuscitating her would have been successful. She shrunk back into her chair, and Quatre had to stifle a snicker behind his hand. Even Zechs and Treize were finding it difficult not to laugh at Relena's current predicament with the Chinese teen.

Lord Huexotl cleared his throat and looked down at the other end of the table at his son. "So, Ahuítzolt, when had you planned on cutting your hair? It's rather… unsightly at the moment."

Duo became extremely serious and every pilot stiffened, while Relena let out a tiny gasp behind her hand as she looked at the Crown Prince of Tenochtítlan. Slowly, Duo took a deep breath and plastered on a smile as he looked around the table. Heero nearly hit the deck as he watched Duo's reaction, and Quatre and Trowa took their cue from him. Wufei was starting to scoot his chair away from Duo as well.

"I hadn't planned on it," Duo said calmly, and his tone made both Treize and Zechs realize that this was -very- dangerous territory.

"Ah, it -is- rather lovely, Ahuítzolt," said Ix Ykóki, "but it's not really what the future Uey-Tlatoáni should have. Perhaps, Cocoton, you could convince him otherwise?"

Wufei smiled wryly as he looked at the queen and then at Duo. "I don't believe so. I happen to enjoy his hair at its current length." His voice was calm and he was eyeing Duo carefully for a reaction.

Duo carefully leaned over to his left, where the Chinese youth was sitting. "I get it. You only love me for my hair, don't you?" He whispered the taunt in Wufei's ear, and he seemed to visibly relax.

Wufei slowly smiled, a genuine one this time. "Of course, Duo."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A few hours later, Duo came out of the large 'war room', as it had been called, with his four new cousins trailing behind him. Heero was really quite impressed with the way the longhaired teen had controlled himself throughout lunch and the following war council. But, and he should have prepared himself for this, Duo was no sooner out of the doors of the council room and into one of the many courtyards before he exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL? HE ASKED ME TO CUT MY HAIR! IF HE WASN'T SO NICE, I THINK I'D GUT HIM FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT!"

Heero stepped forward, grabbing Duo's hands as they waved through the air. "Duo… Is that necessary?"

"NECESSARY? NECESSARY?!!!" Duo let out a shout of rage before he continued. "No one understands how important my hair is. You all act like you understand, but you don't! No one does! You all just… Heero, what if he asked you to shoot your laptop? Or, Trowa, what if he asked you to… burn your clown mask? Huh? What would you do? What? Tell me!"

Treize was the only one brave enough to step forward. "So, Maxwell, why is your hair so important?" He didn't notice how Heero, Trowa, and Zechs all took a few steps back. All he saw was a streak of chestnut braid before he was forced into one of the walls of the palace and Duo's face contorted into a mask of pure rage as he tried to choke him.

He dragged the air into his lungs as someone, Zechs, pulled the boy off of him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, wondering when they had closed, and he could see Heero and Trowa holding Duo back, both trying their best to calm him down. It took a few minutes before the pain in his head registered, and he raised a hand to feel a bump already growing. "Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping to get."

Zechs snorted. "Really now? I hadn't noticed." The blond man shoved him forward a bit to begin checking his head for any injuries. "You should know better than to incite him. He already doesn't like you."

"I don't -care-, Heero. He's been getting on my nerves ever since we came here. If he says -one- more thing to me, I won't be held accountable," Duo shouted from behind the two other teens. "Do you hear me, Khushrenada?"

Treize shrugged Zechs off of him and scowled. "I hear you perfectly well, Maxwell."

"Good," Duo called, his expression softening a bit. "You can let go, Heero, Trowa."

The two boys communicated silently to one another with a few shrugs and some raised eyebrows. Finally, Heero stepped back with a glare in Duo's direction, which did absolutely nothing to disrupt the American boy. Trowa stepped away to stand beside Heero and watched Duo as he paced back and forth, muttering under his breath about people overstepping their boundaries and being insane if they thought he was cutting his hair. After a few minutes of silence between the four others, Trowa leaned down to his lover to whisper in his ear.

"Why is his hair so important?"

"Security blanket," Heero said calmly.

"Ah."

Another stretch of silence passed between the five men and soon a messenger was running out into the courtyard. "Prince Ahuítzolt, your father has asked that you rejoin him and the rest of the council in the war room."

With a muted growl and a sigh, Duo led the way back inside the palace, followed closely by Heero and Trowa, who were trailed by Treize and Zechs. "This is going to be an interesting evening. I can already tell," the general whispered to the tall blond at his side.

"I agree. Perhaps we should prepare for some unseen event?"

Treize shook his head, grimacing as the action made the dull pain of his new headache a loud roar for a few seconds. "Not our area. But we should stay alert."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After the fifth time Wufei mouthed to Quatre to get the blonde girl before he killed her, the pilot of Sandrock felt obligated to clamp a hand over her mouth and stop her from talking. He turned to the two other women in the room, who looked very shocked at the sudden movement from the young noble. His cheeks flushed a bit, and he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, ladies. It seems that my cousin needs a bit of fresh air." He looked at Wufei, whose face was starting to turn back to a normal, slightly golden tint from the previous bright red. Quatre stood, glaring coldly at the Relena, who'd smartly gone quiet. She stood and they made their way to the door. Before they left the room, they could hear Tetéo start up the previous conversation.

"Well, Cocoton, I had hoped that you would help me embroider the fabric. I think it would be a nice touch." The princess' voice was nearly pleading with her sister-in-law.

"I will -not-," Wufei said sternly, looking out of the window.

"Tetéo, you know that it is customary for the mother of the groom to embroider the bride's blouse and skirt," said Ix Ykóki.

"I know, but…" Quatre turned to look at Relena as he shut the door, effectively cutting off the rest of what Tetéo was going to say.

"You know, your behaviour as of late is really shitty." He started off coldly, looking at her with a bit of disdain. "Going out of your way to embarrass Wufei and Duo, when they aren't even there, was really low. But, then, you had to throw me to the wolves. I should be really pissed at you, but I can forgive you for that. However, what you just did in there, going out of your way to make Wufei uncomfortable and embarrassed, was -way- out of line, Relena."

The blonde girl looked at Quatre before giving him her best impression of Heero's death glare, which had no effect on the blond boy anyway. "How -dare- you presume to tell me about myself, Winner."

"Someone has to. Otherwise, Wufei might kill you, and I might have to let him."

"You have no right to talk to me like that."

"You want to talk about rights, Princess?" Quatre's voice was low and laced with danger. "I'll tell you about rights then. You violated Heero's rights every time you showed up during a battle. You violated your brother's rights when you told Heero to kill him. You violated Heero's rights when you wouldn't just go away. Every step you've taken since you met Heero Yuy has been in violation of someone else's peace of mind or sense of self."

Relena sputtered for a few seconds, trying to think of something. "And what about yourself, Quatre? What about the colonies you ruthlessly destroyed over your misguided grief?" She smiled smugly, sure that she had won.

Instead, Quatre shrugged. "I admit that I wasn't even halfway sane when I did that. I almost killed Trowa, and nearly hurt Heero. That I -will- admit, but my transgressions are not what we were discussing. Back. Off. Of. Wufei. Now!"

Relena sneered, but before she could say anything, Quatre interjected. "Just shut up!" He grabbed the girl who was irritating him to no end with her pointless babble, and to the surprise of both of them, he kissed her, hard.

When he was sure she'd be quiet, the Arabian boy released her. The look of total shock was enough to tell him that he'd succeeded in making her remain quiet on the subject of Wufei's condition, but he knew that the time he'd have to spend with her had just become -very- awkward.

Luckily, a servant coming to announce the arrival of Cuitláhuac and the serving of the evening meal saved him from saying or doing anything else having to do with Relena.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once everyone was seated at the table, Duo noticed the newer arrivals and looked to his left at Wufei. He looked pissed, and by the level of the death glares he was giving to anyone who caught his eye, Duo knew that the night alone with him would be long, even if they did or didn't fight again. He mentally sighed and tried to take in what Lord Huexotl was saying about who was whom.

He introduced the Snake Woman, Treize's parents, Zechs' mother, Heero's parents, and Trowa's parents first. Each of said pilots gave a slightly wide-eyed look before nodding and trying to pay attention to what else was being said. "And this, we all know, is Cuitláhuac, our Cocoton's brother and the betrothed of Tetéo- Temacáliz." The Uey-Tlatoáni smiled as the man sitting next to Duo's 'sister' smiled and nodded at everyone, sharing some sort of look with Wufei.

Duo moved his hand over to offer support to Wufei, but he was rewarded by a sharp chop to his wrist and a dirty look that was quickly masked with a scowl aimed at everyone. Needless to say, dinner was very strained on the end of the table with Duo, Wufei, and the rest of their company. Not that the Aztecs didn't try their best to engage them all in conversation, but the only ones who responded without clenched jaws were Treize and Zechs.

When the desserts were taken away from the table, the conversation died. That's when Duo realized that his father was speaking to him again and signaling to the other men at the table. The man nearest Treize was standing, while giving a kiss to each woman beside him, and then looked expectantly towards the ginger-haired man, who slowly stood and tugged on Zechs' arm. The blond stood as well, watching as the four other older men were standing. It looked as if they were waiting for Cuitláhuac, Duo, Heero, and Trowa.

Zechs signaled his former rival, and Heero stood, pulling up Trowa and glaring at Duo. The Crown Prince stood wearily and moved up the table without casting another look at Wufei, who seemed to be fuming as he bored holes into Duo's back with his eyes. On the other hand, the Crown Prince of Texcóco was smiling and whispering to his fiancée before joining Duo and the Uey-Tlatoáni. Zechs was far from surprised when the lords left the room, expecting the rest of them to catch up.

They all proceeded to a separate, but not too far, room, where a table held many fresh cups, a few jugs of a liquid that Treize informed them was called octli, which came from the maguey plant, and plenty of chairs all situated into a rather cozy environment for the eleven men. Duo didn't really want to be there. Instead, he wished he was back in his -own- time, in his -own- clothes, in Deathscythe, and far, far, -far- away from any idiot bowing and scraping to him. He was really starting to hate this place and having to behave.

After the fourth or fifth cup of octli that was pressed into his hands, Duo was feeling good and chatting it up with Cuitláhuac like they were old buddies. It was only when he started to sway a bit that he realized that he might be a -bit- drunk, and that the four Heeros and five Trowas were right. He needed to go to bed. Preferably with a naked Wufei, but he decided not to hold his breath on that one.

The walk back to his room was an interesting trip, as Heero and Trowa were basically holding up the braided boy and nodding as he talked and talked and talked. They were more than relieved when they reached the American's suite with Wufei and knocked on the door.

Duo grinned as he saw the door open, and a nearly naked god in his room come and get him from his two friends, and he waved them goodbye before taking a few shaky steps up to his somewhat upset lover. "Heya, 'Fei." He vaguely noticed that he wasn't slurring his words quite as much as he had been before in the other room. "I was thinkin' 'bout you, and, look, here you are."

Wufei snorted, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "You are drunk."

Duo nodded a bit, moving forward to hug Wufei, but nearly fell flat on his face when the other boy ducked out of the way. He scowled for a minute, staring at his sexy lover intently. "Oi, 'Fei, when'd you get boobs?"

Wufei's face grew even more serious and he grabbed Duo's braid. Duo yelped in pain as he was dragged into the bedroom. "Man, I'm glad there's only one of you. That's more than enough."

Wufei shoved Duo onto the bed unceremoniously and lay down beside him. "Shut up, Maxwell. Go to sleep."

Duo smiled lazily and moved until he was lounging on top of Wufei. "'Fei, you're so hot when you're pissed." He didn't miss the slight blush on the other boy's cheeks, and took the opportunity to caress every inch of bared flesh that he could find. It struck him odd, even in his inebriated state, that though he saw the lovely breasts before, but when he touched Wufei, he felt only hard muscle and silky, taut skin. His smile grew as a moan cut off Wufei's rather biting retort, and hands found their way to undo his mantle, sandals and braid.

When Duo's mouth and tongue started to suck and lick on his neck, Wufei was totally gone, having had a rather upsetting day and an uncomfortable evening. He had just managed to get the long, soft chestnut braid undone when he realized that Duo had stopped and was resting peacefully on top of him. With a loud sigh, he fought down his hormones and held Duo in a light embrace, praying that sleep would come soon. He smiled as he realized that his happy, drunk, and sleeping lover would have one hell of a hangover in the morning. He was suddenly glad that all the females had had after dinner was a cup of spiced chocolate.

**TBC…**

**Appendix of Aztec Names and How They Fit Into the Story:  
**Heero - Xibalbá (Duo's cousin)  
Duo – Ahuítzolt-Duo (Crown Prince of Tenochtítlan; name comes from the ruler before the first Motecuzóma)  
Trowa - Xochitl (Duo's cousin)  
Quatre – Zyanya (Wufei's cousin; seen as a girl)  
Wufei – Cocoton (Bride to Duo and princess of Texcóco; seen as a girl)  
Zechs – Mixtli (Duo's cousin; name means 'Dark Cloud')  
Relena – Tzitzitlíni (Wufei's cousin; name means 'the ringing of small bells')  
Treize – Chimáli (Duo's cousin; name means 'Shield')  
Duo's Sister - Tetéo- Temacáliz (or Tetéo; name means 'Gift of the Gods')  
Duo's Father - Uey-Tlatoáni Huexotl (name means 'Willow')  
Duo's Mother – Lady Ix Ykóki (name means 'Evening Star')  
Wufei's Brother – Cuitláhuac (Crown Prince of Texcóco and Tetéo's fiancé; name comes from the brother of the infamous Motecuzóma II)

**A/N 3:** To everyone who asked about last chapter's quote of "Mother, you do not think that Tzitzitlíni and Mixtli are… courting, do you?" – Yes, the people in question are Relena and Zechs, who are no relation as far as the Aztec people are concerned. They would only be related, barely, through Duo and Wufei's marriage.


	9. Ch 10 A Day In the Life of Nobles

**Title**: The Perfect Plan  
**Author**: Makoto Sagara  
**Archive**: Fanfictionn-dot-net, Foreverfandom-dot-net, wufeiduo-dot-net, Le Ciel Place, Ventilation Shaft, , and Jadeduo's site; anywhere else, please ask.  
**Category**: AU, Drama  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairings**: 13x6, 2x5, 3x1, 4 plus R plus 4  
**Warnings**: Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy.

**Author's Notes**: Another fic's chapter that was outlined at work. Now, if I could only get more work done on the actual writing, instead of just a faint idea about what I want to happen in each chapter. (Sighs) I suppose it could be worse.

**A/N 2:** Now, since getting a rather uncomfortable -criticism-, and I use the word loosely here, I would like to AGAIN mention that I am using many references for this story line. One of them is the book Aztec by Gary Jennings, and the others are websites that I've found in my many searches to make this as accurate as possible. Now, keep in mind that I own -nothing- in this fic but the story line, and even that is up for debate. Even the name was given to me by Skeren Dreamera. Thank you.

**Dedication: **To Crivassan – Thank you for forcing me to do my best, and making sure that others can understand the mess that comes out of my brain and onto the computer and paper.

**Chapter Ten: A Day in the Life of Nobles**

Sunlight streamed in through the window openings in warm, golden, -bright- rays. It was the last of those that made it difficult for Duo to stay asleep, especially since the sun made the blood vessels in his eyelids thump in time with his heartbeat. He avidly hoped and prayed that the sun would just go away and that the lovely heat source next to him never moved. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky, and the feel of smooth, warm skin pulled away, making him crack an eye. He immediately wished he hadn't.

"Shit!"

The sound of soft laughter followed his explicative, and Duo forced himself to open his eyes to see who had dared to laugh at him as miserable as he was. What greeted him was the sight of a still nearly naked Wufei, his skin shining golden in the sunlight and his dark black hair a bit ruffled as it framed his face.

"'Fei?"

"Yes, Duo?" Wufei sounded more than just a little amused at Duo's predicament.

"Did you happen to get the name of the mobile suit that squished me last night?"

"Maybe you should tell me," Wufei said, sobering and moving closer to lean over the top of the still prone teen. "Barton and Yuy… escorted… you back to our room last night. You seemed quite happy for some reason, and then you proceeded to maul me, until you fell asleep."

Duo eyed his lover for a moment, confusion set on his paler features. "I did… what?" He groaned in pain as his voice started to grate on his nerves and make his head hurt worse. "Oooooooh, note to self: Don't yell. It hurts."

"I would think it should. You were rather intoxicated last night."

"Fei?" Duo's voice was rather quiet, and his eyes were squeezed shut tightly once more.

"Yes?"

"Shhhhhhh…" He gave the other teen a slightly impish smile before rolling onto his side to keep the sun off of his face.

Wufei, more than just a bit annoyed about the night before and the brush off of just then, gave into a childish impulse, and pushed Duo over and off the bed. "As if you have room to talk," he growled, slamming the thin door to the sanitary closet behind him as hard as he could without breaking it.

- -

A few hours later, the group found itself in Duo and Wufei's sitting room again. Quatre was sitting as far from Relena as he could possibly get, Trowa and Heero were practically pawing one another as they sat next to each other, Treize and Zechs were talking in quiet tones while Relena sat on Zechs' other side, and the happy couple was sitting on a large lounge chair, with Duo holding his head and scowling. After glaring at Wufei for the third time for shoving him on his ass out of the bed, Duo turned his scorching look towards the group.

"I'm sick of this place. Heero, I want that fucking piece of shit that brought us here now! No more bullshit about how it doesn't work or that it's dirty. Bring it. I'll fix it if I have to! I want to go back home!" Duo's voice was oddly calm, despite the amount of foul language he was using.

"I agree. I'm starting to miss things back home," Relena piped in, looking at Quatre out of the corner of her eye.

"Are you insane? You all want to go back to fighting a war?" Zechs looked like the other people in the room were all crazy.

Wufei scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hardly. I would like to go back as well."

Treize eyed the young Chinese teen. "Is this so you will no longer be forced to spend so much time around Mr. Maxwell?"

"Fuck you, Treize," Duo snarled from his chair, not getting up.

"No thank you. I believe that is someone else's job."

Relena blushed a few shades of red and looked away. Quatre took that as a sign to step in and play diplomat or nothing would ever happen to get them back to their own time. "I must say that I have to agree with Duo, Relena, and Wufei. We've spent far too much time here, and who knows what repercussions our visit may cause. The sooner we leave the better for all. We have to remember that this the past, and we can change it just be stepping on a bug or helping to start a war."

Duo scowled. "Tell your friends to give me that damn machine." His gaze stopped on the now still and behaving Trowa and Heero.

Heero nodded. Everyone else in the room grew uncomfortably quiet. Relena started to kick her feet in the chair she was sitting in. Quatre turned around in his chair to look out of the window behind him. Trowa and Heero seemed to be having a silent conversation. Treize and Zechs seemed to be sharing something as well. Duo and Wufei exchanged heated glares before turning away from one another.

The tension in the room was so thick that Duo was pretty sure that he could have cut it with a knife. Luckily, he was saved from having to play host more by a knock on the door. The heavy wooden doors swung open and the Reverend Speaker Huexotl and Cuitláhuac entered, smiles fading as they took in the room's status.

"It feels as if we have entered during the dead days in here," the Crown Prince of Texcóco said, smiling once again. He looked over to Duo and Wufei on their chair. "And how are you feeling this morning, brother? I trust that Cocoton is taking excellent care of you."

Duo snorted, and then glared as Wufei jabbed him in the side with an elbow. "I'm as well as can be expected. Xibalbá and I have a few things to do today. He gave me a good idea about something special that can be done for your visit." Duo gave him a small smile, wondering if the Aztecan could notice the sarcasm lacing his voice. "Chimáli, Mixtli, and Xochitl have agreed to show you around the city today. Cocoton, Zyanya, and Tzitzitlíni were just leaving to go see Tetéo and Mother right now."

Wufei glared at Duo, making sure his ire was felt by the braided teen. He was rewarded for his irritation by a nearly blinding grin before being hauled up by an arm and dragged into the adjoining bedroom. "Maxwell, what is the meaning of this?" he hissed, snatching his arm back.

"'Fei, I need you to go along with this. If I can get 'Ro or Tro to get that machine here, we can fix it and go home." Duo managed to smile one more time at Wufei, dragging an exasperated sigh from the Chinese boy.

"Fine. You will owe me two for this."

"Gotcha, 'Fei. I'll make it up to you." Duo leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Wufei's smooth cheek, but Wufei turned his head at the same time and ended up having Duo's lips land on his own. The kiss ended up becoming a bit more than the innocent peck it was meant to be, both boys slowly wrapping their arms around the other as they pressed their mouths together roughly.

Hands began traveling over familiar territory through light cotton clothing while tongues darted out to wrestle one another for control. Somehow, Wufei's hands found purchase with the end of Duo's braid, pulling the string out at the end and sending the long locks unraveling and tumbling down to hang. Wufei's hair was ripped from the ponytail that he wore as well, and as one, they moved over to the bed, forgetting everything but the feel of the other and the way their hormones heated their blood.

They were pawing one another on the comfortable feather mattresses, unable to hear anyone else, when Lord Huexotl entered and cleared his throat. "Ahuítzolt, Cocoton, your presences are required outside of this room." His voice was stern, but even through their lust-driven haze and embarrassment, they could hear that he was both amused and happy as well.

Duo pulled away from Wufei regretfully, wondering how bad he'd feel if he killed the older man as he blushed bright red. After a few moments, he nodded. "Father, may I be excused from the day's conferences? Xibalbá and I would like to prepare a gift for our newest kinsman."

The Reverend Speaker made a show of thinking Duo's request over as Wufei ducked behind his lover to fix his clothes and hair, willing his nether regions to calm down as well. By the time Wufei sat back up, his face a stony mask of defiance, he could see the older man nod.

"Of course, Ahuítzolt. Unfortunately, Cocoton, you are needed with Ix Ykóki and Tetéo." He received a curt nod from the princess, who mouthed three to Duo before leaving the room. Duo could hear the surprised yelps of both Quatre and Relena as Wufei stormed out of the apartments and he couldn't help but smile a bit.

- -

Soon all were gone but Heero and Duo. Duo's mood had vastly improved and he was smiling freely once again. The change was not lost on the Wing pilot, and as he placed the delicate machine down on the floor, he decided to comment on it. "You're in a better mood, Duo."

He was rewarded with a sly smile. "You bet your spandex." The chestnut-haired teen examined the metallic contraption and swore. "Shit, Heero! What the hell did you and Tro do to this thing?"

Heero had the decency to actually blush at that comment. "Hn."

Duo blinked a few times before shrugging. "Yeah, sure. I understand. I think." He smirked before turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "Well, there's the dents to the casing, but…" He trailed off as he popped open the small cover. "Gundanium wires are good. Copper wires look good as well… FUCK!"

"What?" Heero snatched the machine back and looked for himself. "Kuso!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Where in the hell are we supposed to fine gold wiring that thin?"

Heero's mouth pressed into a thin line as he thought over their options. Then, the entirety of their current situation hit him. "Baka."

"Huh?" Duo looked up, confused as to why Heero had just called him stupid. "What?!"

"You're the Crown Prince, Baka. Get a jeweler or smith to do it."

Duo went from confused to angry to embarrassed all before Heero could blink. A hand reached up to scratch lightly at Duo's head. "Uh, I forgot?"

Heero scoffed and stood up from his sitting position on the floor. "Let's go."

Duo picked out a few of fine gold wires, one broken and another whole, from the device, snapped the cover back into place, and hide the machine under the pillows on the lounge chair he and Wufei sat on earlier. "Okay."

-------

Wufei's day was actually far, far worse than Duo's was proving to be. Again the fact that he was stuck as a woman, while still retaining his male form in his mind and the other pilots and Relena, was driven into his brain. Currently, he was grinding his teeth together and clenching his jaw simultaneously to keep from snapping and killing everyone else in the room. Embroidery, sewing, and beading was -woman's- work, and Chang Wufei was -not- a woman, no matter what those fools thought.

Except for Winner… The blond boy was slowly picking at the crude embroidery circle in his hands with his needle, not really paying attention to anything. In fact, Quatre seemed to be avoiding one person in particular, while on the other hand, Relena had thrown herself into decorating the cloths that Lady Ix Ykóki handed her earlier as she chatted away with the older women.

Annoyed with the stifling atmosphere, Wufei stood up from his chair, dumping everything from his lap and stepping over them as he walked outside to the garden courtyard. Moving over to stand in the sun, the Chinese youth soaked up the warm rays that seemed to be acting like a balm on his frayed nerves. Content for the moment, he let his mind idly wander.

That was how Quatre found him, standing under the shade of a tree with a pleasant smile on his lips. He knew that his friend was just frustrated with their situation, but Wufei's icy exit had given him the perfect opportunity to get away from Relena for more than a few seconds.

"You seem better already," the blond said, smiling despite his irritation.

"As do you, Winner." The Chinese teen turned and faced the other boy.

"Er, yeah, I guess so." Quatre kicked the dirt with his sandals, ignoring the way the dirt stuck in between his toes. A hot blush slowly stole over the paler boy's cheeks, but Wufei wisely chose to remain quiet. "I… She just drives me insane. Before now, I though she was rather mature and well put together, after she stopped following Heero around. And… she dealt rather well with you that first day… But now, she's just so…"

"Aggravating?" Wufei supplied, smothering the smirk that was threatening to ruin his calm peaceful façade.

"Yes! And infuriating. She doesn't even think before she says or does things! When she pisses someone off, it's always -me- they look to! Half the time, I'm amazed at how mature she is, while the other half, I'd like to strangle her." By the time Quatre had reached the end of his rant, Wufei was shaking, almost violently, in his attempt to keep from laughing. "What?"

The raven haired youth shook his head, refusing to crack.

"What?!"

"You sound just like he did four days ago when he was talking about Duo."

The new voice made both boys turn to see the owner, and Quatre turned a ghastly shade of white before his cheeks and ears began tingeing pink. Relena gave Wufei a small smile, and he returned it with a slight not of his head. "Quatre?" the girl asked, moving closer to him, her hand stretched out to touch him.

"Fine. I'm fine," he choked out, moving back to stand closer to his comrade. Wufei, in turn, cleared his throat and started off towards the palace. He felt the hand that snatched at his clothes, but he shrugged the blond boy off and continued walking away.

Quatre nearly panicked the moment he and Relena were alone in the courtyard. There had been literally no conversation between the two since he kissed her the evening before, and now he knew he was going to pay for his rash actions. Carefully, the lone Gundam pilot got control of himself and sat down on one of the many benches available. He was still refusing to meet the girl's eyes.

"Quatre?" Relena asked again, sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Yes, Relena?"

"Do I really drive you to that much distraction?"

The Arabian teen looked over at the former princess, alarmed at the quiet and somber tone she'd taken to using. "N- Yes. Recently, yes."

She smiled weakly and then sighed. "I've been completely awful to the rest of you."

"Not completely…" Both teens chuckled a bit over the boy's response.

"I suppose that I should apologize to Wufei… and to you too! I never realized that…"

"It's alright, Relena. Just… Calm down. Although, apologizing to Wufei would be a good idea. Your brother as well. I think he believes you're upset with him."

Relena's face flushed that time for a few seconds before she cleared her throat and began staring down at her feet. "I get the distinct feeling that we're the only ones -not-… um… consummating anything…"

Quatre looked away from her then, the silence falling between them almost immediately. Both tried to think of things to say and started to talk before being quiet again. When they tried to speak again, they ended up beginning at the same time. "About last night…" "Relena… About that kiss…"

Quatre's last word hung in the air between them, causing the two to laugh a bit uncomfortably. Relena, ever the politician, was the first to recover. "Did you mean it?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you kissed me before dinner last night; did you mean it?"

"Did I… mean it? What in Allah's name are you talking about?"

"This," she breathed, leaning closer to him and placing a soft kiss against his lips.

-------

"I wish this guy would hurry up," Duo muttered under his breath. All he got in response was a grunt from Heero. "I agree…" The braided teen turned his attention back to the royal jewelry maker, irritation at having to wait until nearly sunset for the wires showing on his face.

"Ahhhh, Ahuítzolt-Duo-tzin **1**, there you are. The gold strands that you requested for Cocoton-tzin are complete." The older man smiled at the two teens, who gave him matching death glares. Fear visibly flashed in the man's eyes before he turned hastily to retrieve the wires. Duo snatched them roughly away, causing one of the flimsy strands to snap in his hand. "That is quite alright, Ahuítzoltzin. I made extras, just in case."

Duo smiled a bit sheepishly, embarrassed that his impatience was so visible. A few minutes later, both boys were swiftly walking back to the palace, the wires firmly in hand. Neither noticed the way the guards snapped to attention as they walked by.

- -

Three hours later, Duo carefully wrapped the last of the new gold wires around the device's conductor. When he was done with that, he looked up at his best friend with a self-satisfied smile. "Ready to go home yet?"

Heero nodded with a small grunt. "Baka."

"Awww, I love you too, Hee-man."

"Hn."

"I take it from the 'cat that ate the caviar' grin on Duo's face that things are going well?" Treize's smooth baritone coming from the cracked doorway made both boys jump up and turn around to glare at the tall ginger-haired man and he leaned against the nearest heavy wooden door.

"I'd say that you have the knack for stating the obvious, Khushrenada," Wufei snarled, shoving past the older man and into the room to stand next to Duo and inspect his handiwork.

"And taking up the vast doorway," Relena quipped, she and Quatre pushing past Treize as well.

Duo raised a questioning eyebrow at the blond pilot, whom was wearing his own beaming smile. He received a slight shrug of the shoulders and a sidelong glance at Relena from Quatre before a hand on his scantily clad rear caught his attention. Swallowing the squawk of indignation that nearly escaped him, Duo spun around to glare at the perpetrator. He was mildly surprised to find a placid-seeming Wufei looking back at him, no hint of what he'd done on his face.

"Besides Treize's obvious need to be the center of attention, is there anything else of importance we should be aware of?" Zechs asked, tearing everyone's interest from the royal couple. He entered the room and was closely followed by Trowa.

"Yes, is there, Heero?" Trowa inquired, his expression nearly visible as a smile, much to the rest of the group's shock.

"We will be able to return home shortly," the Japanese teen said blandly, receiving mixed reactions from everyone, from Trowa's secretive smile to Wufei's near shock, Duo's smirk, Quatre's smile, and Treize's and Zechs' mute looks of approval. But those were all forgotten as Relena grabbed Quatre excitedly with a happy squeak and a big kiss. "We get go back!"

Duo looked at Wufei, who had his own sort of self-satisfied smirk, and then he turned to look at Heero. His best friend's face was as blank as a sheet of unused paper, but the way that the other boy stood gave away his surprise. Zechs look like his eyes were going to bulge out of his head, Treize had an expression that was eerily close to the one Wufei wore, and Trowa was truly unreadable.

Before anyone else could comment, a servant announced that dinner was ready from the open door.

- -

Dinner was a fairly tense affair with Duo and Heero trying their best to answer questions from the Reverend Speaker and Crown Prince Cuitláhuac without telling them much at all. After the third or fourth time, Duo barely managed to politely tell everyone that they would have to wait until the morning to find out what the surprise was. The rest of the meal was pleasant, in as much as the time-travelers remained silent or commented as little as possible.

Wufei, Quatre, and Relena excused themselves without ceremony and left the room. The slight drag of Wufei's fingertips on Duo's shoulder sent shocks of excitement up and down the American's spine. He looked at the other four gathered around the table at his end and jerked his head in the direction of the door. The others either smirked or scowled, but followed him with a slight scraping of chairs and the barest hint of apology from Treize and Zechs.

No one said anything as they walked down the nearly deserted hallways of the palace. In fact, nothing was uttered until Heero and Trowa shut the massive doors to Duo and Wufei's room. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd -swear- that this was actually the room 'Fei and I sleep in. Not some town hall," Duo snapped, the strain of his day showing in his voice.

Relena yawned widely and then rested her head on Quatre's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get home," she whispered, closing her eyes with a tiny smile.

The blond boy smiled himself and tried to stifle a yawn of his own. "The wisest thing to do would be to sleep here tonight, and then head back to our own time in the morning."

"I find myself in accordance with Quatre," Treize added, noting that everyone seemed ready to start dropping like flies.

Duo sighed in frustration, but it was ruined by a rather impressive yawn of his own. "Yeah, okay. We'll meet back here in the morning."

Slowly, the other three couples left, with Zechs and Treize keeping half an eye on the young princess and the Gundam pilot at her side. When they were finally alone, Wufei walked seductively over to his lounging lover. Reaching out a hand, the Chinese youth let a sexy smile steal over his features. "I believe you owe me three now, Maxwell."

**TBC…**

**Notes:  
****1** Ahuítzolt-Duo-tzin – Duo's full title in the Nathualt tongue, the native language of the Aztecs. Adding -tzin to the end of the name means 'Lord' or 'Lady', not unlike the -sama of Japanese

**Appendix of Aztec Names and How They Fit Into the Story:  
**Heero - Xibalbá (Duo's cousin)  
Duo – Ahuítzolt-Duo (Crown Prince of Tenochtítlan; name comes from the ruler before the first Motecuzóma)  
Trowa - Xochitl (Duo's cousin)  
Quatre – Zyanya (Wufei's cousin; seen as a girl)  
Wufei – Cocoton (Bride to Duo and princess of Texcóco; seen as a girl)  
Zechs – Mixtli (Duo's cousin; name means 'Dark Cloud')  
Relena – Tzitzitlíni (Wufei's cousin; name means 'the ringing of small bells')  
Treize – Chimáli (Duo's cousin; name means 'Shield')  
Duo's Sister - Tetéo- Temacáliz (or Tetéo; name means 'Gift of the Gods')  
Duo's Father - Uey-Tlatoáni Huexotl (name means 'Willow')  
Duo's Mother – Lady Ix Ykóki (name means 'Evening Star')  
Wufei's Brother – Cuitláhuac (Crown Prince of Texcóco and Tetéo's fiancé; name comes from the brother of the infamous Motecuzóma II)


	10. Ch 11 What Would You Do In My Place?

**Title**: The Perfect Plan  
**Author**: Makoto Sagara  
**Archive**: makotosagara-dot-net, fanfiction-dot-net, Foreverfandom-dot-net, Le Ciel Place, Ventilation Shaft, and Jadeduo's site; anywhere else, please ask.  
**Category**: AU, Drama  
**Rating:** MA  
**Pairings**: 13x6, 2x5, 3x1, 4+R+4  
**Warnings**: Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst,limes

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy. Also, all references to Gary Jennings' book, Aztec, are used just for that purpose. Reference. I own nothing from his series of books, nor have I ever claimed to.

**Author's Notes**: What's a life? You mean I have one? Am I allowed? No? Er, sorry then. It came and bit me on the arse. This is my apology. Limes!

**Chapter Eleven: What Would You Do In My Place?**

Quatre and Relena turned to one another as soon as the door to their room was shut and exchanged nervous smiles. They laughed at each other's discomfort and headed over to two chairs by the big windows. The girl stared out at the sky and the ancient city they were currently visiting.

"You know, I never realized how beautiful the sky is at night," she said quietly, not noticing how the boy drew closer to her.

"Earth is much more beautiful, Relena. I spent so many years just gazing at it from the cold of space that when I got there, I almost never wanted to leave." The emotion in Quatre's voice was nearly tangible, so much so that Relena slipped her arms around his neck and looked into his blue eyes with compassion.

"I keep forgetting that you and the others weren't as fortunate as my brother, Treize and I to be born on Earth," she whispered, smiling faintly. "However, you'll have to forgive me for being a stupid girl and thinking that the moon looks gorgeous when it's full and shining like it is tonight."

The blond boy closed the space between them, his lips lightly grazing across hers and then kissing her a bit more forcefully. He was slightly surprised when she returned the kiss with as much energy as he was, but the feel of her fingers in his loose hair and the smell she emanated was slowly taking over the major thought processes and shutting down anything that didn't have to do with that moment. They broke for air and looked at one another with matching glazed looks, contented and slightly lust-filled eyes locking almost immediately.

"Quatre," Relena breathed, trying to regain her composure by pulling away from the boy, effectively pulling them both out of their chairs. "I don't think we should do something hasty. Just because the others are… sharing… doesn't mean that we have to too." Her face became flushed from embarrassment instead of passion.

"I… I wasn't thinking that, Relena," the blond boy said. He sat back down, silently praying to Allah that the blood in his body would return to more vital places than his groin. Part of him did want to kiss her again, and more passionately, but he knew realistically that some part of him was trying to get over his crush on Heero. He also knew, logically, that she was probably doing the same thing. "Look, we don't have to do anything." He flashed a shy smile to the Former Queen of the World. "Let's just take this one step at a time."

"I agree." Relena came over to the chair, placed a very chaste kiss on the Arab's cheek, and then went to sleep in the other room. Quatre stayed in his chair, knowing that it would take a while before his hormones settled down enough to let me sleep.

-----------

"Your younger sister never ceases to amaze me," Treize murmured into Zechs ear as they entered their sleeping quarters. Zechs grunted before pulling away from the tall, ginger-haired older man.

"That is not what I was hoping to talk about tonight, Treize." The blond sat down on the down mattresses and began taking off his clothes. "But, now that I think about it, she and Winner do make a rather interesting couple."

"As do our lovely American and Chinese foes," Treize added, sitting next to Zechs and undressing himself. "Although, I have a hard time thinking of them as enemies now."

"Not that you ever did."

"Au contraire, my dear Milliardo. I know that they are extremely dangerous and our opposition in this very pointless war we are fighting in our own time. However, now that we have had some time to spend with them, I believe that I will find it hard to enter combat with any one of them."

"I've never really had an interest in fighting any of them. Aside from Yuy, that is. Your little foe is, and always has been, Chang. Perhaps you might spend this time trying to see why he is so hell bent on killing you."

Treize ran a calloused hand across the smooth, pale pectorals his lover had left bare. "I will, but I believe that now is not the time. I have other pressing…" He moved closer to Zechs so that his very obvious arousal was brushing the other man's leg. "…matters to attend to now, my love. Would you care to help me out with that?"

Zechs moaned as he felt his own arousal come to life from the familiar and welcome touch of his experienced lover. "Yes," he breathed, leaning in for a kiss, before throwing Treize down on the bed and helping the older man with their mutual problem.

-----------

Heero sighed in contentment as Trowa collapsed on top of him. He quickly did a check on his body and realized that he might have a few marks that he'd have to carefully hide in the morning. Thankfully, they were on his thighs and buttocks, so that wouldn't be a major problem. "Thank you," he said sleepily.

Trowa responded by placing a kiss on Heero's throat before carefully disentangling himself from his lover. "Thank you as well." He rolled over onto his back and pulled the Japanese man to his side. "Any injuries?"

"None that cannot be covered."

"Mm, good." A hand found its way into messy brown hair and began to gently stroke the silky strands. "In the morning?"

"Yes, we will be back to our own time. Hopefully."

"You don't sound sure about that."

"It's hard to say with all the damage the device endured that we will be able to return. However, I believe that Duo and I have adequately fixed it so that it will function."

"How… analytical of you, Heero."

"Shut up," Heero said with a yawn, moving over and getting comfortable as sleep claimed him.

"The same to you," Trowa said with a chuckle, before settling down himself.

-----------

"I believe you owe me three now, Maxwell."

"That is hardly my fault, Wufei," Duo said, a sly grin creeping over his heart-shaped face as he took the hand that was being offered to him. "However, I believe in paying my debts."

With a snort, Wufei hauled the American up from the chair he was sitting him and dragged him into the sleeping quarters. He lost no time in shedding the heavy jewelry that he and Duo were wearing, tossing the necklaces and bracelets any which way, along with clothes and sandals. When he was finished, he took a step back to admire his handiwork. The other boy was standing in front of him, completely naked and fully aroused. The look in his eyes sent a shock of desire up and down his body, and Wufei had to fight to control himself from just jumping him.

"Something wrong," Duo asked huskily, his whole body reveling in the sight of a deliciously bare-assed Wufei, practically begging him to take him.

The response he got was a very hungry, demanding, forceful, and well received kiss. Hands found his hair, taking it down from the braid he'd managed that morning, silky strands grazing his rear and the top of his thighs. He whimpered when the kiss ended, only to have Wufei begin licking and sucking on his neck, ears and making his way to his nipples. As the wet heat of the other boy's mouth found one perky nub, Duo's knees gave out and he sunk to the mattresses, bringing his lover with him.

"'Fei," he cried out as teeth sunk into his shoulder.

"Shut up," Wufei growled, hands moving on their own volition. "You're going to start paying me back, right now, Maxwell."

------------

"Ahuítzolt! Wake up!" Tetéo-Temacáliz yelled from the hallway, pounding on the doors. After many moments of no answer from her brother or sister-in-law, she had a guard open the doors. "Ahuítzolt! Cocoton! Get up!"

Duo cracked an eye against the awakening sun and fixed a very dangerous glare on the girl in his room. "Huh, what's wrong?"

"Father has called a meeting for this morning. You were supposed to be there an hour ago! He sent me to find you because you had not shown." She blushed as she noticed the state of undress of the bed's occupants.

Muttering a curse, Duo disentangled Wufei from him and slid to the end of the bed, while keeping his lower half covered as much as possible. "Tell… Father that I will be there shortly, but let Cocoton sleep. She's very… delicate right now."

"Delicate," Tetéo whispered excitedly. "Do you think she is…?"

"How do you expect me to know, Sister? She just hasn't been feeling well," Duo muttered, looking around for something other than the light cotton sheet covering his lover that he could use to escape to the washing room for a bath and clean clothes. 'Where in the hell did that come from?' he asked himself as Tetéo left the room he shared with Wufei. 'What in the name of all that is unstable is going on here?'

-------------------

"We've been here too long," Duo stated calmly as Treize, Zechs, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Relena and Wufei sat down in the Crown Prince's quarters much later that day. "I think that if we stay here any longer, we might effect the time line, like Q and Khushrenada have been talking about. The sooner we get home and into our own bodies, the better."

"We've only been here," Relena stopped to think, "two weeks, right? I think that if we'd done anything unusual, we'd have been found out by now."

"True as that may be, Relena," Quatre put in, "the longer we stay, the more we could ultimately change the timeline. We have far too much knowledge of the future to stay in the past like this. Who knows what distortions may have occurred already?"

"Well, instead of discussing what changes we may or may not have made, why are we not using the device to leave?" Wufei asked.

"Are we sure that we can even return to our own time? This device is rather... unknown to us," Treize said. "I know that Maxwell and Yuy spent a few days fixing it; however, the rest of us have not had a chance to examine it."

"I am not convinced that we will return to our own time," Heero stated coolly. "Nonetheless, the longer we stay here, the more we could change everything that we have ever known. I agree with Quatre that is far more dangerous."

"Okay, it's like this," Duo started. "The device was given to Q by his sisters. They only have a vague idea of where it came from. We were checking it out, when you three showed up. For some reason, Oz had papers on the device, so they, or Romefeller, had some previous knowledge that it existed, just not where it was. Somehow, you found out that we had it and came to retrieve it. You were too late, as you can see." Duo gestured to their current situation. "But, I'd like to know how it knew exactly what time to send us to and if there's a way to adjust that forward."

"Well, sitting here just talking about it isn't going to solve anything, is it?" Relena asked. "To be honest, I'd rather you attempt to get us back to our own time than to just sit here. If we wind up in another time, then we should try again."

"That's unwise, Relena," Zechs stated. "I'd like to spend time examining it, like Treize suggested. However, I trust that between Maxwell and Heero that it has been repaired as well as it will ever be." Duo gave the blond an appreciative smile and looked around the room at the others. They all seemed lost in their own thoughts, so the American spent the time reexamining the device yet again. Some of the crystals had been chipped, but the pink diamond that seemed to activate it was in pristine condition. The casing was dented, but not so much that anything extremely vital was damaged. Of course, there was the fact that it was now sporting brand new gold wiring.

The other time-travelers were conversing in their small groups – Relena, Treize, Zechs and Quatre in one, and Wufei, Trowa and Heero in another – while Duo was absentmindedly fiddling with the crystals. Without paying any attention to what he was doing, the Shinigami pilot pressed the diamond.

A flash of light enveloped them all, and, in the blink of an eye, the room was full of copper skinned natives - three women with long black hair and five men, all dressed in their culture's finest clothes. They were all staring at one another, dumbfounded as to what had happened to them and why they weren't in the clearing they'd just been in.

**TBC….**

**Appendix of Aztec Names and How They Fit Into the Story:  
**Heero - Xibalbá (Duo's cousin)  
Duo – Ahuítzolt-Duo (Crown Prince of Tenochtítlan; name comes from the ruler before the first Motecuzóma)  
Trowa - Xochitl (Duo's cousin)  
Quatre – Zyanya (Wufei's cousin; seen as a girl)  
Wufei – Cocoton (Bride to Duo and princess of Texcóco; seen as a girl)  
Zechs – Mixtli (Duo's cousin; name means 'Dark Cloud')  
Relena – Tzitzitlíni (Wufei's cousin; name means 'the ringing of small bells')  
Treize – Chimáli (Duo's cousin; name means 'Shield')  
Duo's Sister - Tetéo- Temacáliz (or Tetéo; name means 'Gift of the Gods')  
Duo's Father - Uey-Tlatoáni Huexotl (name means 'Willow')  
Duo's Mother – Lady Ix Ykóki (name means 'Evening Star')  
Wufei's Brother – Cuitláhuac (Crown Prince of Texcóco and Tetéo's fiancé; name comes from the brother of the infamous Motecuzóma II)


	11. Chapter 12 Where The Hell Are We Now?

Title: The Perfect Plan

**Title**: The Perfect Plan

**Author**: Makoto Sagara

**Archive**: The usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask.

**Category**: AU, Drama

**Rating:** T+ (back to tame matters)

**Pairings**: 13x6, 2x5, 3x1, 4+R+4

**Warnings**: Shonen ai, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is receipts for all the manga and anime that I buy.

**Author's Notes**: No more trying to remember Aztecan names, everyone! Thank goodness! It was confusing, even for me. ;; Now, where are they and what else can I do to make them even more angsty?

**Chapter Twelve: Where the Hell Are We Now?**

"Ugh, my head," Relena moaned, trying to sit up. Her hand landed somewhere soft and she tried to use it to push herself up, causing one of the men she was with to cry out in pain.

Treize moaned in pain, both from his head and from the assault upon his genitals. There was a mumbling and all the other men seemed to want to help the OZ general stand up. "Dear Lord, what did I ever do to you, Miss Peacecraft?"

"I…" She paused, realizing what she did, and turned beet red. "I am so sorry, General Khushrenada. I didn't know…"

His face settling in a pained grimace, Treize dusted off his… breeches and sighed. "I know you did not mean any harm, Relena. All is forgiven." But it was hardly forgotten, and the oldest of the eight spaced himself away from the girl. "It seems half of us are in breeches and tunics, and Relena, Maxwell, Yuy, and… Zechs are in dresses..."

The other six turned to see the pilot of Wing Gundam in a frilly blue dress, complete with tight bodice and laces in the front. His hair was pulled into a bun-like covering at the nape of his neck the same color as his dress. Duo and Relena were dressed in matching dresses of pure white, embroidered with gold threads and simple gold tiaras and necklaces. Their hair was free and flowing around them. Zechs was in a dress of the deepest purple, with a rather scandalous plunging neckline. His hair was bound in a similar fashion to Heero's, only laced with tiny pearls that matched the ones stitched on his dress.

Wufei was in a white tunic and black breeches, gold threads accentuating his skin tone and offsetting his long hair that was hanging loose. Quatre was dressed in the same colors and style of costume, only his tunic was black and his breeches and hose were white, and he had silver filigree to accent his outfit. Trowa was dressed in green from head to toe, which offset his eyes and made a very fitting sight. Treize was in a red and blue outfit that went extremely well with his coloring. All in all, the eight made a very cutting group to look at; but to hear the exclamations from Duo one would have thought they were of the very lowest classes in society.

"Duo, seeing as how you are dressed as a very proper lady of nobility, probably a princess, I would watch my language," Quatre whispered, secretly glad that it wasn't him in a dress this time.

"Fuck you, Quatre! I'm in a frilly, ruffled dress! I look like a fucking fairy princess," Duo swore, trying to find a way out of the dress.

"These types of dresses button up in the back, Duo. Fighting and clawing will only tear it and you will be in women's underwear, in public," Relena said gently, trying to stop the American from destroying the gorgeous gown he was in.

Relena's comment stopped the fuming boy. His skin blanched to a very unhealthy shade and immediately his hands dropped to his side. The thought of being in women's undergarments, regardless of the era, didn't sit well with the Deathscythe pilot. "I'm really starting to hate this time traveling thing. When can we get back to fighting Romefeller and back to our Gundams?" He heaved a sigh that strained the bodice of his dress. "I never thought I'd say this, but, right now, I'd even rather be back on the slums of L2 than wherever we are now."

"That's quite drastic, Maxwell," Wufei said, cutting his eyes to look at the way the dress hugged the other boy's body in a very unnerving sort of way. He was more than aware that his lover was male; however, the prospect of seeing him in a dress this time was both arousing and disturbing. "I would like to suggest that we do some intelligence gathering before we do anything hasty."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't look like a marshmallow," Duo muttered, trying his hardest not to tug on any of the garments he had on.

"Judging from the style and materials of our clothing, I would say that we are somewhere in Europe's Renaissance era," Treize said. "Our current surroundings suggest that we are in a large city of some sort as well."

"I think that's a good guess, Treize," Relena replied. "But, where and when exactly are we. If I remember correctly, Italy came out of the Dark Ages first."

"That's right, but I don't think any of the architecture here suggests Italy to me," Quatre said, taking another look around. "I think it's more of the France-Switzerland area, actually."

"Your assessment seems correct, Quatre," Heero said. "I do not think that we are in Paris, or we would recognize something."

"Not necessarily. Most of the things that would be easy for us to signify this as Paris were added in the 1800s," Duo said, tugging on his loose hair. "The Arc de Triumphe was built by Napoleon. The Eiffel Tower was around 1860, I think…. However, we should be able to find Notre Dame near the Seine. But, I don't see anything that would give it away, so your guess is as good as mine."

"It seems your guess that the device not taking us back to our own time was correct, Yuy," Wufei said, trying to stop Duo from pulling his beautiful hair out of his head. "We're not even on the same continent anymore."

"Right now, I would give my left foot to be back on one of the colonies," Duo sighed, wiggling free of Wufei's strong arms.

"Um, excuse me, but we haven't really gone that far into the future, have we?" Relena asked suddenly. "If I remember correctly, the Renaissance occurred during the 16th to 17th centuries AD. We were about the same time in Mexico…"

"You do present a good point, Miss Peacecraft," Treize said, his expression becoming lost in thought.

"So, instead of traveling ahead in time, we've managed to move continents," Quatre asked.

Heero picked up the device where it had dropped and examined it. "It seems as if the teleportation device has sustained no further damage." He opened up the hatch to check the wiring. "All of the gold wiring is still in pristine condition."

"The pink diamond seems to be chipped though," Trowa said, stepping closer to take a good look at the device as well.

"Oh, that's great," Duo muttered. "Don't tell me that we have to try and find a replacement diamond as well. That's gonna take forever!"

"I have to agree with Maxwell. That's going to be a bit problematic," Zechs said finally. "Where in the world would one begin looking for such a stone?"

"Africa," Quatre said offhandedly.

"Yeah, well, Q, that ain't happenin'," Duo said, throwing himself on the ground in a most unbecoming sort of way.

"Hm, I think Quatre is right. I remember seeing a diamond that was a bit smaller than that in a book once. I think the book said it came from the Ivory Coast," Relena added.

"You read?" Duo teased.

"Shut up," she shot back, shoving him playfully.

Treize cleared his throat. "As much as I would love to continue this stimulating conversation between Duo and Relena, I believe we should really start some reconnaissance to figure out where we are exactly."

"I agree," Heero stated. "We should split into pairs and meet back here at 1200 hours."

Duo looked up at the sun. "Well, if I had to guess, it's around 0800, so that gives us four hours of searching." He locked eyes with Wufei and started to move towards him.

"I believe we should split into abnormal pairs," Trowa said, watching the way that Duo was behaving. "I will go with Chang." He started to head east.

"I will go with Heero," Zechs said, heading north.

"I believe I will go with Winner," Treize added, heading west.

"That leaves me with Duo," Relena said unhappily.

"Yeah, don't try to spare my feelings, Little Lady," the Deathscythe pilot said before setting off for directly south, leaving the girl to run to catch up with him.

"I'm sorry, Duo," the girl said breathlessly when she finally did reach him. "I didn't mean to disrespect you or anything. I…" She blushed, causing Duo to cut a suspicious look at her. "I was hoping to spend more time with Quatre, truthfully."

"Oh? Didn't you two spend plenty of time together the last few weeks?"

"What about you? Everyone saw that look you gave Wufei."

"Guilty as charged," Duo said with a shrug. "But, I never claimed to be pure of thought."

"True," Relena said through giggles. She stopped laughing to give her companion a long look. "You know, I never did thank you for saving me from being shot by Heero."

"I seem to remember you yelling at me for doing that."

"I, um, er, yes…" She blushed again, this time in self-disgust as well as embarrassment. "I apologize for that. And thank you."

"Think nothing of it, 'Lena. It's the price of doing business in this war." He nudged the girl with his elbow. "Just glad to know that there's one less person planning my funeral, though."

"I have a confession to make."

"This should be interesting. Go ahead."

"I disliked you after that time because of how close you were to Heero, even though you shot him. You were an obstacle, in my mind, to my ultimate goal."

Duo laughed so hard that he had to stop and put his head between his knees in a very un-ladylike position. "Oh, please, tell me another one. I still have my spleen."

--

"I don't know whether to kill you or thank you for that move, Barton," Wufei said calmly as the two boys surveyed the land as well as they could with no tools.

"Thank me. We do not know where we are, and Maxwell's look promised that the two of you would not be much help in finding any clue," the European responded.

"Evidently, you missed the look you were giving Yuy's rear end."

"Ah, that is where you are incorrect." An uncharacteristic smile appeared on the taller boy's face for a fleeting moment before disintegrating. "I know perfectly well what look I was giving at that moment. Heero looks interesting in a dress." The corners of Trowa's mouth twitched upwards again. "Duo doesn't look so bad either."

"No, he doesn't," Wufei said distantly. "What?" The indignant and jealous tone in his voice wasn't lost on Trowa, who had been hoping for that reaction. The slight chuckle from the European was a bit disturbing for Wufei, but it wasn't altogether unpleasant. With a slight frown, the Chinese pilot walked in a different direction, under the guise of recon.

--

"So, um, Treize, how are you feeling now?" Quatre asked after many long minutes of silence between himself and the older man.

"Well, Mr. Winner, I can finally walk properly again," was the snide remark.

"Uh, well, that's good."

After more painful quiet, Treize sighed in acquiesce. "Pardon me, Quatre. I did not mean to take it out on you because Relena nearly castrated me. It was an accident."

"Yeah, no offense, but I'm just glad that it wasn't me. I have enough issues with her without something like that." The blonde flashed a sheepish smile that was accompanied by a slight blush.

"Yes, I can imagine it. A Peacecraft is a very problematic lover once taken," Treize answered, running a hand through his ginger hair. His attire seemed to fit him almost to a tee, and he seemed extremely comfortable in the period clothing. It was then that Quatre remembered seeming the general in a disturbingly similar outfit – his military uniform.

"I have a question, Treize. Are the military's uniforms modeled after this time period's clothing?"

"Hm, I believe this is a little more 'outdated' than my usual uniform. I would say that the uniform is styled after Louis XV style, without the pumps and wigs, mercifully."

"I would have thought that those details would be right up Dermail's alley, as the saying goes."

"Oh, I'm sure they would, along with the rouge and ribboned stockings, but those are not something that everyone would like to wear." The general frowned at the thought of looking like an 18th century Frenchman. "Definitely not."

"That makes me glad to have been born to an Arab family. I don't think I could handle your uniforms," the blond said, his face taking on an extremely thoughtful look before speaking again. "Relena and I aren't… lovers."

"I'm sorry," Treize said, sounding embarrassed at his previous remark. "I just assumed that you two were from the way that you have been behaving lately."

"I'm not sure what we are, actually." Quatre shook his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dragging you into my problems with her."

"Not at all. You're fine, Quatre. However, I do suggest you figure out where the two of you stand."

"Why is that?"

"Because I believe that until we leave here, you two will be extremely close. As will Misters Maxwell and Chang."

"Hm, you may be right," Quatre said, stopping as he spotted a large villa. "I think we've found the nearest residence, Treize."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 13 Renaissance This!

**Title:** The Perfect Plan  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** The usual suspects; anywhere else, please ask.  
**Category:** AU, Drama  
**Rating:** T+ (back to tame matters)  
**Pairings:** 13x6, 2x5, 3x1, 4+R+4  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, het AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is my driver's license and library card. ^_^

**Author's Notes:** Omg, I never thought I would be so happy to be writing this story again. I left GW fanfiction for over a year, and in that time I was asked repeatedly what I was going to do with this story. SORRY! DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR! Blame the muses! *glares at Neko, Pervi-boi, Usagi and Solo-the-demon as they all tried to rip her Jane Austen novels to shreds* NOT HENRY TILNEY, YOU HEATHENS! Ugh, now I must be off before they ruin some of my favorite books! Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: Renaissance This!**

Treize looked to where Quatre pointed and took a few moments to enjoy the view their position of being on top of a pretty knoll provided them. They were surrounded by stout oak and ash trees, which parted perfectly to reveal a sprawling villa and the surrounding countryside. "I do believe that you are right, Mr. Winner," he replied evenly. "It is a very grand affair, possibly belonging to the local lord."

"Well, that's comforting," Quatre said drily. "I suppose we should go find the others before we start down?"

"That would be prudent, I believe. However, I suggest you fetch the others." The blond eyed the older man carefully, wondering what he was planning. "Oh, I have a few things I'd like to think about before we set out."

"Anything important we should all know?"

"If it is, I will definitely share, but I suggest that you retrieve our companions." The OZ general turned from the Gundam pilot and seemed lost in thought as soon as that was done.

With nothing else he could do, Quatre went off to find the others as soon as possible. Something was bothering Treize, and whatever it was couldn't be good. He was starting to really wish he could 'thank' his older sisters for their 'gift' by using it on them.

Heero and Zechs spoke not at all while they observed the area around them. Currently, the two rivals were in a forest of some kind, and it took all their effort not to catch their long, ridiculous gowns on the undergrowth or trip over the rocks in their flimsy shoes. After about the third time of catching the purple deathtrap he was encased in, Zechs sighed heavily. "I have new respect for women now. This thing is preposterous. How is one to ever maneuver properly with all this extraneous fabric constricting one's breathing?"

Blue eyes bore holes in his companion. "I do not believe one is supposed to actually breathe in these types of dresses. They were made to accentuate, or create, a woman's figure," Heero said calmly.

"I'd kill for a sturdy pair of boots, to be honest," Zechs replied as he sat down on a rather large rock next to him. "These slippers are completely nonfunctional."

"That is because, my dear brother, they are fashionable, not for utility," Relena said as she and Duo entered the forest from the other side.

"There's nothing on that side of the area," Duo said with a heavy sigh. "Have either of you seen the others?"

"Not yet," Heero said as he evaluated where they were. "This terrain seems to be very hilly with dense forest vegetation."

"It's called the mountains, Heero," Relena said with a trace of sarcasm. "I believe that if Quatre is right, these are the Alps."

"Should I start looking for Heidi?" Duo asked innocently. Relena giggled and even Zechs snickered.

"Right area, wrong era," Quatre said as he, Wufei and Trowa stepped into the forest.

"Well, damn, and here I was hoping we'd get to play with some cute little Swiss ingénue," the American muttered. "Oh well…"

"Be that as it may," the blond said, straightening his tunic nervously. "Treize and I have found what appears to be a noble's holding approximately two kilometers west of our current position. Treize is watching the area as we speak, but I'd like to investigate as a group. I think in our current situation, staying together would be best."

"That sounds perfectly logical," Zechs said as he stood. He tried not to wince as he stepped on a sharp rock. "The sooner we are in a civilize area, the sooner I can put on shoes that actually offer protection."

Relena shook her head with a slight giggle as she took Quatre's arm. "Lead the way, Mr. Winner." She didn't notice the others roll their eyes as they fell in behind them.

Treize turned around as he heard the others approach his position and smiled at the spectacle they presented. Heero, Trowa and Zechs were silent in the back of the group, while Duo and Relena chatted away happily on the arms of their respective lovers. Wufei and Quatre, on the other hand, seemed to be discussing something in great detail, something that left both boys scowling. He waited until they joined him at the crest of the hill he stood on before speaking. "If I remember my geography correctly, I'd say hello to Lake Geneva."

"And the nearest city is…" Quatre asked politely.

"Vevey," Relena offered blithely.

Duo snickered on Wufei's arm, his discomfort in his dress temporarily forgotten. "Wrong. Geneva is the nearest city. Vevey is to the west on the farthest shores of the lake. As we can all see, we are more towards the middle region."

"Very true, Maxwell," Zechs said carefully as he took in the area with an eye towards the artistic side. "This is fairly idyllic, what I believe the Gothic Romantics termed 'the sublime'."

"Are you telling me that you've actually read Ann Radcliff," Quatre said as he tried not to sound too knowledgeable on the subject himself. The taller blond shrugged noncommittally.

"One needs a hobby, I suppose."

"But Gothic Romances?" Relena asked.

"They are better than some of the drivel coming out now," Treize said stoically.

"But Gothic Romances?" Duo asked. "Next, you'll be telling me that you've read Jane Austen too."

"I know everyone loves Darcy, but I prefer Henry Tilney or Edmund Bertram myself," Trowa added.

"Really, I preferred Captain Wentworth myself," Treize said airily.

"No, definitely Colonel Brandon, he proved that love could be constant without being overbearing," Zechs replied.

"You just like him because he was in the army," Treize said. Heero, Relena, Wufei and Duo watched as the others began discussing in detail why their chosen hero was the best. Quatre evidently was a champion of Mr. George Knightly of _Emma_, but his companions were just as eloquent on why their favorite was better than the others were.

Relena leaned over and whispered in Duo's ear. "Should I be disturbed yet?"

"Nah," the American answered calmly. "We'll worry when they start talking about the heroines." They both looked at the four as the discussion became heated, and there was talk of Mariannes, Annes, Fannys and Catherines. "Okay, NOW, we can be disturbed." The princess nodded and stared disbelievingly at the four men.

"Jane Austen," she muttered under her breath.

It took them an hour to reach the beginnings of the village that surrounded the large house. In that time, they chatted about books, music, history and other things. In some topics, Duo and Relena were the primary talkers, but in others, Treize and Quatre seemed to dominate. The only ones reluctant to share any opinions were Heero and Wufei. Until Duo brought up the fact that he'd recently gotten his hands on a copy of Sun Tzu's _Art of War;_ then, the only person left out was the pacifist princess.

However, all conversation seemed to die as they became aware of the eyes of the villagers on them. While none of the peasants seemed hostile, they certainly appeared on edge and were quick to move out of the way of the group walking down the main lane. One child ran across their path and stopped in front of them, his face a mask of contempt. With big blue eyes and dirty brown hair, he appeared very much like a young Heero. Relena stepped forward to talk to the child, but Quatre stopped her in time to avoid the spittle the child launched at her feet.

An elderly man jumped forward and dragged the hostile child back by the collar of his shirt. "I beg your pardon, Princess Anna," he said, his eyes not meeting any of the group he addressed. "The child, he knows not what he does. Please forgive him. I will take any punishment that you wish to deal out, Lord Friedrich."

The group blinked in confusion, not sure as to whom this Lord Friedrich actually was amongst them, and not sure that they'd like him if they did. Relena was the first to regain her composure and speak. "Do not trouble yourself, good man. I'm sure the boy is sorry."

"You are too good, Princess Anna," a young woman said as she came and claimed the boy from the villager. "I will see that he learns proper respect for your royal self." The woman disappeared with the child just as quickly as she showed up, with the child's cries of frustration trailing behind them to the effect of seeking revenge for his dead father.

Relena and Quatre both paled and then sighed simultaneously. "Please, as you were," the princess replied as she moved rapidly towards the villa. She didn't even bother to look behind her to see if the others were coming. She wanted answers and knew the only way to do so was to get to the local lord's house and chew his ear off.

Before they reached the gates of the estate, they were greeted by a very haggard looking man. He appeared to be somewhere between the age of thirty-five and forty-five, but she was aware that the way that people worked at this time in history usually aged them about twenty years. "Ah, Princesses Anna and Agnes, I'm so grateful that you've returned before Duke Ulrich returned. I was beginning to think that my wife would need to prepare for my funeral." He bowed deeply as the group stood before him and gave a weak smile that revealed the lack of dental hygiene available.

Suppressing a shudder, Duo addressed the man. "Excuse me… Sorry, I forgot your name."

"Karl, Princess Agnes, but one can hardly blame you for forgetting," he said sadly. "You do have other things on your mind."

Duo flushed red, ready to shout, but Relena's hand over his mouth stopped him. "Please excuse Agnes, she's a little tired. In fact, we all are. Our 'walk' was a little longer than we initially planned. Would you be so kind as to show us to our rooms?"

"Of course, of course," he replied happily as he waved them towards the house. "I will let the Duke know that you've returned and will be at supper tonight."

"Yes, please do," Quatre said smoothly.

"Oh, Lords Friedrich and Adelric, the duke has actually requested you be shown to his study immediately." Karl grimaced. "I was supposed to tell you that right after you left." He left the 'ladies', Treize and Trowa with one of the maids and escorted Wufei and Quatre off.

"I guess that explains who Friedrich is," Duo muttered. "I guess he's not a nice person here. But, really, Agnes…that's some mule-faced girl's name. Why do I get that and you get to be 'Anna'?"

"I didn't make the rules, Duo," Relena hissed in his ear. "Why did you get to be Crown Prince of the Aztecs?" Duo shrugged, a little mollified by the fact that he was still some sort of royalty.

"The real question is this," Trowa said calmly, "what are you two the princesses of?"

"Oh, that *is* a good question," Relena mused. The group went up the stairs behind the maid and stopped at a door at the far end of the hall.

"Lady Ceferina," she said as she looked at Heero, "this is your room. Lady Mathilde, yours is next door." She motioned to two doors across the hall. "Lord Ludwig," she looked at Treize, "yours is the one across from Lady Ceferina's. And Lord Georg, yours is across from Lady Mathilde's." She bowed politely as they all tried to make sense of where they were supposed to go. Once they were properly situated, she led Duo and Relena down the hall to two other doors. "Princesses, these are your rooms." Again, she bowed, but it was much deeper. "Please let me know if you need anything. My name is Mina." And with that, she was off.

Duo and Relena shared a look of confusion. "German names, right?" Duo asked eventually.

"Hm, yes, but Quatre and Treize swore that this was Switzerland."

"Yeah, I thought they spoke French there?"

"I think they speak both French and German…"

"Ugh, I want to take this puffy marshmallow off. Can you help?"

"If I remember correctly, you probably have a lady's maid in your room to do that." Blue eyes flashed mischievously. "Although, you should remember to be nice to her and not make her cry."

"I hate you," his whispered half-heartedly. "I should have let Heero shoot you."

"But then, we wouldn't be having this much fun, now would we?"

"True," he grumbled before entering his room.

"Fun, yes…" She sighed heavily as she entered her own room.

"Friedrich, Adelric, where have the two of you been?" The two Gundam pilots were accosted by a man in his late fifties, with a smattering of grey hair and a very round middle. At one time, he may have been handsome, but time and a live of overindulgence had ruined his good looks to the point where he couldn't even politely be referred to as handsome. "I asked Karl to bring you in here three hours ago."

"Forgive us, Duke Ulrich, we were out with the princesses," Quatre said smoothly after exchanging a brief look with Wufei.

"Don't give me any of that 'duke' nonsense," the man yelled, his face turning an unhealthy shade of red. "The two of you have been impossible since your mother died and I've had enough of it. Now, were did you take the princesses?"

"To the hills, Father," Wufei said stiffly.

"Yes, yes, the hills are beautiful, but did anything happen?"

"Happen?" The boys asked in unison.

"My God, are you both idiots? Did you propose to those girls? It's the only way to secure our family line, you cretins." The duke's face was slowly going from red to purple as he spoke. When they said nothing, he began swearing. "The two of you must share a brain as well as a face. You may look like your late mother, but you're as smart as the stable mule. Now, listen and listen well, for if I have to repeat myself, I will disown you both and adopt your cousin as my heir. Tonight, I want them proposed to by tonight!" He sat down. "Those French whore's-sons will *not* marry two of the richest princesses in the area before you do. Understood?"

Wufei scowled and Quatre's mind raced, but they both nodded silently. "Good, now get out of my study and do as I told you!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 14 Marriage Proposals

**Title:** The Perfect Plan  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** , /makotosagara/, , , .com; anywhere else, please ask.  
**Category:** AU, Drama  
**Rating:** T+ (back to tame matters)  
**Pairings:** 13x6, 2x5, 3x1, 4+R+4  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, het, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is my driver's license and library card. ^_^

**Author's Notes: **Many, many, many thanks to Enna for her help with the names in this part of the story. It was a GREAT help in getting my butt in gear to actually write this story again. The muses are back in gear for writing and I'm taking disgusting advantage while they are still cooperating. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: Marriage Proposals**

Duo stood in the room that had been assigned to him and contemplated the ramifications if he tore the damn dress he'd been trapped in. He couldn't reach the buttons and he couldn't breathe properly either. Sadly, he figured he'd probably cause a large commotion that would get them all in trouble and somehow mess up the timeline, thereby ruining history. Yeah, that sounded overly dramatic to him too, but he knew that messing with the past was BAD. So, he settled for staring at his new reflection.

Gone was the copper skin of the Aztec prince and long black hair. No, now, he was some girl, with small boobs, dull brown hair and boring brown eyes. I mean, he *guessed* that his reflection was some sort of cute, but she was really just average. If it hadn't been for the clothes and jewelry, he could have been anybody. That thought depressed him. He was used to standing out and leaving an impression.

"How in the world am I supposed to take this blasted thing off?" he snarled at his reflection, not hearing the knock at the door.

"Excuse me, Princess Agnes, the duke has sent me to help you," a maid said as she opened the door. "Shall I fetch your lady-in-waiting for you?"

Duo turned around to see a petite blonde girl standing in the doorway, her head bowed and face expectant. "Um, yes, if you would," he managed, trying to keep his voice even. The girl curtseyed and shut the door behind her. A few minutes later, she returned with Zechs in her wake, looking as confused as Duo felt. "Wait, you're my 'lady-in-waiting'?" he asked incredulously to the white-blond man, who sighed heavily.

"Yes, *Princess* Agnes, I'm your lady-in-waiting, Lady Mathilde." Zechs' voice did *not* sound amused. And it didn't help that Duo's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. "I don't see anything funny about this, Maxwell," he hissed. "You do realize that his means that *Yuy* is my sister's 'lady-in-waiting'?"

"Oh. My. God," Duo said between snickers. "I wish I could record the moment they both discover that."

"I fail to see the humor in this situation…"

"Lighten up, Mathilde, and help me take this marshmallow puff off." He turned so that the buttons on the back of the dress were facing the taller man. Reluctantly, the Tallgeese pilot unfastened the closures and took a look in the mirror before the two of them. A petit girl with long brown hair and a cute up-turned nose was struggling in an overabundance of white fabric and staring straight back at him was a woman with raven black hair, green eyes, and sun-kissed skin in a beautiful purple dress with an ample bosom that was spilling out of the bodice. "Duo," he whispered, "have you taken the opportunity to check out your reflection yet?"

"Yeah," the teen muttered through the dress' fabric as he managed to get it over his head, "kinda boring, to tell the truth."

"Look now," Zechs said. Duo looked up and squawked in indignation.

"Why do you get to be a knockout and I'm plain?" he whined before looking down. "I thought Relena said there would be undergarments? All I see is this shift thing!"

"They didn't have female undergarments in this era," his 'lady' said, still sounding a little out of breath. They didn't get a chance to say anything else before they heard a scream from the room next door.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM THIS INSTANT, HEERO YUY," Relena yelled, trying to cover her body with her hands as she glared daggers at the Wing pilot.

Heero, nonplussed, looked around the room before his eyes rested on the mirror in the corner. "I'm supposed to help you undress, if I remember what a lady-in-waiting is correctly."

"I don't CARE! OUT! NOW!"

Quatre heard Relena's yells and ran down the hallway, forgetting where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. "Re—" he started as he pulled open the door, but the rest of her name died on his lips as he took in the tableau before him. Relena was nearly nude, in a shift, and Heero, in his blue dress, was standing next to her, just staring. "What the hell?"

"Quatre?" the girl asked, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh. Oh. OH!" Then, she fainted.

Wufei was with the Arab pilot when Relena yelled, but he wisely stayed out of the way when his friend took off running. Instead, he knocked on the door next to the one Quatre entered. It was answered by Zechs, and looking beyond the tall blond, Wufei could see Duo in a thin sheath, with his white dress tossed in the corner. "What?"

"It's not what you think, Chang," Zechs started, stepping back from the Chinese teen as his ears and cheeks started to grow red. "I was only—"

"'Fei," Duo started, "what's going…"

"That's what I would like to know," he said calmly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Zechs is supposed to be my 'lady'," Duo answered, moving to be closer to his lover. "He was only helping me unbutton that damn thing I got stuck in." He gave his best smile and hoped like hell that Wufei would calm down.

'That is logical. The dress buttoned down the back… But why Zechs? Why couldn't Relena or Heero have helped him?' Wufei's thoughts struggled for a minute before he settled for scowling. "Fine," he said, turning around and slamming the door behind him.

Treize met Trowa out in the hallway as the yells from Relena's room bounced down to them, and possibly the rest of the house. "That girl is going to get us into a mess of trouble if she can't remember her role," Treize muttered.

The two men stopped before the girl's door and could hear talking coming from the room next to it. "It seems we have a problem," Trowa said calmly before knocking on the wooden barrier in front of them. "He- Ceferina," he called, "let me in."

The door opened and Heero was unceremoniously pushed out by their blond comrade before it was slammed shut. The Japanese teen was blinking quickly and his mouth was set in a hard line. Treize was about to ask what happened when Wufei stormed out of the room next door and continued on down the hallway and out of sight. He was followed by Zechs, who seemed confused and guilty. "What happened in there?" Treize asked his lover.

"Evidently, I am Maxwell's personal attendant, and Chang is unhappy with that," the blond replied sternly.

"Ah, and you, Heero?" Trowa asked, placing a reassuringly gentle hand on the other boy's arm.

"I went in to help Relena undress, but she was already…" He paused and blushed a minute. "Then, she yelled at me. Quatre ran in. She called his name and then fainted. That was when he pushed me out of the room."

"Oh, wonderful," Treize said. "This is just going swimmingly. Those two are going to be so jealous that it is going to ruin whatever it is we have to do before we can get out of this time."

"Speaking of," Zechs said, his composure regained. "Who has the device?" The others looked at him and Heero was the first to speak.

"Duo had it last."

"Relena," Quatre said calmly, brushing his fingers through her bangs while she remained unconscious. "Come on, Relena, wake up. Please?" Her eyelids fluttered and she gave a tiny moan, allowing the boy to breathe easier.

"Quatre, what happened?" she asked, a hand resting on the sleeve of his tunic.

"I was going to ask the same thing. I heard you yelling and when I came in here, Heero was just staring at you while you were—" His ears turned a bit pink and he stopped talking.

She sat up and looked down at herself, relieved to see that someone had placed a blanket over her while she'd been passed out. "Oh, God, how mortifying… I don't think I've ever fainted in my life until this whole fiasco began."

Quatre gave her a tiny smile. "Well, it has been a tad bit stressful."

"Ugh, I'd like to ask for a do-over, please," she joked, tugging the blanket around her shoulders. "So, what happened before you came running to my rescue?"

"Evidently, the lord around here has some plans for advancement and told Wufei and I to propose to 'the princesses' by tonight, or else. He didn't even bother to use names. He just referred to you as a collective."

"Wow, I've always wanted a father-in-law like that," Relena said sarcastically. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Um, wanna marry me while we're here?"

Wufei stopped at the end of a hallway, looking at the beautiful scenery from the window. He knew he was being unreasonable, but there was just something that bugged him about anyone but him being around Duo when he had so little clothing on. 'It's called jealousy, Chang.' The word stung, leaving a bad taste in his mouth and making his stomach heave for a minute.

He waited a minute for the feeling to pass and shook his head to clear it. "I'm going to have to apologize to him."

"To whom are you speaking, Adelric," a voice asked from behind. Tensing and readying himself to defend against the intruder, Wufei came face to face with a pretty brunette with very pink lips and clear hazel eyes. "I thought your father would never release you from escorting that boring Princess Anna around." She stepped closer and ran a hand up his arm. "I've missed you."

"Woman, do *not* touch me," he growled, trying to unclench his fist.

"You didn't say that last night," she said, her face crumpling. "Are you really going to go through with this farce?"

"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Fine! Do as you will," she yelled, turning to run down the hall.

"What in the world is going on here?" the Chinese teen asked, looking around bewilderedly. "First, I'm told that I must propose to a princess. Then, I find Marquise in Duo's room, helping him disrobe. And now, I'm accosted by some *woman* who seems to think we have a relationship…"

"'Fei?" Duo's voice, no louder than a whisper, called out. "'Fei, are you somewhere close?"

"Duo?" Wufei called back, spotting the braided boy inching down the hallway, in a lavender gown that was much more reasonable than the white one he'd discarded earlier and brought out the color of his eyes. Instinctively, Wufei reached out and grabbed his lover, dragging him into the recess he was currently positioned. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, his voice incredulous as he smiled. "Well, where to start? Are you mad?"

"Mad, no," Wufei answered truthfully, painfully. "I… I don't want anyone else to disrobe you," he ground out.

Duo's smile grew and he ran a hand up Wufei's arm seductively. "Is that it? That's kinda cute, Fei."

"It is not, cute, Maxwell… Jealousy is ugly and dishonorable."

"Nope, it's cute," Duo replied, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's nose. "Besides, I don't want anyone else to 'disrobe' me either." He snickered as Wufei growled and pulled him into a searing kiss. "So, besides the fact that your eyes should be green right now, and not black, what's going on?"

"Winner and I have been ordered by the Duke, who is supposedly our father, to propose marriage to yourself and Peacecraft," Wufei said through clenched teeth, his good mood ruined by the thought of the dressing down he and Quatre had received. "Evidently, the two of you are being courted by 'French whore's-sons'."

"Did he really say that?"

"Yes, as well as other things that I will not repeat. Suffice it to say that if he was an OZ soldier, I would have killed him after two words escaped his overweight carcass."

"Hoo boy," Duo said. "Look, 'Fei, I know I don't need to tell you that this is the past, and we can't kill anybody."

"I am aware, Duo. He's still among the living."

"Good." A mischievous glint came into the American pilot's eyes as he leaned in close to his lover. "So, are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you?" Wufei smiled as he realized what was really being asked. "We are already married, if I remember correctly. I must ask you a second time?"

"Last time, I'm pretty sure that I asked."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I was the prince; and that's his job, right?"

Wufei laughed and kissed the boy in his arms. "Marry me?"

"Will do."

TBC


	14. Chapter 15 Complications

**Title:** The Perfect Plan  
**Author:** Makoto Sagara  
**Archive:** , /makotosagara/, , , .com; anywhere else, please ask.  
**Category:** AU, Drama  
**Rating:** T+ (back to tame matters)  
**Pairings:** 13x6, 2x5, 3x1, 4+R+4  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, het, AU, cross-dressing, OOC, language, angst

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own my computer. I don't make money from writing this, only the pleasure of having this written and enjoyed by my readers. Suing would be pointless; for all that my wallet holds is my driver's license and library card. ^_^

**Author's Notes: **Ugh, I got sidetracked by a very scary, and good, 1x2 plot bunny. SAVE ME! And for some reason, I'm stuck writing my Fei/Duo fics…. *glares at Angel, who gave her the bunny* Yeah, this is going to suck. Neko *and* Solo like it. I'm screwed.

**Chapter Fifteen: Complications**

Relena smiled goofily as Quatre's words sunk in. "Of course," she answered before leaning in for an almost chaste kiss against the blond boy's lips.

At the delicate contact, Quatre wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss beyond the tentative start. However, before it could go any further, a loud knock sounded on the door and they sprang apart as if burned. "Oh, Allah," Quatre whispered as his heart began pounding in his ears and he felt the desire to reach for his non-existent gun. "I don't think I should be found here, Relena. Where can I hide?"

"Um," she started, swiveling her head around to find the blond pilot an acceptable hiding spot. "The dressing closet, I suppose, will have to do for now. Go!" He jumped from the bed and hid just as another knock sounded on her door, louder this time. "Come in," she said loudly, pulling the sheet she'd been covered in up to her chin and lying down.

The door opened to reveal Heero, still in his blue dress, looking around the room. "Princess, we're supposed to be down for dinner in about fifteen minutes. Perhaps I should help you dress while," he lowered his voice, "Quatre gets the hell out of here…"

"Oh, of course," she replied. "Turn around so that I can change, H-Ceferina." The Japanese teen looked as if he was going to fight her and she scowled deeply. "I don't care what your _function_ here is, Heero. You are _not_ seeing me indecent."

"You are, technically, indecent right now, if you want to say that you're in the presence of a male, Relena. However, my being here is par for the course."

"That does _not_ mean that I want you to see me naked!"

"Relena," Quatre's voice called from the closed door, "just let him help you. That dress is going to be impossible to put on without making a mess of it."

"Fine," she growled, standing from the bed with the sheet still firmly wrapped around her slim body. "Is there something white or cream in there?" A dress in the palest of ivories was shoved in her face a moment later. "Thank you." Then, she turned to face her 'lady-in-waiting'. "Don't get any ideas, Yuy."

"Trust me, you don't have to worry about that," Heero replied before stepping to her and assist with the fabric monstrosity.

Wufei scowled as he and the others, minus Quatre, Relena and Heero, entered an ostentatious dining room. The walls were a dark wood, cherry possibly, and intricately carved, and filled with paintings depicting hunting scenes, some downright gory appearing – especially the one of a deer being mauled by a pack of dogs while two humans looked down on the animal imperiously from their steeds. The table, much too large and covered with too many silver and gold dishes, was of the same wood as the walls, was just as detailed with flower swirls and animal forms on the legs and edges.

"Adelric, remove yourself from the doorway so our guests can be seated," Duke Ulrich said pompously from his chair at the head of the table.

Wufei moved to a seat next to the man who was supposed to be his father and pulled the chair out next to his for his 'fiancée' to take. "Princess Agnes," he murmured while Duo flushed and sat down. Treize followed suit for Zechs, who sat with more grace but less gratitude than the Deathscythe pilot. Trowa looked around for the three missing members of their party. "Should we worry that Princess Anna, Lady Ceferina and Friedrich have yet to join us?"

The duke's heavy-jowled head snapped up. "And just where is your brother, Adelric?"

"I do not know, sir," Wufei said through clenched teeth.

"Karl, go find my son and the ladies." The man they met earlier that day jumped to attention and flew from the room as if it was on fire.

"F- Um, Adelric," Duo said, making sure he was careful to remember his partner's name. "Should we wait to tell your honored father, or is now a good time?"

"Tell me what?" The man's face was an unhealthy shade of red once again, and Wufei had to smother the urge to put his fist through the man's disgusting teeth.

"Your charming son has asked me to marry him, Your Grace," Duo practically purred, giving Wufei a look of total adoration. The American's voice, which normally sent shocks of electricity through the Chinese teen's body, rolled over his skin like liquid velvet and made him smile happily before he returned to staring at the duke with barely concealed loathing.

"Is that so?" Ulrich asked, smiling for the first time that day, more than likely. "I'm glad to hear it, although I was under the impression that he was taken with your cousin, Anna."

Duo's face fell, and the other pilots stiffened, as if waiting for an eruption. "Oh, no," the purple eyed teen said carefully. "He fell completely under my power this afternoon."

"Well, I suppose that he could do much worse than become your victim, Your Highness," Ulrich sneered. Wufei's fists clenched, as well as his jaw, and he had to remind his body to take deep breaths to control himself. He was saved from much more practice of his patience by the entrance of the missing members of their party. Relena looked pretty, he supposed, in a pale dress that reminded him of lace, while Quatre gently led her into the room by her arm and a soft smile gracing his face. Heero followed closely behind, his face blank and unassuming, but his eyes taking in the details of the room much quicker than Wufei had, no doubt. "There you are, Friedrich, Princess Anna. Sit so that we may begin dinner."

They all sat down, finally, and were served from the elegant dishes, but what the food was, Wufei was at a loss to find out. However, a fish and cream dish was placed before him and his stomach turned over in protest. In fact, the longer the dinner carried on, the more he became nauseous. And, ultimately, before dessert was offered, he refused any more food.

He could feel eyes on him, but the ones that unnerved him did not belong to the man who was the father of his 'host' body. No, they were large, violet, and full of worry. And he wished that they would stop staring at him. "Are you feeling alright?" Duo asked quietly, forcing Wufei to stare at his lover before shaking his head.

And then another set of eyes, just as troubling as those of Duo stared hard at him as well. "You look a little ill, Adelric," Quatre murmured.

"Boy, you will not be sick at my table. Leave now," Ulrich snarled, waving a hand imperiously at the door of the room. Without waiting for the others, Wufei gratefully complied, stumbling through the halls to search for somewhere he could be violently ill.

"Do you think it's because of all the unnaturally rich food?" Relena asked Duo as they walked through the halls to their rooms upstairs. "I know that he eats rather simply when he can make the decision himself."

"I dunno. I mean, I hope it's that, but he wasn't like that…" A look of grave understanding crossed Duo's face and he caught himself before he began swearing. "I think I know what's wrong, 'Lena, but I need to talk to the others before I can say it out loud."

"How about I go get them and you check on Wufei?" She flashed him a brief smile before searching out her brother and their companions. She didn't have to look very long because it seemed the other five were just as concerned as she and Duo were over Wufei's condition. "Oh, there you all are."

"How is he?" Quatre asked before placing a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I don't know. Duo and I were going to check on him, but then he asked me to come and fetch the rest of you."

"Hm, it sounds like Maxwell has an idea of what's wrong then," Zechs said as he squeezed his sister's hand briefly.

"It's possible," Treize said, running a hand through his auburn locks. "Although, I do have my own hypothesis."

"Well, I doubt that standing here is just going to make everything clear," Trowa said. Heero nodded and both boys began heading towards the second floor, letting the other four fall in behind them, with Relena and Quatre falling in the middle for protection. They stopped in front of a rather ornately carved cedar door. Trowa, who was in the front, lifted a hand to knock, but the sound of Duo's voice stopped him.

"Wufei, what's wrong?" the American asked, obviously worried.

"Go away, Maxwell," the Chinese pilot replied, sounding like Death warmed over.

"I don't think so, _Chang,_" Duo replied saucily. "If there's something I can do, I want to do it."

"There is nothing you can do," Wufei snapped, following his reply up with the sound of vomiting. The others, still outside the room, exchanged a glance before opening the door. They found Wufei kneeling over a porcelain basin, and Duo, in his lavender dress, standing behind him, rubbing his lover's back. "Ancestors, I do _not_ need an audience to be ill!"

"We're not here to watch you be miserable, regardless of what you may think," Zechs said, scrunching his nose up at the smell coming from the corner the Chinese boy occupied. "We came to check up on your condition."

Wufei's dark head snapped up, glaring at the six near the door. "I am not well, as you can very plainly see." He saw a cloth that Duo had dipped into the water basin by the bed and brought over, wiping down his neck and face. "Thank you." His lover nodded while continuing to wipe down his face.

"Treize and I may have a theory about that," Zechs responded, ignoring the rude tones the teen was using.

"Oh, what? Do you know what's wrong with Wufei?" Relena asked, turning her full attention to her brother so that she didn't have to add to the teen's discomfort.

"Well, I have remembered from the papers that Romefeller had on the device that it doesn't actually displace our bodies, only our minds and essences, our souls, if you will," Treize answered carefully.

"How does that have any bearing to the present situation?" Heero asked calmly.

"Alright, truthfully, I believe our bodies are still back where we left them," the auburn haired man said. "And it is just our souls that have been displaced."

"Kinda sounds like some sort of possession…" Duo said.

"Exactly; however, with our 'souls', our minds have also traveled, leading to our present situation."

"Which is?" Trowa asked, his eyes shining with curiosity.

"What Treize isn't mentioning is the fact that in our last 'possession', the princess Cocoton became pregnant, yes?" Zechs said.

"Oh, yes, I remember that," Duo said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Ah, yes, well, that thought was then implanted into Chang's subconscious…"

"Are you saying that Wufei's subconscious now believes he's pregnant?" Quatre asked, watching his friend pale and go green before dry-heaving over the basin again. "That's…"

"Impossible," Heero said. "Chang is male. Subconscious or not, the thought is ludicrous."

"Not entirely," Treize answered.

"So, what can we do?" Relena asked, silently thanking her fate that it wasn't her in the current situation.

"First, we can spread the rumor that he is ill," Trowa replied. "Then, our priority should be looking for the device again."

"I had it when we landed, but I don't remember what happened to it after that," Duo said, rubbing one hand on Wufei's back. "I suppose Quatre, Trowa and Treize, since they're the 'males' this time around and have more freedom, have to go look for it."

"That would be the logical thing to do," Heero added. "And we should probably leave Wufei alone to recover."

"I would appreciate that," Wufei said miserably, moving from Duo's touch to lie down on the large bed. "We can regroup in the morning, but I need something to settle my stomach."

"I'll see about getting someone to bring you something for that, Wufei, and while I'm downstairs I can tell the servants that you are ill," Trowa said, making his way towards the door. "I'll check in with you in the morning to see how you're feeling. I would recommend the others stay away until we have the device in hand."

"Wonderful," Duo muttered. "Oh, and I guess to avoid something like this, no one should engage in any extra-curricular activities… At least not until we get back to our own bodies…"

"Yes, that would be wise," Treize said, opening the door and leaving, the others following him quickly to give Wufei his privacy.

"How _dare_ Adelric spur me for that ugly bitch," a brunette maid complained to one of her companions.

"Mena, there's no way you can compete with a princess, even if she's not half as pretty as you," another girl said, trying to appease her angry friend.

"Besides, once they're married and she's gotten pregnant, his bed will need warming again," yet another said.

"You'll just have to be patient," the second girl added.

"I don't care about that," Mena yelled. "He was mine, and we were…"

"You can't possibly think he loved you," the third girl said, astonished. "He's a noble, and there was no way that the duke would let him marry you, even if that was true. Don't be stupid."

"I'm not being stupid! I was Adelric's favorite for months, until that _bitch_ showed up!"

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" the second asked carefully. "He'll have to be around her until the wedding and the conception after that. You either wait, or you can find a new lover."

"No, I have a better plan than that…."

TBC


End file.
